Esperándote
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: La diferencia de edad de esta pareja, sera perturbada por los pensamientos de los demas estudiantes. Pero esto no sera un obstáculo del amor de estos dos jovenes, pues el destino ha decidido que se deban juntar.
1. Prologo

Esperándote.

Prólogo.

El fresco atardecer que se daba en las vacaciones de verano, alumbraba con un pequeño resplandor naranja a una joven pareja que se encontraba parada en la plata, eran un joven con una edad aparente de unos 15 años, de un cabello oscuro y de ojos rojizos, y la chica que lo acompañaba asimilaba la misma edad que el chico, pero ella era de un cabello pelirrojo. Ambos se estaban dando una mirada sería, en lugar que la típica mirada de dos jóvenes que se aman. Los dos se encontraban demasiado inmóviles, como si algo los incomodara.

- Red. Sabes cuanto te amo, y también lo que te quiero. Pero…, - La chica parecía que iba a llorar frente a el, con las siguientes palabras que le iba a decir. – pero, creo que lo mejor será que terminemos con esta relación.

- P… pero Misty. ¿Por qué dices esto? – El chico parecía que no quería terminar con esta relación.

- Red, sabes que esto me duele mucho más a mí que a ti, pero me dolería más que sufras mucho por estar protegiéndome y como resultado salgas herido. No me gusta ver que te provoques heridas, por eso…, por eso, creo que es mejor que terminemos con esto.

- P… pero Misty. Puedo cambiar.

- No Red, tú nunca cambias. Siempre vas a seguir siendo el mismo y no puedes dejar de serlo. Así que… adiós Red.

La chica salió corriendo de la playa, limpiándose las lágrimas que caían con rapidez, por la ruptura que había tenido con su novio. Pero el chico, en lugar de ir tras ella, solo se quedo inmóvil ahí, tan quieto, con una mirada fija y pensativa hacía la playa. Ya no sabía el que hacer, pues su corazón de había roto, su mente se encontraba buscando la posibilidad de saber si podría cambiar, pero tal como dijo la chica, era inútil, el nunca podía cambiar su forma de ser. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, el se fue de la playa, con la cabizbaja y con su pequeño roedor amarillo Pika, que se monto en su hombro, tratando de darle ánimos.

* * *

Notas: Bueno este fic es de Red18, espero que disfruten de este fic yo soy la imagen y la mente en el msn (en serio asi organizamos todo). Espero que comenten, yo tengo grandes esperanza en este fic ^^

Salu2


	2. Amor a Primera y Segunda Vista

Capitulo 1

Amor a Primera y Segunda Vista.

En el instituto de Ciudad Viridian, varios jóvenes asisten ahí, porque quieren convertirse en grandes entrenadores pokémon. También acuden para saber como cuidarlos mejor, el como entrenarlos, comprender su comportamiento de algunos de ellos y así el llevar una mejor relación con sus compañeros pokémon;| algunos asisten a este instituto para convertirse en campeones de la liga, otros para convertirse en líderes de gimnasio, otros más en famosos coordinadores y criadores pokémon.

Pero ahora, se estaba dando el regreso a clases de varios alumnos, después de que las vacaciones llegaran a su fin, alumnos como Red, quien se encontraba ingresando apenas al tercer grado. Talvez este día le hubiera sido algo alegre, pues iba a poder ver a sus amigos y compañeros de clase otra vez, pero este no iba a ser el caso, pues se veía demasiado triste. Se encontraba muy solitario en el salón tras haber llegado muy temprano como siempre, observando a los estudiantes que ingresaban por la entrada de la escuela desde su pupitre, localizado cerca de la ventana. En verdad que parecía que tenía un día terrible. Solo habían pasado un par de días, desde su ruptura con Misty, pero para el, le parecían que hubiera sido semanas de una larga ruptura que le hacía afligir mucho a su pobre corazón. Incluso su amigo Pika, le estaba tratando de elevar sus ánimos, pero le parecía una misión imposible.

- Red, ¿te sucede algo?. No te ves muy bien. – Le pregunto de la nada una voz que tenía un carácter serio, como si no pareciese estar realmente preocupado por el chico solitario.

- ¿Ha? – Volteo desalentado Red para ver quien era. – Ha, hola Green, no te fijes, no es por nada. – Red parecía seguir distraído aún con la situación.

- No es común de ti estar tan solitario el primer día de clases, y menos que no estés tan activo. Normalmente estas entrenando con Pika antes de que la clase inicie.

Red queriendo ignorar a su amigo, prefirió voltear mejor a la puerta del salón, pero para su infortunio, en ese mismo instante entro al salón la misma chica pelirroja con la que había terminado su relación durante sus vacaciones. Sus miradas solo se centraron por unos escasos segundos, haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran, pero después de este pequeño lapso y el ambiente se tornara demasiado incómodo, Misty giro su rostro a otro lado, tratando de ignorar a Red. Con un aspecto furioso. Green tras ver lo que paso en ese pequeño acto, dedujo lo que había pasado.

- Parece que ustedes dos volvieron a pelear. – Le decía Green, con la mirada cerrada y con sus brazos cruzados, tratando de pensar la posible razón del porque motivo se habrían peleado esta vez.

- No solo peleamos Green. – Le respondió Red mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus brazos. – Nosotros rompimos. Ya no somos novios.

- Eso explica mucho el porque te ves tan mal. – Contesto Green, con la misma seriedad, como si no le interesara tanto el asunto.

- Vaya, parece que al fin rompieron. – De la nada, una vocecilla, que parecía estar contenta con la noticia y más aparte dio unas pocas carcajadas. – Sabía que no iba a durar mucho esa relacioncita suya. – La chica se puso frente a Red, mostrando su cabello castaño y viendo si podía hacer que Red dejara de ocultar su rostro. – Supongo que rompieron porque no llevaban una relación más unida. No tan unida como la de Green y yo. – En eso, la chica sujeto a Green entre sus brazos, casi como si se ocultara detrás de su espalda. Luego ella intento darle un beso en la mejilla de Green, sino hubiera sido interrumpida por el.

- Chica insolente. – Le dijo, tratando de quitarse a Blue de encima.

- Ho…, vamos Green. ¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso también quieres que nosotros rompamos como ellos? – Pregunto de forma tierna e insolente, mientras se ocultaba detrás de el, como si fingiera miedo.

- No creo que esa haya sido la razón del porque estén así. Blue.

- ¿En serio Green? – Continúo Blue con el mismo tono de niña pequeña, tratando de seguir molestando a Green. – Dime Green… ¿Qué crees que sea?

- Ambos se ven aún algo tristes por su ruptura, y parece que Misty intenta disimularlo. Si no fueran tan unidos, entonces esta no seria la causa de que ellos dos estén comportándose de esa forma. ¿No es así Red?- Red solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación. Aún se sentía mal. – Puedes decirnos Red, ¿Por qué rompieron?

Red, al tratar de ocultar de nuevo su rostro entre sus brazos, impidiendo responderle a Green, fue interrumpido por dos chicos energéticos que se abalanzaron por donde se encontraba Red. Eran compañeros de su grupo, ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, pero uno era de tez morena y el otro era caucásico. A su parecer no habían visto a Red, solo se dirigieron a la ventana más cercana para observar a los alumnos que iban a ingresar para el nuevo semestre.

Con este pequeño acto, hizo que Misty se preocupara por Red, haciéndole olvidar por un pequeño lapso que habían roto tras ver lo que estaba sufriendo, cosa por la que ella principalmente había roto con el. Pero no podía hacer nada, su orgullo hacía que ella evitara tratar de ayudarlo y ver si se encontraba bien y sin ningún rasguño. Esto solo la hacía sentir mal, al ver como lo estaba haciendo sufrir con más daño del que sufría cuando el la salvaba de los problemas. Pero dos pequeñas voces le susurraban en la cabeza:

- ¿Por qué le haces esto a Red, qué no ves que esos dos lo están haciendo papilla frente a tus ojos y ni siquiera se dan cuenta? - Una voz con una pequeña tonalidad algo serena, parecida a la de ella le comenzó a hablar, haciéndole preocupar más a Misty.

- No le hagas caso a esa tonta. Tú decidiste esto por tus propias razones. Además, no tienes que hacerle ver a Red que eres débil. No deberías ser tu la que se retracte primero, si quieres que vuelva, deberás seguir haciéndote la difícil para que el vuelva a ir contigo. - La otra voz en su cabeza grito con fuerza y seriedad. Como si pareciese que fuera la contraparte de la primera voz que le hablo.

- No debes de hacerle caso a esa tonta, debes de ser fuerte y decirle lo que en verdad sientes. - La voz suave trataba de tranquilizarla.

- No. Ella tiene razón, no debo de regresar con el de esta forma. - Levanto la voz Misty. Pero dentro de su mente. Esto hizo que la voz fuerte se echara a reír de la otra.

- Ves tonta, tenía razón. - Continuo tirando carcajadas en el suelo imaginario. Solo que este acto se vio interrumpida por Misty.

- Dije que tenías razón en que no debería ir por el. Más no tanto dije que tuvieras razón en que me haga ver mal con el. - Le dio un fuere regaño a la burlona. Haciéndola callar de un tiro. Se tomo un respiro y continúo. - Yo le había dicho a Red que no quería seguir viéndolo sufrir por mi culpa, pero tampoco quería que el se encontrara de esa forma. Ya no se si quiero o no que el vuelva conmigo. Así que creo que lo mejor será esperar a que algo en el cambie. - Con esto último, termino con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, que trato de ocultar con un gesto de rudeza fingida, evitando que los demás la vieran y aún más que Red la viera.

Mientras tanto, estos dos alumnos que habían ido a asomarse por la ventana del salón continuaban con su pequeña charla en la espalda de Red.

- Oye David. ¿Quién de todas las alumnas de primer año es tu prima, de la que tanto me has hablado? – Pregunto el caucásico que estaba acompañado con un Dusknoir.

- Dame unos minutos, no se si la alcance a ver desde aquí.

- ¿Y como la vas a reconocer entonces? – Pregunto algo confundido su amigo, pues si no se veía bien desde esa parte del edificio los rostros de los alumnos que iban ingresando.

- Es sencillo Bruno. Nosotros venimos de una familia en la que todos nuestros parientes reciben a un pequeño Eevee, esa es la marca que nos diferencia. ¿No es así Dark? – Le pregunto a su pequeño compañero Umbreon, quien se encontraba detrás de ellos, al no poder alcanzar a ver por la ventana.

Le dijo David a su pequeño compañero que no alcanzaba a ver lo que pasaba, puesto a que ambos se encontraban amontonados en la ventana, tratando de buscar a la prima de David, pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que estaba encima de Red y Pika, quien trataba de salir de entre los demás.

- Red. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Blue trato de buscar si Red continuaba respirando o si no se estaba asfixiando de tantas personas encima.

- Humm…, no lo creo Blue. – Red parecía ignorar el dolor, pero también se encontraba postrando su rostro sobre la ventana.

- Vaya, Red se ve que no siente dolor por tener el corazón roto. ¿O no lo crees así Green? – Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Green había desaparecido alado de ella. - ¿Green?, ¿Dónde estas?

- A…. aquí. De…bajo de… estos… dos. – Green no se había quitado pronto de esa situación, que había quedado aplastado en la banca, arriba de donde se encontraba postrado Red.

- Ho, querido, deberías de tener más cuidado en donde te paras. – Le dijo de forma sarcástica, mientras intentaba tomarlo del brazo, para que pudiera salir de ese lío. – Green, deberías ponerte a dieta.

- Deja de estar bromeando y ayúdame con tu Jigglupuff.

- Green, no soportas nada.

- Déjate de hacerte la graciosa.

Dejando a un lado a este pequeño problema en el que se encontraban este par de tórtolos, en el cual continuaban peleando con el dilema de Green, siendo jalado este por Blue y su Jigglipuff, ignorando la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo los dos jóvenes que continuaban postrados arriba del cuerpo indoloro de Red.

- Oye David. ¿No es aquella chica que esta debajo de aquel árbol? – Señalo Bruno a lo lejos, para que pudieran observar a una chica que se encontraba jugando con un Eevee.

- Déjame ver. – Fijo su mirada hacia donde apuntaba su amigo, y trato de verificar si era en realidad su prima. – No es ella, creo que esa chica es del año pasado. – Respondió decepcionado.

- Entendido. ¿Y no hay otra forma para que la reconozcamos?, hasta donde alcanzó a ver, están entrando otras 5 chicas por la puerta principal con sus Eevees.

- Pues si no mal recuerdo, ella me dijo que iba a venir con su amiga Yellow. Lo bueno es que la conozco, porque así podremos verlas llegar juntas.

- ¿Y ella también tiene un Eevee?

- No. Ella tiene una Pikachu con una flor en la cabeza.

Después de un par de minutos esperando la llegada de esas dos chicas, lograron ver llegar por la entrada a un par de chicas acompañadas con los pokémon que David había dicho. Una de ellas, quien estaba acompañada por su Eevee, era de tez morena y de cabello oscuro y su amiga, quien tenía a su Pikachu en el hombro, era de tez caucásica y de un cabello rubio. Ambas parecían estar contentas de la vida al ser su primer día de clases juntas en ese instituto.

- David, ¿acaso esa chica que acompaña a tu prima no se ve demasiado joven como para ir a una escuela como esta? – Pregunto con algo de sorpresa tras fijarse un poco más en la amiga de la prima de David, que incluso se restregaba los puños en los ojos, para saber si la vista no lo engañaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres Bruno? – Volteo a verlo con algo de duda.

- Si, tan solo mírala. ¿No crees que se demasiado joven como para ingresar a la escuela? ¿O es que acaso es una de esas personas con un alto nivel intelectual?

- No es que sea joven, solo su apariencia es la que engaña a las personas de que es joven. Yo también pensaba lo mismo cuando mi prima Ferchu me la presento en nuestra casa, junto con su pequeña Chuchu.

- Ya entiendo.

En cuanto ellos seguían sin darse cuenta de que Red estaba siendo aplastado, tampoco notaron que Pika estaba tratando de salir de entre esos dos. Pero tras escuchar esa conversación, en lugar de buscar una salida, le llamo la atención lo que mencionaban acerca de que había una pequeña Pikachu llegando a la escuela. El nunca había visto ver llegar a otra Pikachu en algún lugar del instituto, solo veía unos cuantos Pikachus machos. Por lo que se restregó en la ventana al igual que los dos estudiantes y desde ahí pudo observar a la Pikachu más hermosa que el nunca antes había visto en su vida, por lo que quería salir de inmediato del cristal inclusive golpeándolo para ir corriendo hacía ella. Solo que al hacer esto, hizo que Red se preocupara de lo que Pika estaba a punto de hacer.

- Pika. Pika.

- Pika, deja de golpear la ventana. – Solo que aún seguía con un mal entusiasmo en sus palabras. - ¿Qué es lo que estas viendo? – Al poder moverse Red, Pika le señalo a la linda Pikachu que llevaba la chica rubia, de la que estaba escuchando sin tanto interés. - ¿Q…quien es esa chica? – Dijo algo sonrojado tras verla.

- ¿Eh?, ha, ¿eres tu Red?. Perdón, no te vimos. – Le respondió Bruno quien vio a Red que trataba de levantarse de entre los dos.

- Esa es la amiga de mi prima. Se llama Yellow. – Continuo David.

- ¿Y…Yellow?

A pesar de que ninguno se movía aún del lugar en el que se encontraban, parecía que a Red no le importaba que siguieran enzima de ellos. Hasta que...

- Ustedes tres, dejen de estar postrados en la ventana y perder el tiempo. – Grito de la nada una voz furiosa, quien se encontraba exactamente detrás del trío de la ventana. - Es más, no deberían de estar ninguno de ustedes en este salón. Deberían de estar en el salón de conferencias a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos.

- D…director Giovanni, ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? – Bruno parecía estar nervioso de ver al director del instituto atrapándolos en el acto. Todos los alumnos sabían que el director suele tener un mal carácter cuando los alumnos no cumplen con sus deberes.

- No le digas eso tón…to... – Le trato de susurrar David a Bruno, para que el director no se diera cuenta, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Cómo de que, qué hago aquí? – Grito aún más furioso, tanto, que hasta sus venas del rostro resaltaban de tanta ira. – Como director debo de ver que ninguno de ustedes falte al evento de bienvenida para la nueva generación de estudiantes que ingresa a mi instituto. Ahora todo el grupo muévanse antes de que les ponga como castigo limpiar todas las ventanas del edificio.

Tras esta orden, todos los alumnos que se encontraban dentro del aula, salieron corriendo despavoridos para evitar ese cruel castigo de su director. Todos excepto Red, que continuaba encantado en el vidrio observando a la joven rubia que desaparecía tras entrar al umbral del edificio, dejándolo con ansias de saber más de ella, tanta era la belleza de esa chica, que Red parecía estar hipnotizado por una extraña fuerza, que no pudo darse cuenta de que Giovanni se encontraba parado justamente detrás de sus espaldas.

El director del instituto a veces solía ser una persona sería, rígida, fría y gruñona, pero esto solo ocurría con alumnos que lo defraudaban la mayor parte del tiempo, por su malas notas y su holgazanería. Pero con Red, el era diferente, no es la misma persona que con los demás, a el le tenía un gran apreció por ser su alumno ejemplar en las batallas pokémon. Antes se habían enfrentado en batalla, mostrándole sus grandes habilidades, por lo cual también era indiferente al resto de los alumnos que estuvieran en su escuela.

A pesar de que en ese momento estuviera rabioso con los demás alumnos y tras ver que su mejor estudiante no se moviera le preocupaba mucho, por lo que suponía que algo malo le debió de haber pasado. Con lo que procedió a acercarse a él de forma lenta y silenciosa detrás de la espalda de un Red distraído.

- ¿Red?... ¿Hay algo que debería de estar enterado? – Cuando el director Giovanni dio esta pregunta, un inquietante escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo a Red, haciendo que se pusiera completamente inmóvil. La fría voz del director hizo que se quedara mudo y con algo de miedo que su única respuesta que le pudo dar fue una negación moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, con lo que solo hizo que la preocupación de su director fuera avanzando cada vez más. - ¿Enserio? – Dio en tono un poco más tolerante y pasivo. – Cuando te vi llegar al mi instituto, pude observar que tenías un aspecto muy pálido, como si te hubieran ajetreado. ¿Estas seguro que no hay algo de que deba saber? – Red no pudo mirarle a los ojos, porque aún se sentía intimidado de su presencia.

- N…no. No me pasa nada. – Giovanni se trato de acercar más a Red para saber si no estaba en un mal estado o dañado, como solía ser cuando estaba con Misty, siempre tenía rasguños o moretones cada vez que ingresaba al instituto por cualquier pelea que hacía. Pero cuando pudo ver un lado del perfil de Red, vio que estaba todo rojo de la cara.

- ¿Acaso estas enfermo de fiebre, por eso te preocupas? – Dijo algo sorprendido, porque pensaba que no era algo alarmante.

- E…enfermo. – Red reacciono y lo volteo a ver a la cara. – No, no es eso. Es… es otra cosa. – Con esto termino de hablar y dio una mirada fija al suelo.

- Bien, si no hay nada de que preocuparse. Entonces… - El director parecía estar consolado al oír eso, que dio un pequeño respiro y luego su gesto cambio completamente. – Muévete de inmediato al aula de conferencias. No te quedes aquí pasmado como un tonto y sal corriendo de aquí. – Gruño con fuerza para que sacara al chico del salón.

- Si señor. – Respondió de inmediato y con un sobresalto se dirigió igual de despavorido que el resto de sus compañeros de clase.

- Parece que este año se pondrá interesante. – Murmuro Giovanni, mientras que caminaba tranquilo al mismo destino que sus demás alumnos.

* * *

Nota: Bueno aquí el tan esperado primer capitulo, ambos (Red y yo) esperamos que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios ^^

Salu2


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1 – Parte II.

Dejando a un lado el pequeño incidente que le paso a Red y su director Giovanni, nos vemos ahora encontrados con la prima de David, Ferchu, siendo acompañada por su pequeña Eevee, Nanny, quien la iba siguiendo a paso lento y alegre atrás de su entrenadora; y junto a la diestra de Ferchu, se encontraba su amiga de la infancia, Yellow, quien llevaba a su pequeña Pikachu, Chuchu, igual tras de ella, haciéndole compañía a Nanny. Las dos jóvenes y nuevas estudiantes del instituto iban felices rumbo a su primer aula de estudios, el primer día de escuela, pues iban a estar todo el año escolar juntas. Ambas revisaban sus tiras de materias, para localizar más rápido el número del aula, hasta que una extraña voz eléctrica, parecía salir de los altos parlantes que se encontraban en el pasillo por donde se encontraban. Aquel sonido se escuchaba por todos los pasillos que estaban interconectados con otros altos parlantes en los demás alrededores del instituto, de la cual la voz que se desprendía de ellos parecía el de una mujer seria lo cual decía lo siguiente:

- A TODOS LOS ALUMNOS DE NUEVO INGRESO. SE LES INFORMA QUE TODOS DEBERAN DE ACUDIR AL AULA DE CONFERENCIAS, PARA QUE SE LES DE LA BIENVENIDA AL NUEVO AÑO DE SU CURSO ESCOLAR, EN EL CUAL AHÍ, CONOCERAN A SUS NUEVOS PROFESORES Y A LOS ALUMNOS QUE LOS ACOMPAÑARAN DURANTE LOS SIGUIENTES AÑOS. REPITO… - A todo esto, las dos jóvenes parecían estar algo confundidas, puesto a que su anterior escuela no había pasado nada similar.

- Oye Ferchu. ¿Tu primo David te había comentado algo como esto? – La rubia parecía algo intimidada por la voz de los altavoces.

- Parece que se le olvido mencionarme ese detalle. Ya sabes que a el se le olvidan mencionar las cosas importantes. – Le contesto la morena, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, para que su amiga no se sintiera tan incomodada.

- Tienes razón. – Durante un pequeño lapso ambas se rieron de eso, pero en ese momento, una pregunta le llego a Yellow. – Bueno, y a todo esto… ¿Dónde se encontrara el aula de conferencias?

- No tengo ni la más mínima... – Antes de que pudiera completar la frase, María fue interrumpida por el altavoz que continuaba con el siguiente mensaje.

- … PARA LOS ALUMNOS NUEVOS QUE RECIEN INGRESARON Y NO SEPAN LA LOCALIZACIÓN DEL AULA DE CONFERENCIAS, SE LES OTORGARA UNA GUIA DE UBICACIÓN. POR FAVOR, MANTENGANSE EN CALMA, EN CUANTO SE SIENTAN… ALGO… MAR…ER…A… - Ambas chicas parecían creer que la voz de la radio se estaba distorsionando, a la vez podían observar que el lugar en donde se encontraban se volvía todo extraño, por lo que una pequeña jaqueca las empezaba a molestar.

- Yellow… ¿Qué esta pasando? – Pregunto algo atormentada María, mientras se ponía las manos a la cabeza por el dolor que sentían.

- No lo se, pero parece que también nuestros pokémons están siendo afectadas. – En eso voltearon al suelo, para ver como sus compañeras también parecían ser afectadas por el cambio raro del ambiente, hasta que el dolor dejo de pasar y el cuarto termino todo oscuro. Con lo que aquella voz metálica continúo con lo siguiente.

- … SI EL CUARTO O PASILLO EN DONDE SE ENCUENTREN USTEDES, LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS, NO SE ALARMEN, SOLO DEBERAN DE SEGUIR LAS FLECHAS ROJAS QUE APARECERAN POR UN MOMENTO. REPITO… - Mientras que el mensaje se seguía retransmitiendo por todo el instituto, María y Yellow pudieron observar frente a ellas unas extrañas flechas rojas, que iluminaban la oscuridad de los pasillos y que parecían conducir al aula de conferencias.

- Ferchu. ¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo? – Yellow se oculto detrás de su amiga, con algo de miedo, pues le parecía muy tenebrosa la extraña forma en que les dan la bienvenida a los alumnos nuevos.

- S… si Yellow. – Le respondió María, algo nerviosa. – Creo que debemos de seguir las flechas hasta el final. Así que continuemos. – Su amiga Yellow asintió y continuaron el camino oscuro que les guiaban las flechas rojas flouresentes.

Mientras tanto en el aula de conferencias, Giovanni pudo observar desde la entrada, como iban llegando los alumnos nuevos, acompañados algunos por sus primeros pokémons, viéndose todos estos como si estuvieran demasiado cansados de caminar. Parecían haber sido zombificados por la extraña manera de moverse, pero lo que los demás alumnos no parecían darse cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente era que todos estaban siendo rodeados por una gran cantidad de pokémons psíquicos, quienes creaban un campo mental alrededor de los alumnos nuevos, en la que creaban la ilusión del cuarto oscuro con las flechas que los guiaran al destino deseado.

Entre la multitud, una extraña sombra se movía con delicadeza, viendo a su alrededor a los pokemons psíquicos, a quienes les agradeció su ayuda con una sonrisa. La figura oscura que avanzaba entre los jóvenes hipnotizados era la de una mujer de un cabello largo oscuro, quien vestía de una blusa roja y una falda negra, mientras que sujetaba una tableta y demás papeles entre sus brazos. Tras pasar con cuidado para no despertarlos aún a los estudiantes, se acomodo a la diestra del director Giovanni y con mirada sería continuo poniendo sus ojos fijos en que todos los alumnos llegaran a tiempo al aula de conferencias y se fueran postrando en una fila recta en un gran escenario. De un momento a otro, Giovanni corto el silencio y con una luz que resaltaba el fuego de sus ojos y un rostro alegre se sorprendió de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaban a su instituto, listos para aprender de los mejores.

- Muy buen trabajo Sabrina. Tus pokémons psíquicos siguen haciendo tan excelente trabajo que como el año pasado. – Trato de darle un cumplido a su asistente, pero tras verla, el rostro alegre y lleno de vida que tenía Sabrina después de haber pasado de entre sus pokémons se había transformado en una cara seria.

- No es por nada señor. – Respondió fríamente.

- ¿Y por qué esa cara, no te alegra el trabajo de tu equipo? – Giovanni parecía algo desconcertado, pues el sabía que su asistente Sabrina siempre se encontraba alegre de estar con sus pokémons y el ver el gran trabajo que ha hecho con ellos, a pesar de que también la mayor parte del tiempo suele ser una chica demasiado seria, ese cambio repentino de actitud lo intrigaba.

- No es que no me alegre…, sino que detesto que los alumnos nuevos que traen consigo a sus pokémons de tipo oscuro sean los únicos que se retrasen pues ellos no pueden caer en la ilusión de mis pokémons e intentan pelear contra ellos. – En eso, Sabrina trato de ocultar su rostro entre su cabello, mientras ponía su mano entre los ojos pues se sentía avergonzada de ver como los alumnos que no caían en la ilusión solo perdían el tiempo, quienes apuntaba con su otra mano directo al pasillo. Con esto a Giovanni no le quedo más remedio que sentirse igual de avergonzado, pues vio que algunos nuevos estudiantes eran demasiado impacientes.

- Y pensar que esto iba a ser un buen inicio de año. – Dijo, mientras miraba al suelo decepcionado y tomando otro respiro para relajarse, se dirigió con su mismo aspecto iracundo que mostró ante sus alumnos y jalándoles de las orejas a los chicos que peleaban contra los pokémons psíquicos y los coloco en las demás filas en las que se organizaban los demás estudiantes.

Mientras que el director regañaba vociferando a los recién egresados que se encontraba en su camino, un pequeño grupo de personas que aparentaban más o menos la misma edad que su asistente, solo se quedaban observando sus actos algo apenados.

- Parece que en este año vamos a tener unos cuantos alumnos problemáticos. ¿No les parece? – Dijo uno de los profesores de tez rígida, mientras se rascaba su corto cabello castaño, tratando de asimilar así lo que veía. Este profesor llevaba puesto un conjunto de pantalones azules, camisa, corbata y una chaqueta de mezclilla.

- Pues no quisiera admitirlo, pero pareciese que tienes razón mi estimado colega. – Le respondió otro profesor, solo que este se veía con un cabello canoso, como si los años ya le hubieran pasado en esa escuela y vestido de bata de laboratorista y un chaleco rojo. - En especial con esos que va trayendo con mucho más fuerza. – Con esto, apunto a lo lejos mientras apuntaba con los ojos cerrados al suelo con una cabizbaja, donde Giovanni se encontraba con otros tres estudiantes que le intentaban hacerle pleito a su nuevo director.

- Deberíamos alejarnos un poco más, ¿no les parece? –Murmuro una chica, de tez blanca, de un cabello largo, castaño oscuro, y de un uniforme parecido al de los estudiantes. - El director Giovanni es ahora el equivalente a una bomba de tiempo. – Advirtió la joven, mientras retrocedía de la escena a pasos cortos, por temor al director.

- No estés exagerando, Hikari, - Le regaño otra chica que se encontraba en el grupo, pelirroja, de cabello largo, y de un aspecto serio, ella llevaba unas gafas de lectura de un armazón azul oscuro, con lo que resaltaban así su mirada penetrante. Vestía una blusa negra con un conjunto de un saco y falda azul marino. – tal vez e este momento se vea de forma inapaciguable ahora, pero no dura por mucho tiempo en ese estado.

- Lo se, pero verlo así de agresivo me asusta.

- Tienes toda la razón Hikari, a mi también me da mucho miedo ver actuar así al director. – Afirmo otra chica, que tenía los mismos rasgos físicos de Hikari, solo que era un poco más alta que ella. Tenía puesto un vestido largo, de un color verde claro, con un blusón blanco. – Por eso es que muchos alumnos le temen. ¿No lo cree así abuelito?

- Pues yo no pienso que esas cosas lo hace así, solo por el bien de los alumnos. – Analizo el profesor Oak, cruzándose de brazos y murmurando - A pesar de que tenga una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

- Y también violenta. – Afirmo el profesor Robert Kuntsman, mientras que con estas especulaciones, acabaron riéndose a carcajadas los demás profesores.

- Es por eso que es conocido como "El hombre Gyarados, con el corazón doble de un Doduo". – Ante este comentario, Robert agrego lo siguiente.

- Tú eres el poeta.

Y con esto, todos los profesores seguían con su fiesta de carcajadas, siendo interrumpida, por un fuerte estruendo metálico, causado por un chico castaño, de la misma edad que los profesores jóvenes, solo que el no aparentaba ser un profesor, ya que usaba un uniforme cutre, color azul marino. Este era el conserje, y se había desplomado en el suelo, junto con una gran cantidad de sillas desplegables, que estaba cargando momentos antes de las risas de los profesores, para poder afilarlos frente al escenario y así, los alumnos nuevos tomaran lugar después de su presentación. Sólo que el no contaba el joven que para este año ingresaran más alumnos y que el peso de tantas sillas lo derrumbara en el suelo. Los otros profesores se quedaron perplejos por el número excesivo que llevaba el muchacho, que todos bajaron al mismo tiempo para ayudarle a levantarse de nuevo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Bill. – Daisy parecía estar muy preocupada por el joven, que lo tomo del brazo para que se pudiera levantar despacio.

- ¿D…Daisy? – Bill se ruborizo al verla, pero trato de disimularlo haciéndose el fuerte. – No, no me paso nada, en serio. Sabes que mi trabajo suele ser así de pesado. – Contesto con una pequeña carcajada, mientras que se rascaba su nuca de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Pero en verdad, esto no te afecta Bill?, bueno, es que tu eres el único encargado de la limpieza y el mobiliario del instituto. – La chica se preocupaba demasiado por el chico, que hasta también empezó a ponerse roja.

- Si, pero siendo el único, tengo que esforzarme mucho. – Respondió mientras seguía fingiendo una sonrisa y limpiándose la tierra de su uniforme.

- P…pero… – Daisy quería serle de ayuda en algo al pobre Bill, pero fue interrumpida por un sonido de tos falsa que dio el profesor Oak tras ver el comportamiento que estaba demostrándole Daisy a Bill y viceversa.

- ¿Oak?, ¿Qué te parece si le ayudamos al buen Bill con las sillas? – Robert fue al rescate de Bill y Daisy, para que Oak no los sermoneara. El viejo profesor no le caía bien que esos dos estén andando juntos y Robert lo sabía.

- Ha…, este… si, creo que si deberíamos. – Tartamudeo, mientras que acompañaba a su colega a recoger de mala gana las demás sillas que Bill tiro por todo el frente del escenario.

- Nosotras dos también les iremos a ayudar, no es así Lorelei. – Grito alegre Hikari, mientras tomaba del brazo a su colega, para que pudieran dejar a esos dos solos.

- Está bien, iré. No tienes porque jalarme tan fuerte del brazo Hikari. – Le respondió de mala gana, mientras que ayudaba a los otros con el resto de las sillas. Dejando así a Bill y Daisy solos y sin interrupciones.

- Bill. No deberías de hacer ese tipo de cosas tu solo, y deberías de hablar de esto con el director. – Daisy trataba de consolarlo de forma tranquila y con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

- Tienes razón Daisy, pero ya le he tratado de comentar este tema con el director, pero me es algo complicado decírselo. – Contesto algo apenado y fijando su mirada al piso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te impide preguntárselo?

Daisy al querer saber el motivo de que Bill no pudiera decirle algo tan serio al director y que ocultaba su mirada al suelo, hizo mover involuntariamente su cuerpo un poco más apegado al de Bill y poder acercarse a ver su rostro con un poco más de curiosidad. Esto solo hizo que el chico se apenara aún más y este efecto fue compartido, la joven también empezó a sentirse un poco más apenada y se pusieron rojizos, ambos se sentían que el espacio se hacía cada vez más tenso. En la mente de Bill decía lo siguiente: Maldición, ella esta tan cerca, es una chica tan preciosa. No creo que pueda ser alguien digno de su interés. Como me gustaría poder decirle lo que siento, o cuando menos no sentirme tan incomodado por esta situación. Por otro lado, los pensamientos de Daisy decía: ¿Por…por qué me siento así al estar cerca de el?, no puedo lograr comprender estos sentimientos míos pero…, algo muy dentro de mi, hace que me sienta atraída de cierta forma a el. Siendo este silencio demasiado inquietante para ambos, solo al muchacho le llego a la mente que tenía que romper aquel silencio comenzar a hablar.

- Ha…ha, bueno. Es que el director Giovanni es muy intimidante, y lo sabes. El intentar pedirle algo a el, me da miedo.

- No tienes que tenerle miedo… - En ese momento una extraña figura apareció de la nada, detrás de estos dos jóvenes, y preguntó.

- ¿Tenerle miedo a quién? – La voz ronca de tantos gritos, del director Giovanni, apareció, con un cierto tono de curiosidad a la plática que logro escuchar, después de darles su merecido a los alumnos problemáticos que acomodo en sus lugares.

- Ha… di…director Giovanni, este… ¿De que cosa esta diciendo? – Respondió tartamudeando Bill, por tremendo susto que le acomodo su jefe al aparecer así de improviso.

- ¿En serio? – Al director era difícil el engañarlo, y su mirada penetrante que le colocaba a su trabajador. Pero de tanto incomodarlo, le dio una tos seca. – Hagh… estos jovencitos nuevos, como me hicieron que malgastara mi vos. – Comento, sin tanta ira mientras se sujetaba la garganta, tratando así de que se le relajaran sus cuerdas vocales. – Bien. ¿En que estábamos? – Continúo el director fingiendo que se le había olvidado el tema. – A sí… en que le tenias miedo a alguien Bill. ¿A quién te referías?

Bill no quería responderle, seguía sintiéndose demasiado intimidado con tan solo estar en la presencia de su jefe. Daisy, al estar a su lado, podía ver bien de lo que hablaba. Por lo que intento darle un gesto de confianza, tomándole el brazo con dulzura y viéndole fijamente a su rostro, como si con esa mirada le dijera. No tengas miedo Bill, yo estoy contigo y confío en que lo harás. Se fuerte. A pesar de que estas palabras no las escuchara, Bill comprendía a la perfección lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Y bien Bill? – Se acerco con más seriedad su jefe.

- L…le tenía miedo a…a usted. Por querer preguntarle… si... – Con todas sus fuerzas, intento no perder la confianza que Daisy depositaba en el. – ¿Si… si… podríamos conseguir a más empleados que me…, que me pudieran ayudar con el mantenimiento de la escuela? – El director se quedo un tiempo en silencio dándole una mirada fija y de la nada, en su rostro intimidante, apareció una sonrisa benévola.

- Si esa era la pregunta que te intimidaba en preguntarme Bill, no tienes de que preocuparte. – Respondió alegre y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿E...en serio jefe? – Bill no podía comprender bien lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Se había imaginado un escenario peor a ese.

- Es en serio Bill. Esperaba que en algún momento me dieras ese tipo de comentario. – Giovanni parecía confiado.

- ¿Ha…ha que se refiere?

- Esperaba que fueras un chico de confianza y que seas totalmente decidido, como para que te puedas hacer cargo de algo.

- ¿De confianza?, no entiendo. – El joven quedo completamente perplejo a lo que el director quería llegar.

- Me refiero Bill, a que te dejare a cargo en que busques a más personas que contribuyan con el mantenimiento de la escuela, y no solo a eso. Sino que serás el jefe a cargo de los que se vayan a contratar. Se necesita mucho valor y un gran espíritu para dirigir Bill, y ahora me acabas de demostrar que tienes lo necesario al hacerme esa propuesta sin temor alguno. – El chico nunca había visto actuar de esa forma tan tranquila a su jefe y menos que tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

- M…muchas gracias jefe. – Respondió con timidez, a la vez que Daisy le sujetaba su mano como muestra de que se sentía bien al ver que Bill demostraba más confianza en si mismo.

- Entonces Bill, ¿si el asunto ya esta arreglado?, continua con la labor que estabas haciendo y ayuda a los demás con las sillas.

- A la orden jefe. – Ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro por el comportamiento tan amable de Giovanni y continuaron ayudando a los demás profesores que se habían ofrecido a recoger las sillas.

Dejando este asunto por aparte, otros alumnos que se veían del mismo año que de Red y otros de otro año menor, iban llegando por la entrada principal del aula de conferencias. Muchos de los alumnos se quedaban observando con emoción a los nuevos compañeros que iban a tener en el instituto, pero más que nada, estaban totalmente entretenidos al ver el comportamiento que tenía el director Giovanni con los nuevos alumnos que se rebelaban ante su autoridad, haciéndoles recordar a algunos su primer día de clases, en lo que les paso el mismo escenario que el que observaban.

- Si que este año será entretenido. ¿No lo crees así David? – Le dijo Bruno a su amigo, tras ver emocionado aquel acto de violencia.

- Lo mismo digo Bruno, lo mismo dijo. – Le sonrío en señal de afirmación.

- Por cierto… ¿Eso no te recuerda a algo David?

Bruno tenía una mirada algo maléfica tras hacerle recordar a David que el año en que ellos dos habían ingresado al instituto, les paso lo mismo con sus respectivos pokémons que eran inmunes a los efectos psíquicos de la asistente del director y como se conocieron ese mismo día en el salón de castigo.

- No me lo hagas recordar. – David se veía algo deprimido pues ese día, el salón de castigo, estaba abarrotado de alumnos, que era casi imposible el respirar.

- No te pongas tan mal David. – Bruno le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, tras ver tan deprimido a su amigo. – Además, aún no veo que aparezca por aquí tu prima. Ya debería de haber aparecido con el resto de los nuevos.

- Tienes razón. – David se puso a observar tan detalladamente a la fila de los nuevos que se encontraban en el escenario. – Y tampoco veo a su amiga. Algo les debió de haber retrasado.

A esta conversación se pusieron un poco más atentos Red y Pika, preocupándose un poco, pues Red quería volver a ver a aquella chica que había visto llegar al instituto, y Pika a la Pikachu hembra que la acompañaba. Pero al no poder verlas se pusieron algo deprimidos, tomando asiento en las filas del fondo del aula.

Al tiempo, Misty observaba como se encontraba su ex de reprimido, pero no se veía tan mal de que cuando lo vio en el salón, lo que la hacía que se empezara a preocupar un poco por ese extraño cambio de actitud. Erika, su amiga del salón noto esa sensación y decidió tomarla del brazo, para que se sentaran juntas y pudieran discutir lo que le sucedía.

- Erika, ¿Qué te sucede?

- Eso mismo es lo que yo quiero saber Misty. Te ves muy mal. ¿Tiene que ver en algo Red? – Esta pregunta puso nerviosa a Misty, pues resultaba inesperada.

- N…no, no, que va. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – La pelirroja parecía evadir la pregunta, pero solo hacía que Erika tuviera más motivos para saber que tenía algo que ver Red.

- Es que te has pasado un rato pasmada viendo a Red.

- ¿Tan obvio se me nota? – Le respondió apenada.

- Vamos. Cuéntame el porque te ves así. – Erika parecía verse tan comprensiva, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía que tramaba algo, pues conducía a su amiga un asiento atrás del que se encontraba Red, sin que se diera cuenta.

- E… es que… es que… – Misty parecía que no quería hablar del tema, pero por su aspecto, no le costo trabajo para Erika el darse cuenta de su actitud.

- ¿Ustedes dos rompieron? – Pregunto con tal confianza, que cuando lo dijo, a su amiga parecía como si una flecha le hubiera destrozado el corazón. – Ya veo porque te sientes así, pero eso no me quiere decir todo. ¿No es así?

- Si, tienes razón. Parece que Red dejo de importarle de un momento a otro el hecho de que ambos hallamos roto. – La chica le estaban brotando unas pocas lágrimas que su amiga noto y le presto un paño para que se las secara. El cual tomo con tristeza. – Gracias.

- No te preocupes, tal vez no sea nada.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Bueno…, en realidad no estoy segura, pero sentadas aquí sabremos porque ese ligero cambio de actitud. – En eso Erika apunto al frente de su amiga, quien luego se dio cuenta que estaban sentadas detrás de Red, pero al parecer, el chico parecía no haber estado atento a esta conversación.

- ¿Por qué estamos sentadas aquí? – Murmuro con rabia Misty por esa pequeña treta, tratando a la vez que su ex no se diera cuenta.

- Ya te dije, para darnos cuenta de porque su cambio de actitud. – Le susurro al oído de su amiga.

Mientras que esta discusión sigue su curso, nos vemos ahora con las dos chicas nuevas faltantes, quienes al parecer su contratiempo se debía a una situación algo incoherente y era porque el grupo de pokémons psíquicos que estaban encargados de llevarlos al aula de conferencias, estaba conformado por un pequeño grupo de Abras, que aún eran novatos en esta labor, ya que el hecho de que en este año ingresaron más alumnos de lo esperado, estos pokémons no estaban lo suficientemente entrenados como para hacerse cargo de llevarlos al aula, que de su preocupación, los habían alejado más del aula de conferencias. Por lo que perdían paulatinamente y con suma lentitud su concentración, que el efecto de hipnosis se iba desmoronando. Esto hizo que ambas chicas se dieran cuenta que todo era un truco mental y que todo esto fue creado por un nervioso grupo de Abras. Yellow se acerco a uno de ellos, sintiendo algo de nostalgia por ver a ese grupito lleno de nerviosismo por lo que decidió intentar leer sus pensamientos y saber porque hacían esto.

- ¿Yellow?, ¿Qué estas haciendo? – María parecía no comprender porque su amiga ponía su mano en la cabeza del pequeño Abra.

- No te preocupes María, solo quiero saber que paso. – Le respondió mientras cerraba sus ojos para concentrase.

- ¿Vas a leer su mente?

- Así es. – Yellow le sonrío y continúo. – Ya veo. Con que es eso.

- ¿Qué sucede Yellow?

- Al parecer estos pequeñines nos iban a llevar al aula de conferencias, pero es su primera vez en hacer esto, por lo que se pusieron nerviosos y se perdieron.

- ¿En serio? – María se veía tan sorprendida como la primera vez que vio las habilidades de su amiga al ver los pensamientos de los pokémons.

- Sip. Pero lo malo es que… – Esto no sonaba bien. – En realidad ellos no saben como llegar haya.

- ¿Estarán bromeando?, ¿no es así? – La preocupación de llegar al aula de conferencias parecía recorrer fríamente el cuerpo de ambas chicas. – ¿Por qué enviarían a un grupo de Abras que no saben la dirección correcta?

- Ellos no tienen la culpa. Sus otros amigos los intimidaron y ellos querían demostrar que podían hacerlo. – Respondió Yellow, mientras trataba de calmar a esos pequeñines que continuaban temblando de lo nerviosos que se encontraban. – Ya, no estén tristes, ustedes no tienen la culpa, encontraremos la forma de ir a nuestro destino.

- ¿Pero cómo llegaremos al aula de conferencias si somos nuevas?

María tenía razón en eso, ninguna de ellas había estado ahí antes y su ubicación aún era todo un misterio. Pero esto dejaría de serlo pronto, ya que una extraña figura de forma silenciosa apareció detrás de ambas chicas, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera notar su presencia, era casi como un fantasma silencioso y con una fría y ronca voz les hablo.

- ¿Qué les parece si yo les ayudo con ese pequeño dilema? – Al decir esto, ambas chicas sintieron un fuerte escalofrío subirles por las espaldas.

La ceremonia de presentación estaba a unos pocos de dar inicio, pero para el director, algo no parecía hacerlo sentir bien. Se le podía ver por los estudiantes, caminar de un lado a otro, sujetando su cabeza como si algo le molestara y lo hiciera enfurecer. En su mente una sola cosa le recorría por su cabeza: ¿Dónde estará, dónde estará ese tonto? . Su preocupación fue captada inmediatamente por su asistente que trato de saber la razón de tanto nerviosismo.

- ¿Le sucede algo director Giovanni? – Pregunto Sabrina, mientras le ponía su mano encima de su hombro izquierdo, tratando de llamar su atención.

- ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Kouga?, se suponía que el ya debería de haber aparecido para que se presentara con los nuevos estudiantes. – Giovanni si que se veía demasiado preocupado, Kouga no solía llegar tarde, pero siempre aparecía de último momento.

- ¿Kouga? Creo que el menciono que tenía que recoger algo de su oficina.

- ¿Recoger algo?, ¿acaso se trata de esa cosa del año pasado? – El director se puso a recordar la última situación en que Kouga apareció con unos escasos minutos de retraso a la presentación y el tan solo recordarlo lo ponía nervioso.

- Creo que ha de ser por eso.

- Entonces será mejor que empecemos sin el con la presentación Sabrina. No creo que pueda tolerar ver otra vez esa ridiculez ante los estudiantes.

- ¿Esta seguro de eso director?

- Estoy seguro, comencemos ya. Quítales a los nuevos estudiantes la hipnosis para que les demos la bienvenida.

- Entendido jefe.

Con una gran fuerza psíquica, Sabrina les ordeno a sus Pokémon que les quitara el efecto de la ilusión a los nuevos a pesar de que no todos estaban en sus lugares, por los que fueron acomodados por el resto de los profesores a pesar de que fueran muy pocos los alumnos que vieron que faltaban y la mayor parte de estos se veían sorprendidos por lo que pasaba.

- Buenos días y bienvenidos a todos los alumnos del Instituto de Educación Pokémon de Ciudad Viridian, espero que sean bien recibidos por los demás estudiantes del lugar y que le saquen el mejor provecho de la escuela. – Giovanni parecía estar completamente confiado con la situación y su aspecto cambio repentinamente, no se veía para nada gruñón, sino una persona completamente diferente, a la de una comprensiva y pacífica. – Ahora, será mejor que tomen lugares en los asientos debajo del escenario para que continúe la presentación de los que serán sus siguientes profesores. – Agrego el director, mientras apuntaba desde su podio a los asientos que se encontraban hasta el frente de los demás estudiantes que se podrían ver a lo lejos.

Cuando el director dio su presentación y los estudiantes nuevos, junto con sus pokémons eran guiados a sus respectivos asientos, Red y Pika trataban de buscar con entusiasmo a la chica de cabellos dorados largos junto con su acompañante Pikachu de entre los demás estudiantes, pero no logró encontrarla en ninguna parte. Se suponía que todos los alumnos nuevos ya estaban en el escenario, pero le costaba creer que ella no estuviera entre todos los demás alumnos. Pero sus dudas se le despejaban tras escuchar la conversación de los dos chicos que se le habían montado encima con anterioridad en el salón.

- Oye David…, no veo a tu prima por ningún lado. ¿No se supondría que ella debería de estar con los demás estudiantes? – Pregunto algo preocupado Bruno a su amigo, tratando de fijarse bien si sus ojos no le mentían.

- ¿No está?, pero si la vimos llegar junto con su amiga, deberían de estar con los demás estudiantes ahora. – David intento buscar a su prima lo mejor que podía, pero quedo completamente perplejo, no veía entre los egresados a su querida prima ni a la amiga de su prima. – Bruno, tienes razón, no están ellas, algo les debió pasado, los pokémons de la señorita Sabrina nunca fallan y al parecer eran todos, se aseguraron los profesores de eso antes de que llegaran. ¿Cómo es posible de que esto ocurriera?

Esto no le gustaba para nada a Red, sus dudas que se empezaban a disipar se convertían con gran impacto en una preocupación dolorosa, que le hacía sufrir tanto a el como a Pika, pero no podían moverse de donde estaban, se encontraban en medio de todos los demás estudiantes y no tenían permiso de retirarse a algún lado hasta que la ceremonia de presentación terminara. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era esperar a que llegaran las chicas faltantes, de donde quieran que estén y que no les haya pasado nada malo.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo en donde se encontraban las muchachas extraviadas parecían haber sido paralizadas por lo extravagante y sombrío que se veía la persona que les hablo por detrás. Ambas creían estar en problemas por no poder llegar al aula, por lo que les costaba trabajo decir una sola palabra. Inclusive sus pokémons se habían quedado inmóviles y se escondieron en los brazos de las chicas, pero los únicos que sentían alegría al verlo eran los Abras que dejaron de sentirse tristes.

- Ustedes no parecen ser de este instituto, o eso pareciese, sino fuera porque llevan el uniforme del lugar, pero nunca las había visto ingresar a esta escuela. ¿Acaso son de nuevo ingreso?

Pregunto un señor, cuyo aspecto parecía que los años ya le habían pasado de golpe por lo canoso que tenía su cabello color morado oscuro y cuya vestimenta que parecía estar hecha de harapos de colores oscuros. Esta vestimenta tan sombría le cubría en parte su rostro, dejando ver simplemente el brillo de sus ojos como el de una serpiente, esperando el momento de atacar. Toda esa vestimenta lo hacía ver caso como el de un Ninja nocturno, preparado para la batalla. Pero a pesar de su apariencia intimidante, no se veía como una mala persona del todo, pues les acerco su mano para levantarlas del suelo, después del susto que les acomodo a las chicas y el tratar de ofrecerles su ayuda para que pudieran llegar a su destino.

- ¿Les vuelvo a preguntar? – Volvió a preguntar, solo que ahora intento relajar su voz. – ¿Son ustedes de nuevo ingreso a este instituto? – Cuando vieron que parecía de confianza, María le respondió, solo que aun con un poco de temblor en su voz.

- S…sí, somos nuevas en el instituto…, pero nos perdimos. – La joven parecía estar tensa con esta situación.

- Pero no fue nuestra culpa, los Abras que nos guiaban no sabían el camino. – Contesto Yellow casi con fuerza y con cierta sinceridad en sus ojos. – Pero por favor, no sea malo con ellos, no son del todo culpables. Solo intentaron dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Entonces, de sus pequeños y brillantes ojos amarillos, comenzaban a brotarle lágrimas de honestidad y preocupación. No era una chica mala, se preocupaba mucho por los pokémons. Cosa que el señor noto de inmediato, la honestidad era algo que el admiraba de los estudiantes que ingresaban en el instituto y el que ella se preocupase por los Abras era algo que en ese instituto se encargaba de enseñar. El respeto por sus compañeros Pokémons.

- No hay problema por ellos pequeña, le informare a la señorita Sabrina lo sucedido, para que este al pendiente de lo que sucedió, pero ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es irnos de inmediato a la ceremonia de presentación para los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso como ustedes dos y sus compañeros pokémon. ¿Esta claro?

- Si. Muchas gracias señor… – Ambas respondieron al unísono, pero nunca escucharon el nombre de la persona que les ofrecía su ayuda y tampoco se habían presentado ellas.

- A si, soy su nuevo subdirector. – El señor se quito la mascara que le cubría su rostro y se presento con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. – Mi nombre es Kouga, mucho gusto.

- ¿Aaaah?…

Las chicas quedaron perplejas. No se habían esperado nada igual de su nuevo subdirector. "¿Una persona mayor disfrazada de Ninja como si fuera un niño pequeño?", esto si que era nuevo para ambas chicas. Pero no podían quejarse después de todo, ya que el las iba a ayudar sin problemas a su destino.

- ¿Y bien, como se llaman ustedes? – Pregunto sin fijarse lo apenadas que estaban las jovencitas.

- ¿Ha…?, si, mi nombre es María.

- Y yo soy Yellow.

- Muy bien. María, Yellow. Síganme lo más rápido que puedan. Nuestro destino esta exactamente del otro lado de la escuela y algo me dice que el espectáculo inicio sin nuestra participación.

En eso una cortina de polvo surgió de la nada y un Kouga veloz se podía ver cómo se hacía pequeño por el pasillo de lo rápido que iba, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido poseído por un Luxray con indigestión. Ellas no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Quedaron tan perplejas que se tallaron sus ojos continuamente. Lo bueno es que sus compañeras pokémon les ayudaron a moverse, para que no se quedaran atrás y lo alcanzaran.

En el aula de conferencias, el director Giovanni solo esperaba a que todos los estudiantes tomaran asiento, para que pueda continuar con la presentación del personal quienes se iban a encargar de dar sus conocimientos a sus nuevos estudiantes y se puedan conocer mejor. Pero lo que el director no pudo ver era que dos asientos aún no habían sido tomados por sus respectivos usuarios.

- Bien, ahora que todo se encuentra en orden, dejare que nuestros profesores se presenten ante ustedes. – El director bajo del podio y le cedió el micrófono a uno de sus trabajadores.

- Hola a todos y es un placer para mi el poder ver a muchos rostros nuevos de los que estoy seguro, serán grandes estudiantes. Soy el profesor a cargo de enseñarles teoría pokémon y pueden llamarme Profesor Oak.

Todos los alumnos, al terminar de ver como se presentaba su nuevo mentor aplaudieron al unísono, pero al disiparse ese ruido, comenzaron los murmullos entre estos.

- … Oigan, ¿No creen que esta demasiado viejo?…

- … Si, pero… ¿A que se referirá con eso de teoría pokémon?…

- … ¿Creen que este loco?…

- … Con esa bata y ese peinado lo hacen ver como un científico loco…

Al cambio de profesor y dar igualmente su presentación, apareció una chica demasiado joven que la mayor parte de los estudiantes creían pensaba que se veía demasiado joven como para ser profesora y que su vestuario se parecía un poco al de las demás estudiantes.

- Tu turno Hikari. – Le susurro el profesor a la siguiente en presentarse al podio y quien estaba siendo acompañada por un pequeño Eevee que hacía resaltar con su belleza, el encanto de la profesora.

- Gracias Oak. – Le respondió con un gesto amable, mientras que cubría con su mano el micrófono. – Hola a todos, mi nombre es Hikari Mihara. Pueden decirme profesora Hikari, y estoy encargada de enseñarles a todos lo que es coordinación pokémon. Espero que la mayor parte de ustedes les interese mucho esta clase y logren convertirse en buenos coordinadores como su profesora.

Terminando esta presentación, un estruendo de aplausos un poco mayor del que le dieron al profesor Oak, de parte de los estudiantes masculinos. Muchos se sentían cautivados al verla que los que esperaban convertirse en buenos coordinadores pokémon, ahora querían superarse aún más como lo sería su nueva profesora. Y después, al silenciarse esta lluvia de aplausos, los murmullos brotaron de nuevo.

- … ¿No crees que sea demasiado joven como para dar clases?...

- … Si, tal vez sea demasiado talentosa…

- … Yo ya quiero entrar en su clase…

- … Dejen de estar hablando, que ya va a pasar el siguiente profesor…

Con el siguiente cambio de profesor, los murmullos cesaron de repente y el silencio invadió de nuevo en el aula. Este tenía una complexión un poco más joven que el del profesor Oak y mayor al de la profesora Mihara. Muchos esperaban saber que tipo de materia les podría dar este profesor.

- Hola muchachos y bienvenidos. Yo seré su profesor de entrenamiento en combate pokémon. Mi nombre es Robert Kuntsmann, pero también pueden llamarme profesor Kuntsmann.

Termino regalándoles un gesto de confianza a los nuevos estudiantes. Logrando así más aplausos que los del profesor Oak, pero no tantos como su colega Hikari.

Las presentaciones estaban llegando a su final, solo faltaban las profesoras Daisy y Lorelei y la asistente del director Giovanni, Sabrina; eso sin contar también con el subdirector Kouga, quien seguía corriendo habilidosamente por los pasillos guiando a las nuevas estudiantes a llegar al mismo destino.

- Señor Kouga. ¿Cuánto más nos falta para llegar al aula de conferencias? – Grito Yellow entre jadeos, pues su velocidad no era la suficiente como para alcanzar a su subdirector y ya le empezaba a dar sueño después de haber usado sus poderes para ver dentro de las cabezas de los Abras.

- Ya falta poco. Solo unos pocos minutos más y llegaremos por la entrada de recibimiento. – Respondió entre gritos, pues le costaba trabajo ver en donde estaban las chicas al dejarlas tan atrás suyo.

- ¿No podría ir más lento?, no podemos ir a su mismo paso. – Pregunto María, quien también se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su amiga.

- Para nada. El director nos regañaría si llegamos tarde, y no saben como se pone cuando algo malo pasa. Así que les recomiendo que aguanten unos pocos metros más, si es que no prefieren ir al salón de castigo en su primer día de clases.

Las dos jovencitas se preocuparon aún más tras oír la advertencia de Kouga. Si ya tenían suficiente como para estar perdidas y perderse las cosas en su primer día de clases, el que reciban sus padres un justificante de que estuvieron castigadas en el primer día de clases les impulsaba a que le llevaran el ritmo de su subdirector, haciendo quedar en ridículo a su velocidad Ninja.

- ¿Pero qué?... Oigan, no tan rápido. Yo soy su guía.

Al fin cuando la profesora Daisy estaba a punto de dar su presentación, el subdirector logro abrir la puerta de golpe con un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que todos los estudiantes pudieran ver a un extraño señor disfrazado de negro como si fueran pijamas y detrás de el a dos chicas con sus pokémon y a un grupo de Abras, todos jadeando de lo apresurados que iban, que el director casi se le caía la cara de vergüenza al ver a su subdirector con el mismo disfraz del año pasado. Lo que quería evitar para esta ceremonia.

- Ya… llegamos… Aquí es… el aula… de conferencias… - Les dijo Kouga, mientras que arrastraba sus palabras entre su cansancio.

- KOUGA.

Un aullido mortificante se escucho golpear en todas las paredes del aula. Era el director Giovanni, y no parecía estar nada contento con la ridícula forma de entrar de su mano derecha y más aparte ver que faltaban otro par de estudiantes ante la presentación de la ceremonia. Se podía sentir el intenso fuego del infierno iracundo que emitía el director desde su cuerpo. Parecía estar sediento de sangre. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Sabrina intento calmar su rabia sujetándole el brazo y tratar de razonar con el, pues vio a los Abras que acompañaban a los agredidos.

- Suéltame Sabrina. Tengo que hacerle entender a este payaso que no iba a tolerar de nuevo que hiciera este tipo de ridiculeces y de paso a esas dos pequeñas que desobedecieron las órdenes de venir de inmediato aquí. – Vocifero entre jaloneos a Sabrina, pero ella continuaba intentar de explicar lo que pasaba.

- Señor, si quiere puede desquitarse con Kouga todo lo que quiera, pero esas chicas no tienen la culpa de llegar tarde.

- ¿Eh?... – El director se detuvo en seco, por no entender bien lo que pasaba.

- Ustedes tres, vengan aquí. – Ordeno Sabrina a sus Abras para que se tele transportaran frente a ella. – ¿No les había dicho que no podían ir a recoger a los estudiantes, sin antes haber pasado el entrenamiento básico? – Dio entre regaños a sus pokémons.

- Señorita, no les grite así a esos pobres. Ellos no tienen toda la culpa. – Intervino con fuerza Yellow, tratando de que calmar la situación, pero al ver los rostros furiosos de quedo paralizada del miedo. Pero su amiga intento calmarlos en su lugar.

- Lo que ella quiere decir es que ellos fueron intimidados y retados para hacer esa labor. – Sabrina se les quedo viendo a ambas chicas con una cara de incredulidad, pero como ambas estaban temblando dejo pasar las cosas.

- Bueno, eso creo que logra explicar un asunto. Pero… Kouga. Se suponía que tenías que llegar a tiempo. ¿Puedes explicar esto? – Ahora era el turno de Sabrina de regañar a su compañero.

- Ha… bueno… este… - El Ninja trataba de buscar palabras para defenderse de esa acusación. Pero fue ayudada por la chica rubia.

- El llego tarde porque nos ayudo a encontrar el lugar de vuelta. Nos salvo de llegar tarde.

- ¿Es eso cierto Kouga? – Pregunto entre gruñidos el director.

- Si, bueno. No quería que estas pobres muchachas llegaran tarde a este evento.

- Muy bien, lo dejare pasar por esta vez. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir y quítate ese ridículo disfraz. Y ustedes dos. Tomen asiento entre sus demás compañeros de grupo.

- SI.

Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo y actuaron de inmediato para no enfurecer más al director. Pero hasta el fondo, donde se encontraban los estudiantes de último año, observaban con temor lo que sucedía. El tan solo ver como el director gritaba como bestia a esas pobres estudiantes y al subdirector hacía que su piel se les helara. Pero el único que no se sentía así era Red, sentía muchos ánimos para intentar conocer a esa chica del Pikachu por ver el valor que tuvo para enfrentarse de esa forma al director y proteger a esos pobres Abras. Su corazón latía con tal rapidez, que casi sentía que no podía respirar.

Ya con un Kouga de un traje un poco más decente y las estudiantes extraviadas localizadas en el lugar al que querían llegar, las presentaciones de profesores continuaron con Daisy, quien esperaba a que el ambiente de la discusión se tranquilizara desde el podio.

- Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Daisy Oak y a partir de este inicio de clases, seré su profesora de Crianza Pokémon. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien durante su ciclo escolar y que disfruten mucho de mis clases. – Con eso bajo del podio con mucha seguridad y le otorgo el turno a Lorelei.

- Gracias Daisy. – Le gratifico con una sonrisa, pero de un rato a otro su gesto se puso tan frío como si se extinguiera el fuego con una ventisca helada. – Hola. Mi nombre es Lorelei y yo seré su profesora encargada de darles Cuidado Pokémon.

Vocifero sin el mismo encanto que las profesoras anteriores, que solo se escucharon unos aplausos fríos y sin mucho empeño, que inclusive no hubo murmullo alguno después de que ella bajara del podio y subieran los últimos en darles la bienvenida a los demás alumnos. La profesora bajo de inmediato y la siguiente era la señorita Sabrina y a pesar de que su aspecto también se veía algo amenazador como el de Lorelei, trato de calmar la situación.

- Hola a todos, hasta ahora todos sus profesores ya les han dado la bienvenida al instituto. Mi nombre es Sabrina y soy la asistente del director Giovanni. También estoy de encargada de las situaciones que pasen en el instituto y supervisar las actividades extracurriculares que ustedes los estudiantes piensen hacer durante su estadía aquí. – La profesora respondió con una sonrisa algo fingida, que solo las mujeres del auditorio admiraron al verla en el escenario y de nuevo los murmullos se llenaron de entre los asientos.

- …Vaya, la señorita Sabrina es sorprendente…

- …Si. Y también es muy linda…

- …Quisiera ser tan sorprendente e increíble como ella algún día…

Al bajar Sabrina del podio, el último en presentarse fue Kouga, solo que ya no tenía su disfraz de Ninja oscuro y ahora llevaba puesto un conjunto de oficina color negro. Se veía totalmente diferente, como si la alegría que llevaba en el momento en que llego con las dos estudiantes faltantes hubiera desaparecido, dejando a un Kouga serio, quien se dirigía con pasos pesados al podio, para darles la bienvenida final a los estudiantes.

- Hola a todos. – Su voz ronca y fría llenaba a los estudiantes con algo de miedo hacia el. – Como ya vieron cuando ingrese, soy el sub-director de este instituto y mi nombre es Kouga. Mucho gusto de verlos.

Termino con una fría mirada, en la cual hacía temblar a todos los estudiantes nuevos. Exceptuando a los alumnos anteriores, debido a que ya habían visto anteriormente ese escenario el año pasado y a pesar de que se habían divertido de ver al Kouga introvertido de traje Ninja, el ver a un Kouga agresivo con su traje de oficina, los hacía temblar al verlo. Pero sabían muy en el fondo, que era una buena persona. Tras bajar del podio, Giovanni subió de inmediato, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro de su mano derecha, por su repentino cambio que esperaba de el.

- Bien, con esto da por terminada la bienvenida al instituto. Por favor, los nuevos hagan una fila cerca de la salida, para que les den el diagrama del instituto con el que podrán localizar con facilidad sus nuevos salones de clase. El resto de los alumnos, favor regresen a sus respectivos salones de clase, para continuar con sus materias.

Una parte de las clases acabaron y otra da inicio, el tiempo que paso en el aula de conferencias termino, tomando el tiempo de una clase normal. Ahora las clases iniciaran, pero para los alumnos de primer ingreso, lo más tradicional es el de presentarse con sus demás compañeros y el de conocer los temas que se les otorgaran. Técnicamente no se hace nada el primer día de clase para los nuevos. Pero en el caso de los estudiantes que ya se conocen bien y tienen su tiempo cursando en el instituto, el primer día de clases era como el de cualquier día normal en una escuela. Por lo que pasaremos a las clases de Red y sus amigos a ver que pasa.

La primer clase que se saltaron fue la de Teoría Pokémon, con el Profesor Oak, por lo que la siguiente es Combate Pokémon, con el Profesor Kuntsmann, quien estaba esperando a ver a sus viejos alumnos, para enseñarles nuevas técnicas de combate y escuchar como pasaron sus veranos. Solo que no iba a pensar que le tendrían una extraña sorpresa.

- Hola muchachos. Es un gusto volver a verlos después de su periodo vacacional. – Saludo le profesor Kuntsmann a sus alumnos, mientras los veía entrar al gimnasio de entrenamiento Pokémon.

- Hola profesor. – Gritaron todos sus alumnos al unísono.

- Bien, creo que ya todos están aquí. – Dijo, mientras miraba alrededor si no faltaba algún otro alumno que llegase. – Si es así, empecemos la clase con un calentamiento de combate de batalla en equipo.

- Si, ya esperábamos algo como esto profesor. – Gritaban varios alumnos, pues las batallas que se libraban en el gimnasio, para las clases de Combate Pokémon, eran contra el profesor, lo cual hacía más interesantes las cosas, para ver si lo podían superar.

- Entonces. Comencemos.

Grito con entusiasmo, mientras liberaba a sus dos pokémons para iniciar la batalla. De un lado apareció un poderoso Lucario, quien tenía por nombre Aural, quien salio de su pokeball con un aspecto feroz en sus ojos, y arrojando golpes y patadas al aire, como el de un gran guerrero, quien llevaba por nombre "". Y del otro lado, el compañero de equipo del combatiente. Un formidable Blaiziken, quien lanzaba llamas desde su pico con gran potencia, presumiendo así de su fuerza, intimidando a los alumnos. Este pokémon tenía por nombre Hellblazer.

- Ahora bien… ¿Quién será la primera pareja que peleara contra mí?

Se decía a si mismo, mientras observaba al grupo de estudiantes que tenía frente a el, quienes se mantenían saltando en parejas levantando los brazos, para que el profesor los tomara en cuenta y les dejara participar. Pero le llamaba la atención de uno de sus estudiantes más fuertes, quería saber que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Y más aparte como mostraría sus habilidades junto a su pareja, después del verano. Era algo que simplemente se podría decir, que ya estaba planeándolo todo, para el momento en que las clases iniciaran.

- Red, ven aquí. – Le hablo el profesor a su estudiante, mientras lo señalaba con su dedo entre sus demás compañeros.

- ¿Ah? Esta bien. – Respondió algo distraído, algo extraño de ver, pero no que fue tomado en cuenta por el profesor.

- Colócate en el otro lado del campo de batalla, mientras elijo a tu compañero. – Mientras que Red tomaba lugar, el profesor rebuscaba de entre las cabezas que rebotaban de sus estudiantes a la pareja de Red, a una figura algo inquieta que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de los estudiantes, como si no quisiera ser vista. Pero no contaba que el profesor tuviera tan buena vista. – Ahí estas. Ven aquí Misty. Serás la pareja de Red para esta batalla.

- ¿Ah?, no gracias profesor. No creo tener ganas de pelear. – Le dijo Misty a su profesor, mientras se escondía entre sus compañeros. Pero Kuntsmann la tomó del brazo y la saco a la fuerza, sin discusión alguna.

- ¿Cómo de que no tienes ganas de pelear?, soy tu profesor y no deberías de estar desobedeciendo a tu profesor. – Respondió de forma hilarante, mientras halaba con más fuerza a la jovencita que se aferraba de lo que podía para no participar junto con su ex.

- No. Por favor. Elija a otro, pero no yo. – Gritaba Misty, mientras era arrastrada y puesta a un lado de Red.

- Ya no discutas y agrúpense como siempre para empezar la batalla. – El profesor seguía ignorando lo que pasaba. Tan solo quería ver que tan fuerte se habían vuelto esos dos y si le tenían una sorpresa en batalla.

- P…pero profesor. – La muchacha parecía muy molesta con lo que pasaba, pero ahora tenía que hacer equipo con Red. En eso, ella le dio una mirada molesta a Red, pero su rostro parecía estar ruborizado. – Red, espero que estés atento a la batalla. – Le hablo con frialdad a Red, mientras desviaba su mirada de el, ocultando así sus sentimientos que aún tenía por el. - ¿Entendiste? – Pregunto ahora con furia.

- S…si, entiendo, entiendo. – Contesto Red de forma intimidada. No la había visto igual de furiosa, que los primeros días en que ellos salían.

- Bien. Y no te estés distrayendo.

- Dejen de discutir y empecemos con las clases. – El profesor estaba algo impaciente por comenzar con la batalla.

- Si, ya vamos a empezar. – Le grito Misty a su profesor del otro extremo del estadio. – Y Red… Será mejor que no me interrumpas en la batalla. ¿Esta claro? – La joven parecía estar muy enfadada con su ex, pero se le veía aun algo sonrojada.

- No te preocupes, no lo hare. – Le respondió Red medio confiado en su voz, pero igual trataba de ocultarse bajo su gorra. – Terminemos rápido con esto. Vamos Pika. – Red se puso más serio y decidió dar el primer paso en el campo de batalla.

- Starmie, prepárate para atacar también.

Le ordeno Misty a su pokémon para que iniciaran la pelea contra los pokémons de su profesor. Pero su tensión de estar cerca después de lo que paso era tan grande, que se podía sentir en el aire. Solo su profesor era el único que no lo podía sentir, pues estaba rodeado por una fuerte aura combativa por las ansias de pelear con sus mejores estudiantes. Ninguno de los dos estudiantes imaginaba que el estar bajo esa presión de estar juntos después de haber roto y con sus sentimientos desordenados harían que sus pokémons también se sintieran algo frustrados y que no pudieran mantenerse concentrados.

- Hellblaze ve directo por Pika, usando anillo ígneo. Aural, contra Starmie usando velocidad extrema. – En eso sus Pokémons se movieron a una velocidad increíble a intentar de acertar sus ataques contra los pokémons de sus alumnos.

- Pika intenta evadir su anillo ígneo con substituto. – En eso su Pikachu creo un clon que le ayuda a evitar el ataque de su oponente y se prepara para contraatacar de otro lado. Mientras que en el otro encuentro.

- Starmie, evita que te toque usando Psíquico y arrójalo contra su Blaiziken.

En eso, el Starmie de Misty, detuvo en una luz púrpura al pobre Lucario que no podía moverse en el aire y lo arrojó hacía su compañero, pero debido a que los sentimientos que le transmitía su entrenadora, le era difícil en concentrarse, por lo que no pudo fijar bien el blanco y fue lanzado al Pikachu verdadero de Red, quien estaba preparando un ataque eléctrico. Y Pika, quien no pudo ver bien después del impacto, electrocuto a su compañero Starmie.

La falta de concentración tanto de los entrenadores como el de los pokémons hacía que se interrumpieran a cada instante con los ataques, haciendo que Pika y Starmie comenzaran a pelear y atacarse el uno al otro por no concentrarse más en donde apuntan con sus ataques.

Esto hacía enfurecer mucho a su profesor, quien esperaba que esta batalla le fuera todo un reto y que sus mejores estudiantes no se pusieran igual que la primera vez que lucharon ambos contra el. Casi podía recordarlo. Fue un momento en que la relación de ellos dos ya se había formalizado y se había dado a conocer en toda la escuela.

Fue en el segundo periodo del instituto e igualmente, ocurrió durante el primer día de clases. Ambos se comportaban como una verdadera pareja, pero aún se sentían nerviosos de estar juntos. Su relación había iniciado en el periodo en que las clases del primer periodo estaban llegando a su fin. Misty fue quien dio el primer paso a declararle los sentimientos que tenía por el, un día antes de que las clases acabaran. Y a pesar de que antes se llevaban mal y peleaban mucho, Red la acepto, pues el también sentía algo por ella.

Con el tiempo que tuvieron en las vacaciones, fortalecieron esa pequeña relación y al entrar a clases, le habían pedido a su profesor Kuntsmann que para ese año les dejara ser pareja de batalla, cosa que le extrañaba de Red, pues el formaba equipo anteriormente con Green y eran los que mejor combinación hacían, a pesar de que se llevaran peleando a cada rato. Y la primera batalla que Red y Misty hicieron juntos contra su profesor fue algo desastrosa, pues ambos se sentían algo incomodados al ser su primera vez peleando juntos frente a toda la escuela. Ambos ya habían peleado juntos antes, pero no frente a un gran público y cuando la mayor parte de los alumnos se entero de aquello, se les ponía su rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Pero, a pesar de que aquella vez fuera todo un desastre, las clases siguientes probaron que su fuerza era imponente y que ningún equipo contra el que se enfrentaban en la escuela los podía vencer.

A pesar de que el profesor espero mucho tiempo para que la batalla fuera un reto, y la batalla parecía que la tenía a favor, decidió que era mejor disolver su agrupación y que se realizaran nuevos equipos, de los cuales, el iba a decidir, conforme a lo que lleva observando a sus alumnos.

- Aural, Hellblaze. Deténganse. Creo que ya ha sido suficiente. – Les ordeno a sus pokémons con un tono algo serio y tratando de pensar el porque no pelearon sus alumnos como antes. Por lo que trato de tener una conversación con ellos y ver si podía ayudarles, como suele hacer cualquier profesor. – ¿Chicos? ¿Les sucede algo? – Pregunto con un tono amable y serio a la vez.

- No. No es nada. – Respondió Misty con un tono cortante y fijando su mirada fuera del contacto de su profesor.

- ¿Red? ¿Tu si me puedes decir que les sucede? – Volvió a hacer la pregunta su profesor. Esta vez hacía Red.

- Si, le puedo decir que es lo que pasa. – En eso Red le murmuro al oído de su profesor todo lo que pasaba y el porque de su comportamiento. No quería que las cosas pasaran a más.

- Así que eso es lo que pasa. Bien, creo que fue mi culpa el obligarlos a pelear juntos. Ahora veo que tendré que modificar los grupos para este año.

Dijo, mientras revisaba sus papeles en los que tenía apuntados los nombres de sus alumnos y los grupos en que se formarían. Al ver que tendría que mover a Red y a Misty con otros estudiantes para que hicieran pareja lo ponía algo tenso. Por lo que decidió organizarlos en ese instante y ver que se podía hacer, mientras miraba su lista.

- Supongo que no tengo más remedio que hacer unos cambios. – Murmuro, mientras veía fijamente en su tableta, cuales de las parejas establecidas, tendría que desintegrar. – Bien, pues creo que la mejor opción sería Green con Red como lo fue el año pasado y por ende, Misty estará con Blue. – En eso un grito negativo se oyó con tremenda fuerza.

- ¿QUÉ?, ¿Hacer equipo con esa chica antipática y fea? – Grito furiosa Blue hacía su profesor, mientras señalaba a Misty.

- ¿A quien le dices fea, bruja? – Le respondió de la misma manera a Blue, Misty.

- ¿Acaso hay alguien más fea que tu aquí? – Contesto Blue con un cierto tono de arrogancia.

- Ahora veraz. – En eso, Misty se arrojo contra Blue. En verdad que había fuego en esto. Ambas ya se tenían furia la una con la otra.

- ¿Por qué es que esto siempre pasa con ambas cuando se trata de belleza? – Murmuro Red mientras las veía discutir.

- Es cierto. – Comento Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados – ¿Por qué es tan importante para ellas quien es la más bella? – En el momento en que Green dijo esas palabras. Las dos chicas dejaron de pelearse entre ellas y se fueron contra Green.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante dices? – Le grito Blue con ira. Jamás la había visto así en su vida. – Para nosotras el ser más bella que la otra lo es todo. – Green se sentía intimidado y retrocedía con cada palabra que le decía Blue. – ¿O es que acaso no me ves bonita? – Con un cambio rápido, Blue dejo su faceta de regaño al de una chica traviesa y tierna. Dejando a Green sin palabras. – Anda, responde. Di algo, no te quedes así. – En eso, el profesor Kuntsmann interrumpió lo que sucedía y comentó lo siguiente.

- Bien, bien. No haré ese cambio. Así que dejen de pelear.

- Que bien profesor. – Respondió Blue alegre, mientras se sujetaba del brazo de Green. – Además, no quisiera que me separaran de mi novio. – Agrego mientras miraba fijamente a Misty, con un gesto burlón para que se enfadara.

- Oye, ¿pero que estas haciendo? – Dijo Green algo molesto por el comportamiento de Blue.

- Bien. En ese caso… – El profesor mantenía su vista en su lista de alumnos de nuevo y se le ocurrió otra opción que sería más útil.

- Profesor, si quiere a mi puede cambiarme con Misty. – Sugirió Erika, quien intentaba hacer más sencillas las cosas entre lo que pasaba el pleito.

- Bien, entonces Misty se ira con Erika y Red con… - En eso el profesor busco en la lista quien era la pareja de Erika para ponerlo con Red. – Elisa. Por cierto. ¿En dónde esta ella? – Pregunto el profesor Kuntsmann, mientras veía alrededor de sus demás alumnos.

- Ella esta buscando algo en su casillero, por lo que se llevo a su Charmander con ella. – Le respondió Erika.

- Esta bien. Solo que no se atrase. Mientras tanto continuemos con las clases.

Dejando a esta clase por terminada, puesto que Red y Misty no podían mantenerse concentrados, y el profesor decidió que fuera mejor que se prepararan con sus nuevos compañeros para la siguiente clase de mientras.

Por lo que ahora la siguiente clase que les tocaba y para que pudiera finalizar el día escolar era la clase más fría de todas. La clase de Cuidado Pokémon con la profesora Lorelei. Solo que el profesor Kuntsmann ya sabía que esa clase les tocaba a sus estudiantes, por lo que decidió escoltarlos a todos al salón, para poder ver a Lorelei, un tanto, para hablar con ella y darle ánimos a su pareja, como lo otro de darle el pequeño aviso de lo que pasaba con sus estudiantes Red y Misty y que no fuera tan mala con ellos.

Aunque al parecer casi no le hacía tanta importancia de lo que le dijera el. Solo estaba concentrada en darles las clases rápido, pues quería salir temprano de sus deberes.

- Hola a todos. Espero que hayan disfrutado todos ustedes de sus vacaciones porque a partir de ahora tendrán mucho trabajo encima de ustedes y no podrán tener el tiempo suficiente para descansar. – Murmuro medio molesta la profesora hacía sus estudiantes. – ¿Esta claro? – Grito mientras les lanzaba una mirada escalofriote, que todos parecían haberse congelado.

- Parece que la profesora aún continua molesta. – Le susurro David a su amigo Bruno que estaba sentado atrás de el.

- Es cierto, pero calla. Si no nos meterás en problemas como la otra vez. – Susurro, mientras se ocultaba de la profesora. En verdad que ella era muy estricta.

- Guarden silencio. Ahora, saquen sus libros y pónganlos en la página 10, para empezar a ver el primer tema.

Durante la clase, todos los estudiantes se mantenían nerviosos de tanta seriedad de su profesora, pero algunos aún sintiéndose así de tensos, aún veían lo hermosa que era. Pero los dos chicos distraídos estaban más curiosos en saber porque su compañero Red no ponía atención a la clase y se quedaba quieto mirando fijamente a la ventana.

- Oye Red. ¿En qué estas pensando? – Le pregunto David quien estaba sentado detrás de el.

- ¿Ha?…, no es nada, solo estaba viendo el paisaje. – Respondió con un rostro completamente rojo, pues estaba ocultando que lo que realmente el quería era el volver a ver a esa jovencita de cabellos rubios.

- No parece que no fuera nada Red. – Le hablo una voz seria y con tono bajo, a un lado de el.

- ¿Green?…

- Red. Te has puesto así toda la mañana. Después de que nos enteramos de tu ruptura con Misty. Pero no parece que fuera por eso. ¿O me equivoco? – Green decía la verdad. Su mirada nunca le fallaba y Red no sabía que decirle. Se sentía totalmente acorralado, pero en el instante en que pudiera decir algo más. Un golpe con un libro lo salvo, por así decirlo.

- ¿No les dije que pusieran atención a la clase? – Murmuro una voz iracunda que parecía que lanzara fuego de la boca con cada bocanada de aire que arrojaba.

- Fue sin querer profesora. – Respondió Green mientras se sobaba la cabeza de aquel golpe.

- Si profesora. – Red se sentía completamente avergonzado por ello.

- Será mejor que estén atentos a la clase si es que no quieren estar castigados en su primer día de clases.

- Si maestra. – Ambos respondieron al unísono. En verdad que era una vergüenza hacer algo como eso, del modo en que los regañaba la profesora.

Pasado una estricta clase, de la cual salieron todos muy cansados y llenos de tareas para el día siguiente que les volviera a tocar Cuidado Pokémon, muchos fueron a sus casilleros a preparar las cosas para regresar a sus casas. Solo que Red en lugar de salir directamente para su hogar en Pueblo Paleta, se dirigió al bosque verde, junto con Pika, para pensar un rato en lo que le había pasado en el instituto, sobre la chica que había visto y sus problemas que tenía aún con su ex, Misty.

Ese lugar fue cuando conoció por primera vez a su pequeño compañero amarillo y era el lugar donde más suele ir a pensar las cosas. Un lugar muy tranquilo y sin problemas hasta el momento en que cuando el ocaso de la tarde empezaba a cubrir el bosque, un grito de una jovencita se escucho en lo profundo.

- Pika. ¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? – Pregunto Red, mientras se levantaba del árbol en el que se encontraba postrado.

- Pika. – Le afirmo, mientras se ponía en una posición de combate. Algo muy en el fondo de el, le decía que había problemas.

Los dos aliados, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían al lugar de donde provenía aquel grito alarmante. Pero en el momento en que llegaron vieron a un extraño pokémon azulado, con forma de serpiente. Era un Dragonair salvaje que estaba atacando a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y largo que tenía el mismo uniforme que el del instituto al que va Red.

La pobre joven se había tropezado con una rama y su compañera Chuchu quien estaba gravemente herida la estaba cargando en sus brazos que le era complicado escapar de aquel Dragón iracundo. Pero en el instante en que el Dragonair salvaje iba a atacarla, el joven muchacho llego a su rescate apartándola de ese brutal ataque mientras la sostenía en sus brazos. Pero al momento en que la quitaba de ahí fue herido levemente por la espalda con la cola de ese pokémon.

El joven parecía estar contento por salvar a la pequeña muchacha que estaba en apuros que ignoraba el golpe que le habían acomodado. Pero la chica pudo notar que su espalda había sido golpeada y que su camisa se había roto con ese ataque. Solo que ese asunto ahora no era un problema, Red tenía que evitar que ese pokémon continuara molestándola y Pika lo apoyaba igualmente al ver a la pobre de Chuchu lastimada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunto Red a Yellow quien se encontraba aún en sus brazos, y mientras que ella lo miraba detenidamente y algo avergonzada.

- Hem…, este…, si... Me encuentro bien… gracias. – Respondió con vergüenza.

- No te preocupes, ahora me encargo de el. – Le decía mientras la recostaba en un árbol y acompañaba a Pika para la batalla.

- Ten cuidado. Es muy fuerte. – Grito la joven preocupada, mientras vía al chico correr entre las llamas que dejaba el Dragón iracundo con su ataque lanzallamas.

- No te preocupes. Aunque veas que este amiguito sea pequeño, en realidad es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece. – Le respondía a la jovencita, mientras que evadía uno y cada uno de los ataques que le lanzaban. – Ahora Pika acabemos con un Rayo.

Con la orden que le dio su entrenador, Pika le lanzo una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dejo fuera de combate al Dragonair. Con eso Red fue con la pequeña que seguía asombrada de la habilidad de su rescatador. Y mientras que lo veía sonrojada, ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ella había encontrado a su amor en esa batalla.

- Vamos, levántate. Ya todo pasó. – Le dijo Red a la joven, mientras le estiraba su brazo para que pudiera ayudarla a levantarse.

- G…gracias. – Respondió con timidez en su rostro.

- No tienes porque dármelas. Estabas en peligro y yo estaba cerca. – Le respondió con sinceridad y a la vez con un rostro ruborizado, mientras fingía una carcajada. Pero esa risa cambio por el de un rostro serio, mientras se acercaba al rostro de ella. – Además… lo hice porque… - En eso Red se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella.

- ¿P…por qué? – Yellow se sentía nerviosa por lo que pasaba y empezaba a imaginarse lo que podría pasar. Solo que ella creía que era demasiado repentino.

- Porque… creo que me gustas. Desde que te vi llegar a nuestro instituto. – En eso el la abrazo y no la soltó para nada. Pero ella no parecía resistirse, al parecer ella también lo quería. Y se aferro a el con fuerza.

- ¿Es cierto eso? – Susurro Yellow al joven.

- Si, es la verdad.

- Pero no se tu nombre. – Le dijo Yellow, mientras le escurrían pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Mi nombre es Red. Y no me digas tu nombre, ya me lo dijeron hoy. Yellow. – Le respondió con un susurro al oido.

Tras estas palabras ella lo abrazo con fuerza y caminaron los dos juntos y tomados de las manos a la casa de Yellow mientras que en su otra mano, Red llevaba su bicicleta, pues el aún se preocupaba de que algo le pasara en la oscuridad del bosque verde.

- ¿Estas seguro de que esta bien de que me acompañes hasta mi casa? – Le pregunto la joven al chico que la rescato.

- Si. Estoy seguro. Además… tu pobre Pikachu quedo muy mal herida. – Respondió Red apenado, mientras veía que la pequeña chica aún sostenía a su compañera entre sus brazos.

- No tengas cuidado, que se que pronto estará bien. – Dijo Yellow, tratando de calmarlo, pues ella podía curarla, pero no estaba segura si debería mostrárselo.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes tener la certeza de que ella se recompondrá muy pronto si los daños que sufrió fueron excesivamente fuertes? – Red parecía no comprender lo que quería decirle. Y Yellow estaba cada vez más nerviosa por la pregunta, que no tuvo más remedio que intentar curarla en un lugar en donde Red no pueda verla.

- Solo lo se. – Le respondió de mala gana, mientras le soltaba la mano. – Por favor, no me sigas. Ya vuelvo.

Red en realidad no entendía lo que le pasaba. Solo la vio esconderse detrás de unos árboles, y aunque le llamaba la curiosidad de saber porque lo decía, prefirió no molestarla.

Minutos pasaron volando y cada vez se oscurecía el bosque, y Red empezaba a sentirse ya preocupado por ella. Pika decidió ir a buscarlas con su olfato para averiguar que era lo que pasaba, sin importar que. Pero cuando llegaron, ambos vieron que ella se encontraba durmiendo junto con su Pikachu en sus brazos. Por lo que la subió en sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta su casa, cosa que el no sabía bien donde era, pero el olfato de Pika lo guiaría hasta ahí.


	4. Tengamos una cita ¡Es hora de los celos

Capitulo 2

Tengamos una cita. ¡Es hora de los celos!

En las profundidades del bosque verde el sol solo podía cubrir con su luz unas escasas áreas pues ya estaba por ocultarse entre las montañas. Red llego con Yellow en sus brazos hasta una cabaña rústica de dos pisos. Pika le señalaba con su pata derecha que esa era la casa de Yellow. Cuando se acerco Red un poco más a la cabaña de Yellow, noto que la luz interior del piso de abajo estaba aún encendida. Pero algo le susurraba en la mente a Red. ¿Tendré que llamar a la puerta para que sus padres me abran y vieran que tengo a su hija en brazos? ¿Y si ellos malentienden el asunto? Ella aún se ve muy joven y podrían pensar que intentaba hacer otra cosa. Estos pensamientos lo tenían frustrando mucho. Intento buscar una forma para que Yellow estuviera a salvo en su casa.

Observo una de las ventanas de arriba, el podía subir fácilmente con ella en brazos pero el problema era que el no sabía cual pudiera ser el cuarto de la joven. Entrar por detrás pudiera ser igual de inconveniente en caso de que lo vieran entrar. Todas sus ideas lo hacían sentirse frustrado, hasta que Pika jalo su pantalón y le mostró una silla mecedora a un lado del pórtico, inclusive arriba de la mecedora tenía una cobija. Era el lugar perfecto puesto que ella aún seguía dormida y evitar problemas con sus familiares.

- Gracias Pika. Ahora creo que ella podrá descansar mejor cuando le abran la puerta. – Le dijo a su compañero con una sonrisa.

- Pika. – Respondió con un gesto de confianza, al tiempo que veía de cerca de Chuchu.

Red se acerco al pórtico con Yellow y Chuchu, la acomodo en forma de que no la despertara. La arropo con la cobija mientras le ponía a Chuchu en los brazos de ella. Ambas se veían tan tiernas que decidió no molestarlas y solo toco a golpes la puerta, para salir de ahí a toda prisa montado en su bicicleta.

Cuando el había desaparecido en la espesa oscuridad de lo que estaba el bosque verde, una persona salio de la cabaña. Su vestimenta consistía en un gorro de lana verde, con unos pantalones con tirantes y una camisa roja a cuadros con un chaleco anaranjado. Tras rebuscar en varios lados quien había sido el que llamo a la puerta, solo pudo ver a Yellow adormilada con Chuchu en brazos.

- ¡Yellow! ¡Yellow despierta! – Le hablo aquel hombre todo preocupado al encontrarla ahí.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quién grita? – Hablaba Yellow aún con lo ojos cerrados. – Por favor denme otros cinco minutos más.

- Por favor Yellow despierta. Me tenías muy preocupado.

- ¿Tío? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? – Tras levantarse en seco al escuchar la desesperación de su tío y ver que estaba sentada en la mecedora que estaba fuera de su casa, se preguntaba el porque estaba ahí.

- Eso mismo quisiera saber yo. Creí que te habían castigado y saliste tarde de la escuela o que tenías algún inconveniente en el bosque.

- Ahora que lo dices tío… creo que algo paso en el bosque. – Yelllow se puso a recordar a aquel chico que la salvo de ese Dragonair salvaje. Inclusive se sonrojaba de imaginarse como se arriesgo por ella para salvarla.

- Dime. ¿Acaso ahí algo que me estés ocultando Yellow? – Su tío parecía sospechar por aquella ruborización en el rostro de su sobrina.

- No tío como crees. No paso nada… Eso creo. – La jovencita parecía estar muy nerviosa por aquella pregunta de su tío y estaba algo alterada.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo llegaste a casa? Supongo que alguien debió traerte.

- La verdad no lo recuerdo tío. No se si todo fue un sueño.

Y eso era algo que Yellow más esperaba. Antes ningún compañero de Kinder o primaría se había fijado en ella por su timidez. La única que la apoyaba era su mejor amiga María, solo que aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar con los demás. Solo que ella lo sintió muy real y no sabía si creerlo o no.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que pudo haber sido un sueño? – Su tío parecía no comprender lo que decía. - ¿Pues de que trataba ese sueño tuyo?

- No quiero hablar de eso. Por favor. – A Yellow le empezaban a surgir lágrimas de sus ojos y se ponía más nerviosa.

- Bien, bien. Supongo que alguien o algo te debió haberte traído hasta aquí a salvo. Y me alegra que hayas vuelto a casa, eso es lo que ahora debe de importarme. – Su tío parecía estar completamente preocupado por ella que le dio un fuerte abrazo. Solo que se la aparto, después de unos cuantos minutos de haberla abrazado. – Pero no vuelvas a hacer eso Yellow. Si vas a salir un poco más tarde de la escuela, será mejor que me llames. – Ahora en verdad que parecía estar tomándose el papel que debía de tomar.

- Sí tío. Lo prometo.

Mientras tanto Red se dirigía a toda prisa en su bicicleta a pueblo Paleta. El tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible hacía su casa. Red a pesar de que vivía muy lejos de su casa y tener que ir en bicicleta para trasladarse hacía aquel instituto, el motivo era debido a que el había obtenido una beca para entrar ahí, aparte de que esa era una de las más prestigiosas escuelas a las que el jamás hubiera pensado poder asistir. Muchos de los más grandes entrenadores, líderes de gimnasio y coordinadores pokémon, entre otros habían ingresado en aquel instituto.

Red no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad para asistir ahí, es por eso que tiene que ir muy rápido a su casa montado en su bicicleta sin parar. Aunque en su mente podía pensar que el haberse tardado en ir a su casa debido a que tuvo que salvar a esa jovencita Yellow, fue lo mejor, pues así pudo pasar aunque sea por unos pocos instantes un momento con ella. Aunque hubiera esperado que no fuera tan doloroso como la vez que conoció a Misty y tuvo que detener los ataques de su Gyara cuando se había vuelto totalmente agresivo. Las marcas de ese Dragonair se encontraban encima de las de su Gyarados, cubriendo el golpe, pero aún le dolían, pero el pensar en Yellow hacía que ese dolor desapareciera. Aunque el ahora quería que cuando volviera a estar en la escuela, era que volviera a pasar otro momento con ella, aunque sin tanto dolor.

Y el no era el único ansioso en que ya fuera mañana. Pika también quería volver a ver a Chuchu. Pero cuando Pika se sujetaba de la mochila de Red con fuerza, abrió un poco una de las bolsas en donde se encontraban los cuadernos. En eso Red noto que se había abierto y se detuvo para cerrarla antes de que sus apuntes se los llevara el viento. Solo que Pika estaba sosteniendo uno de los cuadernos que logro salvar antes de que se cayera. El chico pudo ver de que materia era y se puso un poco más preocupado por llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa.

- Cielos, se me olvidaba que me habían dejado una gran cantidad de tarea. Maldición, tengo que llegar muy rápido. – En eso una ráfaga roja surgió entre la noche por intentar llegar a casa a tiempo. El cuaderno que vio era el de la clase de la profesora Lorelei y sabía que si no llegaba a tiempo, pudiera que no la terminara a tiempo.

- Pikaaa… - Su compañero parecía estar volando con aquella velocidad que casi no podía sostenerse bien de Red y evitar caerse por tremenda velocidad.

- Que mal que Aero no pueda traerme a la escuela. ¿No lo crees así Pika?

- Pikaaa…

La razón por la que su Aerodactyl, Aero, no pudiera llevarlo a la escuela y salir cuando el quisiera se debía a las reglas de la escuela sobre el límite de estatura de entrenador y pokémon las cuales consistían que ningún pokémon debería de medir más de 15 cm que su entrenador debido a que ocuparían mucho espacio en el salón y sería difícil dar una clase con ellos ocupando espacio, las reglas se omitían solo con los pokémons tipo fantasmas debido a que ellos podían desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Así es el porque ninguno de sus otros pokémons aparte de Aero como Lax, Gyara y Saur podrían acompañarlo ahí. Los que si podían acompañarlo a la escuela eran Poli y Pika, solo que Poli se encontraba enfermo y aún no podía llevarlo al instituto. Lo bueno es que no tenía que hacer una batalla doble sin compañía en la escuela.

Al día siguiente, Red se veía totalmente adormilado en el salón de clases aunque para el era una fortuna que la primera hora le tocara la clase de coordinación pokémon. El casi no le prestaba atención a la clase debido a que el le gustaba más las batallas pokémon que el ser un coordinador Pokémon.

La profesora Hikari estaba muy emocionada con empezar su clase con sus alumnos anteriores. Aunque no le estaba prestando atención al pobre de Red que estaba totalmente sin aliento sobre su pupitre. El único que no se encontraba adormilado era Pika, y eso era porque se quedo a dormir en su pokebola mientras que Red se desvelaba apurándose en avanzar con su tarea. Cosa que tenía que entregar para otro día, pero aún así era cansado en hacerlo.

Mientras que la profesora dibujaba con mucha alegría en el pizarrón para sus alumnos cuales tipos ataques son más efectivos para una presentación en un concurso, Pika agarraba un lápiz y se ponía a dibujar los símbolos que hacía la profesora, para que Red no perdiera nota en la clase y pudiera seguir durmiendo otro rato más. Ante este acto algunos cuantos alumnos que se quedaban pasmados viendo como el pequeño ratón amarillo se ponía a dibujar lo que su profesora estaba apuntando en el pizarrón que les parecía curioso para algunos como para otros algo tierno, que no tardo mucho que empezaran a surgir los murmullos dentro del salón.

- Green… Psss… Green. – Le dijo una voz detrás de la silla de Green.

- ¿Qué pasa Bruno? – Respondió Green de mala gana después de un par de minutos de ser molestado.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Red? Esta muy cansado. ¿No te parece? – Susurro su compañero que aún seguía viendo con preocupación hacía Red.

- ¿Cómo voy a saber que le pasa?, ni que fuera su niñera o su madre como para saber porque se encuentra así.

- Pero tú vives cerca de su casa.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que yo pudiera saber porque se encuentra así? Tampoco lo ando espiando.

- Bien, lo entiendo. – Respondió Bruno desilusionado y algo triste por los regaños que Green le daba.

- Aunque también me preocupa su comportamiento. – Termino diciendo Green con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz, aunque su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Si que era intimidante.

- Vaya Green. Parece que te gusta más Red que yo. – Le susurro Blue quien se estaba sentando a un lado de el.

- No digas tonterías Blue. ¿Por qué no mejor molestas a Red para que se despierte? – Con ese comentario que le dio Blue, decidió voltear molesto hacía otro lado para ignorarla.

- Ya no te enojes querido. O si no seguirás distrayendo a la profesora. – Murmuro mientras lo ignoraba, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y su rostro apuntando al pizarrón.

- ¿A qué te refieres con…?

En eso Green sintió un aura intimidante en su espalda. Giro su cabeza con lentitud al lugar de donde provenía esa fuerza abrumadora. Sentía que se había metido en un lío de nuevo por culpa de sus compañeros. Es por eso que normalmente prefiere ignorarlos durante las clases, aunque también prefiere ignorarlos sin estar en clases. Solo le causan problemas.

Cuando vio bien quien era la que desprendía esa esencia abrumadora, observo que su profesora Hikari lo estaba viendo fijamente con una picara sonrisa. Parecía como si le tramara algo por estar alzando la voz en medio de la clase y por estar llamando más la atención que Pika quien seguía dibujando los apuntes en el cuaderno.

- ¿Pro…Pro… Profesora Hikari? – Green ahora si que se sentía totalmente incomodado por el comportamiento de su profesora.

- ¿Acaso tienes algo que compartir para la clase Green? – Su tono de voz parecía tranquilo y sereno. Inclusive tenía una sonrisa luminosa. Pero aunque ella se viera como que nada la molestara, su presencia tenía una sensación de peligro cercano.

- No profesora. No es nada. – Respondió Green con temor.

- Eso creí. Ahora sigamos en lo que quedamos. – Ahora la sensación que despedía la profesora Hikari era tan dulce y sincero como suele ser. Green parecía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba por estar a punto de ser regañado. – Entonces si ustedes usaran estos ataques…

Pero cuando continúo dando su clase la profesora, David y Bruno estaban tratando de aguantarse las risas por la forma en que regañaron a Green y trataron de que la profesora no los viera para que ambos pudieran conversar un rato.

- Que mal que regañaran a Green. ¿No lo crees así David? – Pregunto entre susurros Bruno.

- Si, pero ustedes tienen la culpa. – Susurro entre regaños a su amigo.

- Nosotros no teníamos la culpa. Sino que Red tiene la culpa .El aún esta dormido entre clase y no es regañado por la profesora.

- Eso es cierto. Pero la profesora ya les ha pasado por alto eso a algunos cuantos alumnos porque se preocupa por ellos. ¿No te acuerdas que te dormiste también en una de su clase hasta que toco la campana de salida y fuiste el último en salir?

- Tienes razón. Y hablando de eso… - Bruno parecía tener algo importante que preguntarle a David. Pero parecía algo molesto – ¿Por qué en ese día que paso eso no me despertaste? Recuerdo que me habáis dicho que me ibas a despertar cuando terminaran las clases.

- Perdona. Pero cuando tocaron la campana estaban gritando que estaban dando una batalla pokémon entre el director y un tipo de la Elite 4. No podía perdérmelo.

- Es cierto, cuando desperté baje solo pude ver el final.

Pero en otra parte. Más atrás de las sillas en donde Red se encontraba Misty lo observaba dormir de tanto cansancio que tenía el pobre muchacho. Sabía que el debió de haber hecho algo muy importante como para estar así y no podría culpar a la extensa tarea que les había dejado la profesora Lorelei.

En eso comenzó a recordar los días en que ellos dos solían salir juntos. Red siempre se desvelaba por estar cuidándola. Pasaba las noches en vela por estar sobre esforzándose como siempre lo hacía. Por lo que los celos le llegaron como aguas turbias en su mente. El tan solo pensar que Red se haya conseguido a otra chica con tan solo haber pasado un par de días después de su ruptura la hacía enfurecer.

En su mente solo le recorrían las siguientes preguntas. ¿Cómo es que pudo buscarse a otra? ¿Acaso se olvido tan rápido de mi? ¿Será porque ella es mucho mejor que yo? ¿Es porque se olvido tan pronto de mí? Pero ayer estaba tan triste por lo que paso y ahora el se ve un poco más tranquilo. Puede ser el hecho de que el este dormido. Pero no estaría durmiendo tan tranquilo si no fuera por nada. Debió haber hecho algo como para estar así. En eso trato de inspeccionar un poco más a Red, hasta que encontró una mancha roja brotar de su espalda. Casi no se podía ver a simple vista, pero Misty aunque lo negara seguía sintiendo celos que el anduviera con otra chica después de un par de días de haber roto. Por esa fuerza es que pudo notar ese diminuto rastro. Ella sabía muy bien que esa mancha en su espalda que le brotaba a escasos goteos era sangre. Y recordaba que cuando ambos se conocieron el la había salvado de su Gyarados que se había vuelto loco y con la ayuda de Red pudo salir ilesa de esa citación. Solo que Red no pudo salir bien de esa. El quedo marcado por un golpe que Gyara le dio.

Lo que hizo que siguiera pensando que de seguro el ya se había olvidado de ella y que ya tenía a otra. Sus sentimientos de inseguridad y de ira se podrían sentir en una inmensa aura que hacía que sus demás compañeros sintieran miedo de ella. Solo que Erica pudo entender el porque de esa sensación tan abrumadora y el de esa mirada penetrante hacía Red.

- Misty… Pss… Misty… - Erica trato de llamarle la atención a su amiga entre murmullos, ya que no quiso meterse en problemas como le paso a Green.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Respondió la chica como desesperada y muy molesta.

- Tranquila. Solo quiero saber que es lo que te sucede. – La pobre Erica trataba de tranquilizarla mientras que movía sus manos en señal de que se tranquilizara y guardara la calma.

- No me pasa nada. Son solo imaginaciones tuyas. – En eso giro su cabeza para ignorarla mientras que cruzaba sus brazos.

- ¿No será porque aún sientes algo por Red? – Pregunto Erica con tono melodioso, mientras que se recostaba en su pupitre.

- ¿De donde sacas eso? Ni que me importara tanto. Por mí que se muera. – Aunque ella dijera eso, su cuerpo la contradecía.

- Eso se nota. Llevas rato escribiendo en tu cuaderno Red y apuñalando en donde escribiste con tu lápiz. Aparte también de no dejar de verlo con esa mirada penetrante tuya. – En eso la joven observo su cuaderno mutilado y comenzó a sentirse triste.

- Tienes razón Erica. Es por Red.

- ¿Y ahora que tiene? Ya terminaron y desde ayer te sientes así de triste por el. ¿Qué es lo que paso ahora?

- No es nada. – Volvió a ignorarla con frialdad.

- ¿Acaso tienes celos? – Murmuro Erica mientras continuaba escribiendo los datos que apuntaba la profesora.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Debes de estar bromeando? – Misty parecía estar echando fuego por la boca.

- Solo dije lo primero que se me ocurrió. Creo que acerté porque te sonrojaste muchísimo. – En eso Erica se empezó a reír un poco por la expresión que tenía Misty en su rostro. - ¿Y dime ahora por qué los celos? Tu antes no te sentías así más que cuando Blue se le insinuaba a veces solo para molestarte.

- Bueno… este… ¿Cómo decírtelo? – En eso Misty parecía estar algo apenada que se veía a sus manos y también juntaba las puntas de sus dedos de forma consecutiva. – Es que el solía estar así cuando nos conocíamos… y el verlo así de tranquilo puede significar que el se olvido de mi.

- No creo que esa sea la razón del porque Red este así. Supongo que son ilusiones tuyas después de que lo botaste y aún lo extrañas.

- Aunque sea cierto que yo lo extrañe. – Respondió entre regaños Misty a su amiga. Mientras que seguía sonrojada e ignorándola. – ¿En verdad crees que el no se consiguió a otra chica?

- No, solo bromeaba. Si es como dices, seguro que el ya es feliz de nuevo con otra chica. – Respondió con seriedad Erica mientras que intentaba analizar la situación de Red.

- No hagas ese tipo de bromas. ¿Qué no ves que me haces sentir muy mal por dentro? – Ahora la pelirroja estaba aún más insegura.

- Ya, ya… tranquilízate. Aún no estamos seguras de que el se haya olvidado de ti o si tiene a alguien más.

- Si es que se olvido tan rápido de mi por otra chica, creo que yo lo… - En eso arranco una de las hojas de su libreta y empezó a despedazarlas.

- Mejor deja de decir eso. Tú fuiste quien lo rechazo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Además, tampoco es como para que te enojes con la otra chica en caso de que sea de esta escuela o que viva por donde Red vive. – Le decía su amiga sin darle tanta importancia al tema.

- No te pongas así de madura conmigo. ¿Si tu novio se consiguiera otra chica, no harías acaso lo mismo?

- Tú lo has dicho. Si tuviera un novio así lo hubiera dejado. Pero no es lo mismo con un ex. Eso ya es muy diferente.

- Bueno. ¿En ese caso me vas a ayudar si o no? – Misty no parecía darse por vencido con lo que su amiga le decía para que no hiciera una cosa descabellada.

- ¿Ayudar en qué?... No… No… ¿No me digas que vas a espiarlo?

- Si Red tiene a otra me sentiré un poco más tranquila en saberlo.

- Yo no diría eso. Tu aún lo amas y si el tiene a otra, creo que terminaras matando a ambos. – Respondió entre dudas, puesto a que si era lo que imaginaba, sabía que no terminaría en nada bueno.

- No es que aún siga amándolo ni porque este celoso de el. Solo quiero saber porque es que esta tan tranquilo después de que termináramos.

- Como tú digas. Pero no dejare que hagas una estupidez. – En eso Misty se molesto por ese último comentario y trato de contradecirla.

- ¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo estupido? – En eso Erica trato de recordar.

- Bueno, aquella ves que intentaste ver si Red te engañaba con Blue cuando la invito al cine pues Green no pudo asistir y tu estabas enferma… también cuando el estaba en el parque con Elisa conversando debido a un proyecto escolar… También… - En eso fue interrumpida por Misty.

- Bien, bien, ya te entendí. Cielos. No debí haberte preguntado. – En eso Erica comenzó a reírse por la actitud de su amiga.

Mientras que las clases de Red continuaban con el aún adormilado. En la clase de Yellow estaban teniendo la clase de Cuidado Pokémon con la profesora Lorelei. Solo que Yellow estaba algo distraída viendo por la ventana de su salón el patio de entrada y pensaba en aquel extraño de nombre Red que la rescato a ella y a Chuchu en el bosque verde. Ella pensaba que posiblemente el pudiera ser de esos tipos que les gusta vigilar a las personas y la había seguido hacía donde se encontraba o también se preguntaba que si el estaba cerca cuando paso eso.

Esas dudas la tenían nerviosa y distraída en la mayor parte de la clase. Pero algo que si recordaba bien de Red eran las cicatrices que llevaba en su espalda que le había dejado ese Dragonair. Por lo que se le quito de la mente que el fuera un chico malo. Pensaba que el era muy valiente como para arriesgar su vida por alguien que apenas haya conocido. Esas ideas la hacían volar por un rato hasta que su amiga María que estaba sentada a un lado suyo observaba que no había apuntado algo de lo que la profesora estaba diciendo. Por lo que intento llamarle la atención de forma disimulada para que la profesora no se diera cuenta, lanzándole su goma para borrar en la cabeza. Eso sirvió para llamarle la atención.

- Oye. ¿Para que me lanzaste eso María? – Respondió algo molesta Yellow, pero en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención de la profesora.

- Estabas distraída. No has anotado nada desde hace unos 10 minutos.

- ¿En serio?, no lo había notado. Gracias. – Le contestó algo apenada por lo que paso entre susurros.

Aunque el intentar hablar discretamente entre amigas, no fue lo suficiente para evitar que la profesora se diera cuenta de aquella charla y se pusiera molesta con ambas chicas. El reflejo de luz que se desprendían de sus gafas evitaba que se pudiera ver la rabia que la profesora tenía en sus ojos.

- Señoritas. En mi clase no se toleran los chismes. Así que guarden silencio. – El tono de voz de la profesora daba miedo, e inclusive azoto un libro con fuerza en uno de los pupitres como si este fuera una regla para regañarlas.

- Lo sentimos profesora. – Ambas respondieron al unísono algo apenadas.

- Bueno, por ser la primera vez que están en mi clase. Pasare esto por alto. – Les decía mientras les daba la espalda y volvía al pizarrón. Al tiempo que también se acomodaba sus gafas. Solo que se detuvo por unos instantes y giro su cuello para verlas antes de sentarse. – Pero espero que no se les olvide hacer eso de nuevo. Y eso va para todos los de esta aula.

- Si profesora Lorelei. – Respondieron todos al unísono con algo de temblor en sus voces. Tanto que no murmuraban nada del miedo que sentían.

- Bien ahora continuemos con la clase.

Con el final de la primera hora de clase, el inicio del receso se daba en el instituto. En el patio María y Yellow se reunían para almorzar juntas y Yellow quería aprovechar ese momento para contarle a su amiga lo que le había pasado el día anterior en el bosque. Mientras que por otro lado, Red continuaba dormía aún en su salón, mientras que la profesora Hikari se acercaba para despertado, quien también estaba sonriendo al verlo como dormía. Ella se preocupaba por sus alumnos y sus clases no eran tan complicadas por la que no se disgustaba con ellos.

- Red… Red… Vamos, despierta dormilón. Anda, levántate que te perderás el almuerzo. – Ella lo estaba moviendo con su mano en la espalda de Red para que lograra despertarlo. Pero cuando Red escucho almuerzo se levanto como un rayo.

- ¿Alguien dijo algo de almuerzo? – El pobre muchacho comenzó a buscar por todos lados con sus ojos rojos si es que había algo de comer. Hasta que vio a su profesora sentada a un lado de el. – ¿Ha? Profesora Hiakari… Lo siento mucho. Me quede dormido en su clase. – El pobre intentaba disculparse mientras que se ocultaba su rostro por la vergüenza que tenía.

- No te disculpes Red. Seguro que tuviste una mala noche. Pero parece que Pika te ayudo mucho durante la clase. – En eso cargo al pequeño Pikachu de Red para apapacharlo y luego le señalo con su dedo el cuaderno que estaba con unos dibujitos o más bien unos garabatos casi reconocibles. - Parece que tienes un pequeño artista aquí contigo. – La profesora soltó unas cuantas sonrisitas pues le pareció gracioso el ver a un Pikachu que supiera dibujar. – Si que eres un Pikachu muy amable. – Le decía con un tono como de una niña pequeña al Pikachu que cargaba frente a ella.

- Este… profesora. Creo que eso lo podría molestar. – Red parecía estar preocupado de que Pika pudiera electrocutar a su profesora. Solo que en lugar de que Pika estuviera molesto, parecía estar disfrutando el que jugaran así con el.

- A mi no me parece que le moleste. – Le respondió entre pequeñas risitas.

- Bueno, antes a mí me electrocutaba. – En eso un crujido salio del estomago de Red. Haciendo que la profesora le devolviera a Pika.

- Supongo que ya has de tener hambre Red. Deberíamos retirarnos ya del salón. – La profesora Hikari parecía estar muy contenta. Solo que antes de que salieran se detuvo para pedirle a Red un favor. – Por cierto Red. ¿Me ayudarías con unas cosas antes de que vayas a comer? – Pregunto con un cierto tono de niña pequeña.

- Claro profesora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

- ¿Podrías cargar estos papeles y acompañarme a la sala de profesores? Anda… Por favor… - En cuanto la profesora le mostró la tremenda montaña de papeles, Red parecía estar deprimiéndose por tanta carga. Pero una ves habiendo aceptado ayudarla no pudo dar marcha atrás.

- Si. Por mi esta bien. – Le respondió con un rostro algo pálido.

- Que bien. En marcha al salón de profesores. – Grito con mucho entusiasmo la profesora Hikari mientras que ella solo llevaba su bolso y portafolios y saltaba por los pasillos tarareando una canción de forma alegre.

- Cielos. Espero que cuando llegue no haya terminado la hora del almuerzo. – Red sentía que su estomago se comía a si mismo.

- Piika. – Murmuro su compañero mientras que el sostenía en su cabeza otra pequeña cantidad del monto de papeles de la profesora.

Mientras tanto en el los comedores del instituto, Misty y Erica esperaban en una de las mesas a ver si Red llegaba en cualquier momento con la otra chica que Misty esperaba que no fuera la gran cosa. La única inconveniencia para ella es que Red no llegaría a los comedores acompañado con dichosa chica puesto a que el aún no le ha hecho una invitación cordial. Sabía que tenía que ser más sensible con lo que paso y quien sabe si ella se acuerda de el después de llevarla en sus brazos dormida hasta su casa.

Por otra parte, en los jardines de la escuela, Yellow y María estaban compartiendo su almuerzo, puesto a que los campos de ahí eran muy tranquilos e imaginaban que nadie podía molestarlas ahí. Por lo que dejaban libres a sus compañeros pokémon a que jugaran un rato bajo la sombra del árbol en donde se encontraban.

Yellow se sentía algo distraída por lo que había pasado el otro día. Aún no sabía bien si era un sueño o no y si ese chico se volvería a cruzar con ella en la escuela. Por lo que quiso conversar ese tema con su mejor amiga. Sabía que podía contar con ella para una situación así.

- Ferchu… - Yellow cuando empezó a dar la charla, parecía estar toda enrojecida de pena que casi podía hablar. – ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta de… de… algo?

- Tú dime. ¿De que se trata? – María parecía estar muy emocionada con lo que quería decirle su amiga.

- Bueno…, veras. Es que ayer me encontré a un chico que me salvo la vida de un pokémon salvaje que me ataco sin razón alguna. Pero el se sacrifico mucho por mi, inclusive el tenía muchas lesiones cuando pudo detenerlo y cuando termino salvándome me dijo que me quería. – Su amiga parecía muy atenta con lo que Yellow le contaba, aunque ella estaba aún más nerviosa.

- Parece una historia fascinante. Me parece raro que un pokémon te atacara. Pero… dime. ¿Cómo se veía ese chico? – Cuando ella pregunto eso, Yellow se sonrojo demasiado que ya no sabía si seguir hablando o mantenerse callada.

- Este…, pues…, el se veía muy guapo. A decir verdad…, tenía el cabello negro, unos brillantes ojos rojos.

- Pareciese como si también el te gustara.

- Bueno…, es que el fue muy valiente en salvarme. No se que debería de hacer. Por eso quiero saber que tipo de consejo podrías darme. – Yellow parecía tener aún dificultades en el amor, por lo que ponía mucha confianza en su amiga.

- Para la próxima vez que lo veas por que no intentas hablar más con el, para así poder encontrar que cosas tienen en común. Ya que apenas y se han visto, y no han hablado mucho. Y como tu amiga, no quiero que salgas lastimada con un amor que puede ser pasajero. – María parecía estar tomándose las cosas muy a pecho, pero solo quería lo mejor para su amiga.

- Tienes razón Ferchu. Aunque no se bien si deba hablarle. – Le respondió con una cara muy roja.

- Tú no te preocupes que yo confío plenamente en ti. Solo debes de tener más confianza en ti misma. – Le daba a su amiga muchos ánimos mientras que ponía una mirada brillante y alegre.

En tanto Red y Pika, al fin pudieron descansar después de subir y bajar tantos escalones. Y eso fue debido a que la profesora Hikari se le habían olvidado las llaves en el salón y tenían que regresar por ellas de nuevo al aula. Después de un rato, a Red solo le quedaban solo unos escasos minutos para poder ir a los comedores y poder llevarse algo a la boca que comer. Por lo que se podía ver a Red y Pika correr por los pasillos del instituto y a toda prisa para ver si conseguían algo.

- Rayos, ya se nos hizo tarde Pika. – Decía entre respiros Red tras guardar la resistencia de donde estaba hasta el comedor.

- Pika… - Respondía con un tono casi como si fuera sarcástico.

- Creo que perdimos una oportunidad de volver a verlas. ¿No crees eso compañero? – En eso Pika le dio un golpe con su cola mientras que subía a su espalda pues se sentía molesto por ese comentario. – Bueno, lo siento. También me siento algo decepcionado por lo que nos acaba de pasar.

A pesar de que llegaran a tiempo al comedor de la escuela antes de que este cerrara y comprar algo para poder comer no pudieron ver de nuevo a la chica de cabellos rubios ni a la Pikachu de ojos rasgados que la acompañaba. Solo podían pensar en apurarse a comer todo lo que consiguieron antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara. En realidad parecía como si les estuvieran apuntando con un arma para que terminaran de llenarse las bocas de comida en una situación contra reloj.

Por el lado de Misty y Erica, la preocupación de la chica pelirroja se fue disipando de a poco puesto a que Red no se pudo juntar con Yellow, pero aún así Misty seguía sospechando de Red y quería estar al 100% segura de que si Red tenía a otra chica o si solo estaba haciendo otra cosa. De algún modo u otro quería saber la verdad, aunque esta hiciera que le doliera el corazón.

Solo que Erica seguía buscando la forma de tranquilizarla. Aunque también le daba curiosidad de saber si Red ya era feliz con otra chica que no fuera tan celosa como su amiga y que lo tratara bien. Aunque esto signifique tener que ayudar a Red y estar en contra de Misty. Ella no era una mala persona, pero si ella era la única que pudiera dar apoyo a Red, lo haría.

El tiempo que paso entre las otras dos clases que faltaban, parecía que se fue volando. Ya todos estaban preparando sus mochilas para salir del instituto. Red parecía verse decepcionado y triste después del almuerzo, cosa que Misty no pasó por alto durante todo lo que fueron las clases. Y su amiga Erica también hacía lo mismo conforme a su amiga.

Cuando Red se apresuro para salir y tomar su bicicleta, debido a que aún no había terminado sus tareas, Misty sospechaba que el estaba pensado reunirse a toda prisa con aquella chica. Imaginaba que a lo mejor la conoció en otra parte que no fuera en el instituto, pudiera que el la hubiera conocido cerca de donde vive. Cosa que no descarto, pero no tenía forma de averiguarlo. Si ella lo seguía, le haría pensar a Red que aún seguía amándolo y que se arrepentía de haberlo botado. Y si no hacía nada, el solo hecho de imaginar que el pudiera estar regocijándose con aquella chica y riéndose de ella hacía que se enfureciera cada vez más. Pero no se le ocurría la forma de saber una cosa u otra. A menos que investigarlo bien de forma curiosa por donde vive. Por lo que tenía que ser precavida y necesitaría la ayuda de su amiga para hacerlo, cosa que a Erica no le costo trabajo descifrar. Solo con ver su cara, sabía que no era nada bueno.

- Erica, para este fin de semana iremos a Pueblo Paleta. – Le decía Misty a su amiga con una voz muy energética.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aún te preocupas por Red? – Erica trataba de ayudar a que su relación volviera, pero tampoco quería que Red sufriera.

- No digas tonterías. Solo quiero ir a visitar ese lugar. – Respondió Misty, mientras que desviaba su mirada de ella.

- En ese caso… ¿Qué haremos haya? ¿Si se puede saber? – Dijo Erica con un tono travieso.

- Bueno..., solo iremos a pasear. Ya sabes. Perder el tiempo. – Misty trataba

- Claro… - Erica aún no le creía a su amiga.

- Y por cierto. Trae un abrigo, un sombrero y unas gafas oscuras. – Misty aún no sabía cuando rendirse y también el admitir que quería volver a estar con Red.

- Como tú digas. Se que esto no llegara a nada bueno. – Le respondía tomando por su lado lo que Misty le decía. Mientras que ambas se dirigían ya a su salón.

Para el día siguiente, Red volvió a salir tarde al almuerzo, por lo que no pudo ir a ver a aquella chica otra vez. Solo que a el ya se le había ocurrido algo. Si no podía invitarla a salir de una forma formal, frente a frente. Tenía que hacerlo de una forma un poco más sensible. Por lo que cuando estuvo en su casa, escribió una carta, para invitarla a salir el fin de semana a los parques de Ciudad Viridian, poniendo también en especifico de esa carta la hora de encuentro y el lugar en donde se encontrarían. Aparte el también se sentiría muy nervioso como para hablarle de nuevo. Así que Red fue al casillero de Yellow cuando volvió a salir tarde del almuerzo y solo era cuestión de tiempo en esperar si ella acepta o no.

Por otra parte ese plan era muy funcional puesto a que Misty iba a estar en Pueblo Paleta para ese tiempo, aunque Red no supiera para nada de sus planes y también así no iba a estar más nervioso para cuando salga con Yellow. Ese si era un buen plan que había ingeniado Red. Ahora solo lo que tenía que preocuparse era el de terminar sus tareas antes de esos días para no tener dificultades para las clases.

Ahora bien, por otro lado, mientras que finalizaban las clases y ya era de que todos de que regresen todos a casa. Yellow y María iban acompañadas a sus casilleros, que por suerte para ambas, les había tocado juntas. Pero cuando Yellow abrió su casillero noto que un pedazo de papel cayo de ahí, y cuando María vio aquel pedazo de papel, dedujo que podría ser de aquel chico que su amiga le había comentado el día anterior. Lo cual para ambas, les dieron ansias de saber lo que decía ahí.

"Hola Yellow, te escribe tu admirador enamorado."

"Te dejo esta carta para que te pueda invitar a salir al centro comercial

de Ciudad Viridian, te espero en el puesto de sodas, localizado en

la entrada del lugar a las 11:00, espero que puedas asistir."

"En caso de que no puedas asistir, lo entenderé."

"Con amor por siempre tuyo, tu admirador enamorado."

Cuando ambas terminaron de leer la carta, a Yellow parecía escurrirle una gran cantidad de lágrimas por sus pequeñas y sonrojadas mejillas. Mientras tanto María podía notar los sentimientos que Red puso con mucho empeño en esa carta. Así que pudo entender que los sentimientos que el tenía en ella eran muy bien correspondidos por la forma en que su amiga se sentía.

Pero en ese instante, el conserje de la escuela Bill, apareció cerca de ambas chicas mientras que paseaba tomado de la mano con la profesora Daisy. Ambos observaron detenidamente las lágrimas que se desprendían de aquellos ojos dorados de la pequeña rubia y quisieron saber la causa de la desdicha y saber si ambos la podrían ayudar.

- Hola… ¿Yellow…, María? – Pregunto entre escasez de palabras la profesora Daisy, por detrás de ambas chicas que casi les dieron tremendo susto pues no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Aunque la profesora aún no recordaba muy bien los nombres de sus alumnas nuevas, por eso se sentía algo incomoda al preguntarle.

- ¿Profesora Daisy?... ¿Qué hace aquí? – María parecía estar sorprendida de ver a su profesora tan tarde y más aún acompañada, que fue la primera en hablarles.

- Bueno…, es que Bill se ofreció a llevarme a la salida del instituto antes de que el se encargara de cerrar las puertas del lugar. – Les respondía la profesora mientras que se sonrojaba cada vez más. - ¿Y por cierto? ¿Qué hacen aún aquí tan tarde? ¿Y por qué esta tan triste Yellow? – Aunque Yellow parecía no poder hablar porque aún seguía sollozando, por lo que María se encargo de responderle a su profesora.

- Bueno, es que… Yellow se siente entre algo emocionada y también triste por esta carta que recibió de un chico. – En eso le mostró a su profesora la nota que habían sacado del casillero. Por lo cual Daisy la tomo para poder leerla detenidamente y saber mejor la razón de esas dulces lágrimas de su estudiante.

- Veamos… paree que los sentimientos en esta carta son reales. Es lo que yo diría "un amor incondicional" – Decía alegre mientras que veía las letras de la carta detenidamente. – Me parece que el es muy buena persona.

- ¿Lo dice por lo que esta escrito en la carta profesora? – Pregunto Yellow con cierta duda en su rostro.

- En realidad ella ha sido buena para detectar las sensaciones tanto de humanos como de pokemons. – Interrumpió entre tanto Bill, mientras que ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la profesora. El parecía estar orgulloso de lo que decía de la profesora Daisy.

- También es porque conozco la letra de este estudiante. – Continúo hablando mientras que soltaba una ricita algo apenada. – Pero eso si. No tienes de nada de que preocuparte Yellow. – Ahora se veía un poco sería y también alegre, por lo que acerco su rostro al de ella. – Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás el aceptar salir con el.

Para cuando ella le dijo eso, abrazo con fuerza a su mejor amiga, mientras que seguía lanzando cascadas de cristalinas lágrimas en el pecho de su amiga, solo que ya no eran de tristeza, ahora eran lágrimas de alegría. El tan solo verlas a ambas chicas, parecía el retrato de madre e hija. Pues Yellow se veía aún muy pequeña como para tener esa edad y aparte también se podía notar los sentimientos que ambas desprendían como buenas amigas que eran.

- Bueno, será mejor que nos apresuremos en irnos. Tengo que cerrar el instituto pronto y también tengo que ponerme a limpiar el lugar con mi nuevo ayudante. – Decía Bill algo nervioso, mientra que les apuntaba con su cabeza a la salida del lugar.

- Esta bien Bill. – Le respondió Daisy mientras que ponía a sus alumnas frente a ella y aún mantenía tomando las manos de Bill para salir del lugar.

Llegando a la salida, Bill se encargo de que las tres jovencitas regresaran por cuenta propia a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que el se quedaba a limpiar el desastre de los estudiantes, solo que antes de que se despidieran, Daisy lo sujeto del brazo y le dio un calido beso de despedida en la mejilla, antes de que Bill cerrara las rejas del lugar. Lo cual hizo que se sonrojara más de cuando estaban caminando ambos tomados de las manos y que caminara torpemente de regreso a los salones, provocando las risas de las tres chicas.

Ahora llegamos al día de la cita. Pero el pequeño problema para Red era que había puesto su despertador muy temprano, para así no ser nada impuntual y no hacer esperar a su cita. Solo que para su colmo, el despertador que había puesto sobre su cabecera se había descompuesto de nuevo y el sueño que el tenía era demasiado pesado. Esto es debido a que se desvelo mucho, y eso que no fue a causa de las ansias de ir a ver a aquella chica, cosa que también no faltaba, sino también porque la causa de si cansancio fueron las montañas y montañas de tareas que la profesora Lorelei les volvió a dejar después de que un pequeño incidente ocurrió en el salón. Y eso fue a cuasa del profesor Kuntsman, pues entro de improvisto al salón para poder invitar a la profesora a cenar, lo cual ocasiono que ella se molestara un poco por aquella interrupción, dejándole a sus estudiantes mucho trabajo, como para que no tuvieran algo de que hablar. Por suerte para Red, tenía otro despertador ambulante, quien no parecía tener buenas formas de levantarlo. Así que el se preparo para darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica al pobre muchacho, para que dejara de estar flojeando y comenzara a vestirse.

- Pika… ya, ya… ya me desperté… por favor deja de lanzar rayos… - Gritaba Red con varios gritos de dolor, mientras que tropezaba palabra con palabra. Solo para confirmarle a su compañero lo activo que lo había puesto por aquel ataque electrizante.

- Pika. – Le respondió con una cara de tener pena tras el doloroso trato que le acomodo a su amigo.

- Bien, ya. No te preocupes, que creo que te hubiera hecho lo mismo para levantarte si estuvieras en mi lugar.

Continuo hablando Red, mientras buscaba algo de ropa que ponerse y acomodarla sobre su cama. Aunque lo único que tenía era solo un par limpio de su ropa casual que suele ponerse los fines de semana, su chaleco y gorra roja y una camisa negra. Así que tuvo que dejar su conjunto sobre su cama, ya no tenía de otra.

- Pika, piika. – Respondió ahora su compañero con un gesto de confianza, mientras que salía de la habitación y bajaba por las escaleras en busca de algo o a hacer algo.

- Espero que ahora hayas aprendido a poner el agua caliente a la regadera Pika, que la vez anterior que hiciste eso, me dejaste todo congelado y termine todo el día resfriado. – Grito Red desde su habitación, mientras que se reía un poco por lo que le decía a su amigo. Lo único que le faltaba era desvestirse y tomar una ducha, pues si que estaba empapado de sudor.

- Piika. – Le termino respondiendo su amigo desde abajo.

Pasemos ahora por unos pocos instantes a la casa de Yellow. En su habitación se encontraban dos chicas, ambas continuaban durmiendo juntas en la misma cama. Ambas estaban juntas en su casa, puesto a que Yellow se sentía muy nerviosa por e día de la cita, debido a que sería la primera cita para ella. Por lo que le pidió a su amiga a que pasara la noche con ella y le pudiera así dar ánimos, pues si que se ponía muy nerviosa como para asistir sola a la cita. Yellow no sabía muy como era el tener una cita, por lo que su amiga María acepto, solo que ambas también estaban algo cansadas y para fortuna para ambas, a comparación de la suerte que tenía Red, era que su despertador si funcionaba, pero lo habían puesto a la hora en que Yellow pudiera prepararse horas después en la que Red se había despertado, puesto a que ella vivía cerca del lugar donde se había acordado la cita. Por lo que Yellow no tenía nada de prisa, pues no era algo que la pusiera tan tensa como Red. Y aunque eso no fuera motivos de prisa, Yellow fue la primera en levantarse. Aunque vio que aún no era la hora a la que había puesto su despertador, así que solo fue a poner el agua para lavarse la cara. No quería volverse a dormir una vez que se había logrado levantar antes que su amiga y que también por vez primera se despertaba temprano.

Para Yellow, el despertarse temprano le parecía ser un milagro, puesto a que a ella le gustaba estar durmiendo mucho, no importaba donde fuera, siempre terminaba tumbada en el suelo adormilada. Pero eso pasaba la mayoría de las veces, solo que algunas otras eran ocasionadas por las veces en que ayudaba a los pokémons salvajes que se encontraba en el camino, ella los curaba con su habilidad y luego de usar esa energía, quedaba completamente dormida como un tronco. Eso le recordó un poco a Yellow la primera vez el como su amiga María descubrió el poder secreto que Yellow tenía y que ella mantenía en secreto.

Cuando Yellow regreso a su habitación, vio a su amiga tan adormilada, igual que como ella estaría si no se hubiera levantado temprano como siempre. Pero le hizo que pensara que los papeles se habían intercambiado, pues ahora le tocaba a Yellow el despertar a su amiga y no al revés. El tan solo mirarla hizo que su imaginación volara y volviera a recordar cuando la Eevee de su amiga, Nanny, se había perdido por el bosque y ambas anduvieron buscándola a gritos para que ella apareciera.

Fue en una época de otoño y ambas chicas tenían la edad de 5 o 6 años. A María le habían regalado para su cumpleaños una Eevee a la que había nombrado como Nanny. Pero cuando ambas fueron a jugar por las cercanías del bosque, Nanny parecía correr dentro del bosque tratando de perseguir algo, como suelen jugar todos los recién nacidos. Pero la juguetona Eevee parecía no volver a donde estaban las dos niñitas y esto les empezaba a preocupar a ambas, por lo que fueron a buscarla, adentrándose al bosque.

Las dos niñas buscaron en cada hueco de cada árbol y en cualquier lugar en donde un Eevee pudiera ocultarse. Tenían tanta preocupación por lo que a ella le pudiera pasar, que gritaban su nombre por el bosque para ver si ella volvía. Pero el hacer esto no parecía ayudar mucho, debido a que ocasionaba que los pokémons salvajes se pusieran alerta a donde estaban ellas dos. Todos los pokémons estaban alerta y posiblemente se podrían preparar a atacar, siendo algunas especies demasiado territoriales. Pero no todos eran así. De entre los arbustos, una pequeña Rattata salvaje apareció detrás de ellas, parecía tener curiosidad en lo que ellas hacían por ahí, por lo que comenzó a seguirlas a un movimiento cauteloso. Ambas chicas parecían no percatarse de su presencia, pero estaban más preocupadas por la pequeña Nanny, que dieron caso omiso a su perseguidora y continuaron avanzando.

A pesar de que ambas chicas buscaran a la Eevee perdida con todo su esfuerzo, la forma en que se adentraban cada vez más y más por el bosque, hacía que cada minuto que permanecían adentro fuera cada minuto más peligroso para ellas, puesto que ninguna estaba siendo acompañada por un adulto ni las dos tenían por ahora un pokémon que las protegiera. Así que el permanecer tanto tiempo en un bosque como ese para un par de niñas de jardín de niños, no era algo bueno. Pero el pokémon que las seguía no representaba peligro alguno, más bien, ella parecía querer estar más tiempo con ellas. Y no solo aquella Rattata quería estar cerca de ellas, sino que también los problemas parecían acercárseles.

Cuando ambas niñas quedaron exhaustas de buscar a la pequeña Nanny por el bosque, la pequeña Rattata salio de su escondite y salto frente a ellas y comenzó a juguetear enfrente de ambas pequeñas con una bellota que se había caído del árbol en el que estaban las dos recostándose. La pequeña rata juguetona rodaba con la bellota por el suelo, para que las niñas la vieran jugar y quisieran acompañarla en su juego en el que solo ella parecía estar entretenida. Pero cuando Yellow vio a tan activa Rattata rodar por el suelo, se le ocurrió el buscar en la mente de esa juguetona roedora, y saber así, si había visto por el bosce a la compañera de su amiga. Solo que aún no sabía si hacerlo o no, y esto debido a que su tío le prohibió que usara sus habilidades frente a otras personas, pero Yellow confiaba mucho en su amiga, así que decidió usar su habilidad secreta para poder ayudarla. Tras acercarse Yellow a aquella Rattata, María parecía extrañarse el que su amiga pusiera su mano sobre la cabeza del pokémon y que ambas cerraban sus ojos, como si compartieran un extraño vínculo.

- Vaya, parece que solo nos has venido siguiendo. ¿No es así pequeña?. Pregunto Yellow a aquella traviesa pokémon, mientras lo soltaba una cálida sonrisa, a lo que ella le asintió alegremente. – Pero no has visto por aquí a Nanny. Creo que tendremos que seguir buscando.

- ¿Ha? ¿Qué paso Yellow? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – Pregunto la pequeña María, con un rostro de sorpresa por lo que veía.

- María. Tranquilízate. Solo prométeme que guardaras este secreto. Por favor. Dime que guardaras el secreto. – En eso, la pequeña Yellow la tomo de las manos con preocupación y con unas pocas lágrimas en su rostro.

- Yellow. Somos amigas. Claro que te guardare cualquier secreto. – Le respondió su amiga, solo que ahora tenía un brillo en sus ojos de alegría y empezó a tomar con más fuerzas las manos de Yellow.

- Bueno… pues como te lo digo… este… pues veras… Yo tengo la habilidad de leer las mentes, pero solo la de los pokémons. No puedo leer la mente de los humanos. – Y cuando ella dijo eso, su amiga empezó a abrazarla con fuerza e hizo que ambas estuvieran saltando, por la alegría que tenía al oír eso. Al tiempo que su aspecto representaba admiración a su amiga.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eres en verdad sorprendente Yellow! ¿Desde cuando es que puedes hacer esas cosas? – María parecía estar totalmente emocionada. Aunque esto incomodara un poco a Yellow.

- Creo que desde que nací, según me lo habían mencionado. Pero mi tío me había dicho que nunca le diga esto a nadie a causa de mi propia seguridad.

- Bueno, tu tío te quiere proteger.

- Eso es cierto, pero creo que se preocupa demasiado. – En eso ambas echaron a reírse, pero esta situación no duro mucho, puesto a que el peligro de una manada de Ratacaites aparecieron frente a ellas.

- ¡Ho no! ¡Tenemos que salir corriendo! ¡Vamos! – Decía su amiga mientras tomaba del brazo a Yellow, mientras que todos los demás las perseguían y también lo hacía la Rattata que jugaba con ellas, solo que sin las mismas intenciones que sus parientes.

El estar en la espesura del bosque para ese momento hacía que el atardecer acabara con la escasa luz que iluminaba el interior del bosque, por lo que encontrar la salida de ahí no era tarea fácil. Los pokémons salvajes parecían multiplicarse por cada minuto que pasaba y no parecían tener manera de escapar, hasta que de tantas vueltas que habían dado dentro del lugar vieron a la pokémon de María quien estaba dormida sobre una colcha de hojas bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- ¡Nanny! ¡Por aquí! – Grito María para avisarle a su compañera que escapara, pero no parecía escuchar.

- Creo que tendremos que ir por ella… - Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. Yellow cayo al suelo tras tropezarse con una rama, haciéndola blanco fácil para los Ratacaites.

- ¡No! ¡Yellow!

Cuando María grito, no pudo soportar el ver lo que ellas le harían, por lo que cerro sus ojos, mientras que las lagrimas de tristezas comenzaron a brotar. Pero cuando cubría sus ojos con sus manos, solo pudo escuchar un estruendo. Como si algo hubiera detenido el ataque. Así que cuando ella abrió sus ojos pudo ver a su amiga desmayada en el suelo y a un chico parado frente a ella, dándole la espalda, mientras que la protegía. El tenía un vestuario rojo y de gorra del mismo color, amenazando a la manada de pokémons salvajes que estaban tratando de avanzar para atacar a su amiga. El parecía ser un entrenador pokémon debido a que atacaba a los agresores con la ayuda de su Pikachu y su Bulbasaur.

- Saur. Usa rayo solar. Pika usa rayo. – Ordeno aquel chico misterioso a sus aliados, logrando ahuyentar así al resto de los pokémons.

- ¿Estas bien amiga? – Pregunto aquel chico mientras le daba la mano a la pequeña rubia.

- M…muchas gracias… este… - En eso el chico se dio cuenta de que no se había presentado debidamente.

- A si. Mi nombre es Red. ¿Y ustedes cómo se llaman? – Respondió algo apenado por su falta de cortesía.

- Yo me llamo Yellow y ella es María. – Le respondió con mucha vergüenza en su rostro.

- ¡Ha! Hola. Gracias por ayudarnos.

- No hay problema. Estaba de camino capturando pokémons, hasta que las vi huir de estos problemáticos pokémons.

- En verdad. Te lo agradecemos mucho. – Le hablo Yellow con un tono un poco más alto, pero aún con el rostro algo sonrojado.

- No. En verdad, no fue nada. ¿Pero qué hacían ustedes aquí sin un pokémon que las ayudara?

- Bueno, es que estábamos buscando a mi Nanny. – Le respondió María mientras que iba a la cama de hojas de su pokémon.

- Parece que quería salir a jugar por un rato. Pero fue demasiado peligroso. Deberían de tener a alguien más con ustedes.

- Veras, es que este es mi primer pokémon y cuando salimos a jugar el se metió al bosque y ya no supimos donde se había metido. – Decía mientras le mostraba a su compañera.

- ¿Y tu pequeña? ¿También tienes un pokémon? – Red parecía saber si Yellow también tenía un primer pokémon.

- N…no, en realidad. Solo ella.

- En ese caso deberías de tener a otro pokémon para que no se adentren las dos solas aquí en un bosque tan peligroso. – En eso, Red fijo su mirada para ver donde habría un pokémon para la pequeña rubia, hasta que pudo notar un Rattata sacar tímidamente su cabeza detrás de un árbol. – ¿Qué te parece ese?

- Esa es la misma Rattata que nos venía siguiendo Yellow.

- Si es cierto.

- Vaya. Parece que ya se conocen. En ese caso la capturare y te la daré.

- ¿En serio? – Yellow parecía estar emocionada por su primer pokémon.

- Solo espera. Bueno Pika, usa un ataque rápido hacía ella. – En eso su compañero salio corriendo para darle un pequeño golpe y debilitarla, lo cual parecía haber sido más que un simple golpe ya que quedo desmayada. – Ups. Creo que fue demasiado fuerte. – Decía mientras que se quedaba algo apenado por el golpe, pero después le lanzo la pokebola y la capturo. – Bien aquí esta ahora tu nueva amiga. Será mejor que ambas se lleven bien pues ahora será tu responsabilidad.

- Claro que lo hare. – Le respondió con nerviosismo y Red le sacudió el cabello poniéndole la mano sobre su cabeza.

- Tendre que escoltarlas fuera de aquí. Aún si ambas tienen un pokémon propio, deben de entrenarlas. Así que yo les ayudare a salir.

- ¡Gracias! – Le respondieron las dos niñas al unísono.

En cuanto los tres seguían caminando por el bosque. Yellow parecía estar muy nerviosa por la nueva compañía de Red, a lo que María pudo darse cuenta. Pero no estaba segura por lo que pasaba, solo podía ver que abrazaba muy fuerte la pokebola que le acababan de dar.

- Yellow. ¿Te pasa algo? – Susurro su amiga para no llamar la atención de Red.

- ¿He? No, no es nada. – Le respondió igual entre silencio mientras parecía haber sido despertada de un sueño.

- ¿Acaso te gusta este chico? – Pregunto con cierta cara de perspicacia.

- ¿Ha? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – Respondió Yellow muy apenada y muy roja.

- No lo sabía. Solo adivine. – Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- No es nada divertido. – Grito Yellow con mucha vergüenza.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas discutiendo? – Pregunto Red algo extrañado.

- No. No fue nada. Solo discutíamos sobre… - Antes de que María terminara de hablar, Yellow se abalanzo sobre la boca de su amiga.

- No, en serio, no fue por nada. – Le decía nerviosa Yellow a Red.

- Esta bien. Pero no levanten tanto la voz si no quieren volver a atraer problemas como el que acaba de pasarles.

- Muy bien. – Le respondieron ambas apenadas.

- Vaya Yellow. Creo que en verdad que si te gusta. – Le decía en voz baja su amiga, mientras que le codeaba el brazo con cierto juego.

- Oye. Deja de decir eso.

- "No te hagas que bien que te gusta" – Decía el Rattata de Yellow quien sin querer escucho los pensamientos que decía.

- Tú tampoco te estés metiendo. – Grito Yellow a su pokémon quien ponía una cierta cara de juego.

- ¿Otra vez? En serio. ¿De qué discuten? – Pregunto Red algo curioso con saber porque tanto grito.

- "Solo discuten de lo tanto que ella te quiere" – Volvió a hablar la Rattata, solo que la única que lo entendía era Yellow.

- Oye, te dije que no dijeras eso. – Dijo Yellow con amenaza, pero a la vez con mucha pena en su rostro, al tiempo que la veía fijamente.

- ¿A quien se lo estas diciendo? – Pregunto Red con mucha confusión por lo que pasaba.

- ¡Ha! No es nada. Ella se pone así cuando se siente un poco nerviosa. – Le respondió María mientras que trataba de ayudarle a Yellow el guardar el secreto acerca de las habilidades que ella tiene.

- ¿Es eso cierto Yellow? – Red parecía extrañarse por eso.

- Este… si.

- ¿Y por qué te sientes nerviosa?

- "Porque tu le gustas." – Volvió a hablar la Rattata. Por lo que Yellow se la llevo sobre su boca para cubrirse con ella.

- ¿Qué no te dije que te callaras? – Pregunto entre susurros.

- "Vamos, el no puede escuchar lo que pienso." – En eso tenía razón, aunque Red seguía esperando la respuesta de Yellow. – "Tan solo dile lo que sientes. No lo hagas esperar."

- ¿Pero qué pasara si…? – Yellow estaba muy nerviosa, más de lo normal.

- "Tu solo dile."

- Bueno… ¿Por qué estas nerviosa Yellow?

- Es que tú me gustas. – Grito Yellow muy avergonzada y después salio corriendo de nuevo dentro del bosque con los ojos cerrados por causa de la tristeza que ahora sentía tras habérselo confesado.

- ¡Yellow espera! – Grito su amiga tratando de detenerla.

- Será mejor que vaya por ella. Pika, tu quédate con ella.

- Por favor. Tráela a salvo.

- Si. Lo hare.

Tras seguirla por todo el bosque con la ayuda de su Bulbasaur, por fin lograron dar con ella quien estaba ocultándose detrás de un árbol mientras que continuaba llorando y sujetándose las rodillas para cubrirse su rostro de la vergüenza que ahora sentía ella en su corazón. Por lo que Red rodeo el árbol para no volver a ahuyentarla y poder hablar bien con ella.

- ¿Yellow? ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Red? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine porque te pusiste muy triste.

- No me mires. Me siento avergonzada. – Le decía tratando de alejarlo con sus manos.

- Por favor no lo estés. – Red trataba de tranquilizarla mientras le tomaba las manos para así calmarla.

- ¿Y por qué no debería de estarlo después de lo que te dije?

- Pero no fue nada malo. La verdad es que si me sorprendió, pero no es para que te pongas así de triste.

- ¿Entonces no me odias? – Pregunto Yellow mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas, pero cuando ella fijo su tierna mirada hacía Red, hizo que también se pusiera incomodo con la situación.

- No. Claro que no te odio por eso.

- Bueno, creo que ahora piensas que soy rara.

- Tal vez… pero creo que eso me gusta. – Decía Red mientras se rascaba un poco la nariz u fijaba si vista al cielo.

- ¿De verdad? – Ahora Yellow se sentía mucho mejor que antes.

- Bueno, si. Creo que también me empiezas a gustar. – Dijo entre murmullos Red, mientras fijaba su vista a otro lado.

- ¿Qué? – Yellow ahora ponía una cara de curiosidad.

- Que creo que también me gustas.

- ¡Que maravilla! – En eso, Yellow salto hacía Red para abrazarlo.

- "Ves te dije que no había nada de malo con decirle la verdad" – Volvió a hablarle su Rattata con una cara pícara. Solo que esta vez Yellow no le hizo caso.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una promesa? – Le dijo Red con un rostro apenado.

- ¿Qué tipo de promesa? – Pregunto Yellow algo emocionada.

- Bueno, si nos volvemos a encontrar te gustaría que… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos novios? – En cuanto Red dijo novios, Yellow lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza como señal de aprobación.

- ¿Claro que me gustaría eso?

- En ese caso. – Red se levanto del suelo y comenzó a grabar en un árbol un corazón con las iniciales de ambos. – Esto será una señal de nuestra promesa. Así que como prometí si te vuelvo a ver y espero que pase. Quiero que seamos una pareja como se deba.

- Yo también quiero que eso pase. – Le respondió Yellow con una cara ilusionada. Por lo que para salir de esa conversación, Red fingió una tos.

- Bueno, creo que mejor deberíamos regresar con tu amiga.

- ¡Ha!, es cierto.

Cuando ambos regresaron a donde estaba María esperándolos con Pika, los dos ya parecían ser una pareja muy unida, a pesar de que eran muy jóvenes. Solo que ese recuerdo quedo muy atrás para ambos chicos. Ahora Yellow no podía recordar ni la promesa que le había hecho a Red y viceversa y también les costaba recordar el rostro de aquel chico. Pero muy adentro del corazón de Red, sabía que la había conocido antes. No fue por nada que se sintiera atraído a ella a simple vista.

En cuanto la alarma del despertador saco de si a la fantasía que trataba de recordar Yellow, María se espanto al ver a Yellow alarmarse frente a ella y le sorprendió que se hubiera despertado antes que ella. Logrando que así Yellow cayera sin querer al piso de cabeza.

- Perdón Yellow. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto María desde su lugar de la cama, viendo a una chica desmayada y con unos ojos en forma de espirales en su rostro.

- Si… estoy bien…, solo que me sorprendiste… - Le respondió mientras seguía teniendo una mirada perdida hacía el techo.

Dejando ahora a estas chicas solas para que Yellow se pueda preparar para su cita, volvamos de nuevo a la casa de Red. Pues el muchacho ya recién estaba preparado para salir. Solo era cuestión de elegir como llegar al lugar citado. Se detuvo a ver la hora y verificar si no se le estaba haciendo demasiado tarde. Pues tendría que marcharse de su casa en bicicleta si el tiempo era bueno y si no lo era tendría que tomar él, el atajo aéreo, con ayuda de su pokémon Aero. Y ya que viajar en bicicleta hasta Ciudad Viridian era cosa de mucho esfuerzo y recién había salido de la ducha, opto por viajar por aire.

Así que cuando Red salio de su casa libero a su leal compañero alado y se dirigió rumbo a Ciudad Viridian, pero cuando sobrevolaba en esos instantes la ruta 1, un par de personas se dirigían rumbo al punto de partida de Red, ambas ocultas en abrigos marrones, cubiertas el rostro por sombreros del mismo color y lentes oscuros. Las dos personas extrañas parecían tener sobre sus manos cubiertas por guantes negros unas cámaras de lente largo y actuar de forma extraña.

- Oye… ¿Estas segura que esta es buena idea? No quiero meterme en problemas de nuevo por tu culpa. – Dijo una de las personas con una voz femenina y algo rasposa.

- Si. Esto no es ilegal en cualquier caso. Todo mundo lo hace. – Respondió la otra persona, quien tenía también una voz de una chica y pareciendo disimular una voz rasposa.

- ¿Qué no esas personas terminan en la cárcel por acoso? – Pregunto con cierta cara de inseguridad.

- Eso les pasa por estar obsesionados con las personas. – Le respondió con fuerza y con algo de enojo.

- ¿Y qué no lo que estamos haciendo no es obsesión de amor a una persona? – En eso su compañera se detuvo y su rostro parecía sonrojarse, pero luego parecía molestarse con su compañera.

- No es nada de eso. Solo…, solo dejemos de hablar de esto y sigamos con lo que estábamos.

- ¿Y eso sería….?

- Saber si el…, si el…

- ¿Saber si el te engaña?

- Eso… un momento. No es por eso, solo es para saber si el se olvido de mi y por favor deja de decir esas cosas. – Le refunfuño y continuaron adelante.

Al llegar a Pueblo Paleta, ambas personas se enfocaron en la casa de Red, pero al parecer, la persona gruñona pasaba por alto ese lugar, ignorándolo totalmente. Lo cual parecía confundir a su compañera, puesto a que imaginaba que el primer lugar que iban a investigar sería la casa de aquel chico. Esto la incomodo, por lo que decidió preguntarle exactamente a donde se dirigían si no era a la casa de Red a vigilarlo.

- Oye… oye… Mis… - Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la otra persona extraña la detuvo y le tapo la boca.

- Silencio. ¿No te acuerdas que no debes de decir nuestros nombres? Solo dime como te lo había dicho el otro día.

- Si… perdón, se me olvido… Starmie. – Le respondió con una cara de pena.

- Así esta mejor Bellosom. Y ahora ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?

- O si… Este… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos Mis… digo Starmie? La casa de Red esta aquí, ¿no es así? – Pregunto con tono de extrañeza.

- No nos dirigimos a su casa. Red suele despertarse temprano para ir a entrenar cerca de su casa. – Le decía mientras buscaba el lugar que había descrito.

- ¿Acaso Red hace eso? Vaya, y yo pensaba que era un chico perezoso. – Le respondió con cierto tono de burla.

- No le digas perezoso a Red. El siempre da lo máximo de si para sobresalir. – Starmie parecía estar muy molesta por el comentario que había dicho Bellosom de aquel chico.

- ¿No que no te seguía gustando? – Al parecer Bellosom tenía esa crítica planeada para ver que decía su compañera.

- Te dije que no estuvieras siguiendo con esas cosas. – En eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pues Bellosom estaba riéndose de su comportamiento.

- Ho, ya. Eso si me dolió. Solo estaba bromeando.

- Pues deja tus bromas para más tarde y préstame la cámara que creo que esta detrás de esos árboles.

- Solo no la vayas a romper.

- Ya, tú tranquila que luego te consigo otra.

- Más te vale, que si no le diré luego a Red lo que estabas haciendo y esta vez no estoy bromeando.

- Bueno, ya. Solo no sigas molestándome.

- No te prometo nada.

Siguiendo entre su pequeño pleito, avanzaron al lugar que Starmie había señalado, pero no encontraron nada. Solo pudieron ver a Green entrenar a solas con sus pokémons mientras hacía una serie de ejercicios con ellos. También en ese mismo lugar donde estaban pudieron ver a Blue, quien estaba recostada debajo de la sombra de un árbol mirando a Green entrenar.

- Green. Mejor quítate tu camisa. Ya esta muy mojada y es muy temprano. Te vas a dar un resfriado. – Le decía la morena con una tonalidad de travesura.

- ¿No será que quieres que lo haga por otra cosa? – Le respondio con cierto tono de indiferencia mientras hacía barras con la rama de un árbol.

- ¿Acaso crees que solo vine aquí para eso? – Blue parecía estar molesta, pero a la vez tenía una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Quieres que te responda a esa pregunta Blue? – En eso Green también quiso darle una jugarreta.

- Mejor déjalo así y apresúrate que me estoy aburriendo aquí. – En eso Green parecía ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Blue se seguía enojando más con el.

- Si tanto te aburres. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas tu sola?

- Porque no es divertido si solo estoy yo sola sin molestar a nadie.

- Será mejor que seas paciente si quieres hacer eso.

- Haya tu, me voy a dar una vuelta. Pero me esperas.

- Bien, bien. Pero tampoco tardes.

Cuando Blue se marcho de ese lugar, Starmie y Bellosom se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos para no ser vistas por la morena. Sabían que si ella las veía, el plan se arruinaría así que decidieron ser lo más cautelosas posibles y retirarse de ese lugar sin llamar la atención tanto de Green como la de Blue.

Al poder salirse de ese pequeño problema, continuaron buscando el paradero de Red, ya que si el no estaba ahí, debería de estar en otra parte, como en la casa de la chica con la que "el engañara a Starmie" o haciendo otra cosa con aquella dichosa chica imaginaria que le molestaba tanto a Starmie.

- Starmie, ya buscamos a Red por todas partes. ¿No crees que esto ya es suficiente? – Pregunto Bellosom medio exhausta.

- No hasta que hallemos pruebas de lo que el este haciendo ahora.

- Pero ya fuimos a las casas de las chicas que más le llamarían la atención a Red en todo el pueblo.

- Pero tan solo dos chicas no están en sus casas. Así que pudo tener una cita con alguna de ellas.

- Pero una de esas chicas que mencionas era Blue y ya sabemos en donde se encuentra. Así que no veo porque no la has descartado aún.

- ¿En serio? Creo que se me olvido.

- Si tú lo dices…

En cuanto continuaron discutiendo estas dos chicas, no se dieron cuenta que de tanto discutir llegaron frente a la casa de Red y que también este ruido llamo la atención de la mamá de Red, quien salio a ver porque tanto ruido fuera de su casa. Esto preocupo a ambas chicas que quisieron salir volando del lugar, pero para colmo de ambas, se tropezaron con una manguera. Haciendo que esta les quitara los disfraces que les cubrían el rostro.

- ¿Misty?, ¿Erika?, ¿Son ustedes? – Pregunto la señora desde la entrada de la casa, pero ambas chicas trataron de ocultar sus identidades alterando su voz de nuevo al rasparla para responderle.

- Este… no somos quien usted dice que somos señora.

- No te hagas la tonta conmigo Misty. Te podría reconocer en cualquier lugar. ¿Acaso ambas vinieron por Red?

- Algo parecido señora. – Le respondió Erika con una risa algo sobreactuada y una cara de vergüenza.

- Pero para que andan vestidas así. ¿Es que iban acaso a ir a una fiesta de disfraces con el a tan temprana hora? – Pregunto la mamá de Red con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

- No era por eso…, sino por otra cosa… - Misty parecía estar muy apenada por lo que le había pasado.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que Red se había muy temprano para ir con ustedes.

- ¿Acaso Red no se encuentra en casa? – Preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Si. Creía que el les había dicho eso. – Les respondió con cierta cara de angustia.

- No, no nos dijo nada. – Ahora Misty parecía tener un aura que quemaba.

- ¿Erika, acaso ahí algo que no me hayan dicho ustedes? – La mamá de Red parecía sospechar algo del extraño comportamiento de Misty.

- No señora. No es nada, pero si Red no esta aquí, mejor ya nos vamos que se nos hace tarde. Así que fue un placer verla, nos vemos. – En eso Erika agarro por la espalda a su amiga y se la llevo lejos de donde no pudiera lanzar una rabieta tan cerca de la mamá de Red, quien al parecer no sabía que ellos dos ya habían roto.

- Si, nos vemos pronto. Cuídense queridas. – Les dijo mientras les gritaba desde donde se encontraba ella.

Al estar ambas lejos de un posible accidente mortal contra la mamá de Red, Erika trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga para que no hiciera ahora una tontería más para averiguar a donde se había ido Red y porque se había marchado sin avisarle a su madre.

- Tranquilízate ya Misty. ¿Qué no ves que me estas haciendo daño? – Decía entre gritos Erika mientras estaba siendo golpeada al poner a su amiga en el suelo y evitar que se salga de control.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes decir que me tranquilice cuando escuchaste lo que nos acababa de decir la mamá de Red? – Misty aparte de verse molesta, también parecía estar llorando por lo que le habían dicho.

- Pero esa no es razón para que hagas ese tipo de cosas. Talvez salio a hacer otra cosa, no se a comprar material escolar o cosas así.

- Si, pero también pudo haberse ido con aquella chica y todo para que yo no me enterara.

- ¿Sabes que lo que me estas diciendo tiene muy poca lógica?

- Talvez…, pero estoy segura que Red ha de estar ahora con aquella chica.

- Será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso. Además es su vida y si el hizo algo como eso deberías de dejarlo tranquilo.

- Pero yo no quiero.

- ¿Acaso si me vas a decir que te arrepientes de haberlo dejado?

- Eso nunca.

- En ese caso tranquilízate sino quieres que te de un golpe.

Aunque lo que lo que decía Misty no tuviera nada de sentido, era lo que exactamente pasaba, solo que con el pequeño cambio de que Red aún no se veía con aquella chica. Red ya se encontraba en el parque de Ciudad Viridian, el lugar en donde se habían acordado, pero con el único problema para el que había llegado un hora antes de lo acordado. Y el tener que esperar a aquella chica sería un problemita para el, debido a que tendría que intentar el buscar la forma de mantenerse despierto pues se sentía muy cansado al levantarse tan temprano y tendría que buscar el la forma de mantenerse despierto.

Por lo que busco Red entre el parque una buena banca para poder sentarse un rato a esperarla y también compró un periódico para ver si con eso podía lograr que el tiempo pasara volando. Cos que si paso para el, pero no de la forma en que el lo hubiera planeado, ya que el se había quedado completamente dormido con tan solo haber pasado un par de minutos al leer las primeras notas del periódico y con el mismo papel cubriéndole el rostro somnoliento que el tenía ahora.

Con tan solo haber pasado un par de horas después de que el chico quedara tendido sobre la banca, Yellow apareció en el parque, con un pequeño tiempo de tardanza. Y esto se debió a que se perdió un par de veces en llegar al lugar acordado. Ella se sentía tan nerviosa, que su sentido de la orientación no parecía funcionarle para nada en ese momento y estaba aún más nerviosa porque su amiga ya no se encontraba con ella en ese momento, por lo que podrían imaginarse la preocupación que ella tendría en esos momentos. Ahora su única compañía que tenía era su Pikachu Chuchu, quien también parecía estar igual de nerviosa, por lo que intentaba de darle ánimos a su amiga, mientras que no se encontrara la amiga de Yellow a su lado y así evitar que se sintiera fuera de si y también el no fallarle como aliada.

En el instante en que Pika pudo captar el olor de Chuchu y de Yellow, dejo a su entrenador solo en la banca y salio corriendo directamente a donde estaban ellas para alcanzarlas e irles a avisarlas en donde se encontraba su amigo y también el así poder ver de nuevo a Chuchu.

Cuando al fin llego con ellas, pudo notar lo bien arreglada que estaban ambas, que se detuvo en seco y quedo totalmente hipnotizado por lo que veía y al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba. Ambas se veían realmente deslumbrantes para el que ya no sabía que hacer. Pero Yellow al ver a Pika, supo de inmediato que era el mismo Pikachu de Red, así que se acerco a el para poder hablarle.

- Dime. ¿Acaso te envío aquel chico que me dejo esta carta? – Pregunto ella con un gesto de amabilidad, mientras le mostraba el sobre que tenía guardado.

- Pika. – Le respondió el roedor mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Pero si eres su amigo, no es así? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia con extrañeza.

- Pika. Piika. – Ahora su respuesta fue de afirmación y le empezó a hacer señas como si intentara decir en donde se encontraba Red ahora y que ella lo siguiera para poder llevarla.

- Creo que me tratas de decir que te siga. ¿No es así? Vaya y eso que no tuve que leer tu mente para saberlo. – Le respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero Pika parecía no entender muy bien lo que ella menciono acerca de leer su mente. - ¡Ha! No me hagas caso. Creo que hable de más. No debí de abrir mi boca. – Le respondió mientras volvía a ponerse nerviosa.

Cuando los tres al fin llegaron al lugar en donde el pobre muchacho los estaba esperando durmiendo, la joven rubia pudo notar que parecía el haberla estando esperándola por un buen rato y también notaba el cansancio que el desprendía. La jovencita se acerco a el y con su mano derecha trato de darle una pequeña sacudida por la espalda y así poder despertarlo, mientras que con su otra mano, se cubría su pecho, pues sus latidos del corazón parecían estarla sofocando.

En el instante en que Red se percato de que alguien lo movía, se despertó como rayo, solo que no se había acordado que estaba sobre una banca en medio del parque por lo que cayó al suelo y se tiro de la cara el periódico que le cubría el rostro. Cuando volvió en si, se sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para poder ponerse activo de nuevo.

- ¿Ha, ha? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido aquí? – Decía el pobre muchacho algo paranoico, mientras volteaba de un lado para otro y tratando de recordar como es que se había quedado dormido.

- Lo siento, lo siento. Fui yo. En verdad lo lamento. – Le respondió la rubia quien se encontraba muy roja y avergonzada.

Solo que cuando Red fijo su mirada a ella, vio que la apariencia de Yellow había cambiado mucho. El parecía estar igual de rojo al ver tan descomunal belleza frente a sus ojos. El chico pudo contemplar a una jovencita, con un pequeño retoque de maquillaje en su joven rostro y también pudo notar que ella llevaba un conjunto de ropa muy llamativo para sus ojos. Ella vestía una falda amarilla clara, con una chamarra anaranjada, esto debido a que hacía algo de frío que se originaba a tales horas de la mañana, pero también se podía notar con poco esfuerzo que debajo de su chamarra, tenía una blusa blanca, lo que hacía combinar con su falda. Al darse cuenta Red que era ella la chica quien estaba estando esperando, empezó a disculparse con ella por haberse quedado dormido.

- No, no. Yo debería ser el que pida disculpas hacia ti. – Le decía Red a la chica, tratando así de tranquilizarla, mientras que la tomaba de las manos.

Solo que cuando hizo este movimiento, los dos quedaron por unos instantes en silencio. La situación empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda para ambos y los dos se ponían cada vez más y más rojizos por cada minuto que se mantenían sujetados de las manos. Hasta que Pika fingió una pequeña tos para interrumpir ese momento de incomodidad.

- ¿He? Es cierto. Pensé que ya no ibas a venir. – Le dijo Red a la chica con cierto tono de timidez mientras le soltaba las manos a la joven.

- Bueno... en unos momentos si que dudaba en venir aquí… no me sentía muy cómoda como… como… - Yellow también se sentía incomoda de nuevo por la situación. Como para intentar terminar su explicación.

- ¿Cómo a que te refieres? – Pregunto el chico, mientras agachaba su mirada.

- Este…, pues… veras…, es que esta… esta es la primera vez que yo… que yo… - Con cada palabra que Yellow decía, cada vez se ponía más roja y su voz parecía temblar mucho. – es que esta es la primera vez que yo tengo una cita… y no sabía que hacer en este tipo de cosas… - Al terminar de responderle, Yellow parecía soltar unas pocas lágrimas de su cara avergonzada. Mientras trataba de fijar su mirada lejos del rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Así que era por eso? – Red parecía estar contento, pues ya sabía que no era porque lo odiaba o algo así. – No tenías de que preocuparte por eso. En serio, yo podía haberlo comprendido. Pero me alegra que no sea porque me odiaras.

- ¿En serio? Bueno, tampoco es que tú me desagrades, es que también me sentía incomoda por salir con alguien como tu.

- Pues yo también sentía algo de incomodidad.

Tras seguir charlando por el parque con cierta incomodidad en el ambiente, pero con cada minuto que daban paseando por el parque conversando, esa incomodidad que se tenían se había convertido en una situación de confianza y ya empezaban a llevar un buen avance en lo que sería el inicio para ellos de su relación amorosa. Y aunque esto fuera rápido para ellos, no era algo que se pudiera hacer que fuera lo demasiado rápido para ambos, pues muy dentro de ellos sabían que el haberse juntado era algo que siempre hubieran anhelado, aún sin que supieran porque.

Después de un buen rato de caminar dentro del parque y andar haciendo actividades en algunos juegos que se organizaban por ese lugar, las personas que los veían andar muy apegados dentro del parque, creían que eran muy buenos hermanos o familiares y no los veían como una pareja como tal. Esto era porque Yellow se veía mucho más joven que Red debido a su estatura. Y si es que acaso otras personas si notaran que fueran ambos algo más que amigos, pensaban que era algo fuera de lo común, que no deberían de estar ese tipo de cosas. Pues para ellos era como lo de los ancianos que intentan andar con mujeres jóvenes. Solo que ellos no le daban importancia a estas cosas, pues ambos se sentían felices de estar juntos.

Tras un rato de estar caminando, y que el cansancio empezaba a invadirlos, el hambre los empezaba a molestar más que las miradas de los demás que ya fueron llegando a ser algo incómodas. Red trato de llevar a Yellow a un buen lugar para estar más tranquilos. El conocía un buen restaurante cerca de ahí. Por lo que se alejaron de esas miradas intimidantes.

- Ho, vaya. Tenemos clientes. – Grito uno de los meseros que estaba limpiando el lugar que parecía estar vacío a esas horas.

- Hola Brock. Que bueno verte. – Le respondió Red al joven de piel morena y ojos demasiado rasgados mientras que se daban un saludo de bienvenida. Solo que cuando hizo esto Red, le trato de susurrar algo en su oído. – Brock… Por favor no digas nada de Misty con ella… - Aunque Red le tenía la suficiente confianza a Yellow, no le tenía el valor para decirle que hace pocos días había roto con su novia y que sus sentimientos hacía la rubia eran verdaderos.

- No te preocupes Red, no haré algo como eso. Eso si tendrás que dejarme una buena propina. – Le contesto mientras le sonreía traviesamente.

- Solo si preparas una buena comida romántica.

- ¿Pues con quien crees que estas hablando?, ¿no recuerdas cuando…? – En eso Red le puso una mirada agresiva para que se acordara de mantenerse callado. - ¿de cuando le prepare la cena a tu amigo Green?

- Si es cierto. Perdona por eso. – En eso ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, pero su tonalidad parecía ser algo forzada. Solo que Yellow no le dio nada de importancia, sabía que ahí los dos estarían tranquilos.

Tras una esplendida comida preparada por Brock pues no habían muchos clientes que atender, Red y Yellow se marcharon para sus casas, eso si, con Brock sonriente por haber tenido tan buena propina, pero no tan sonriente como estos dos tórtolas que volvieron de nuevo a la casa de Yellow. Pero ahora otro problemita los esperaba en la entrada de la cabaña. Y es que el tío de Yellow parecía estar molesto de que ella saliera a una cita sin que le avisaran a donde había ido ella.

- Así que Yellow… ¿Este es el chico con que tuviste la cita hoy, no es así? – Pregunto con cierta mirada amenazadora para ambos jóvenes. – Anda respondan.

- Disculpe señor, no queríamos hacerlo preocupar. – Le respondió el chico al señor quien trataba de intimidarlos a ambos.

- ¿Cómo de que no querían hacer que me preocupara? ¿Saben que hora es? – La verdad es que ambos sabían que era muy temprano como para que la cita terminara, pero para que decirle eso al pobre tío de Yellow.

- Tío, no estes exagerando. Por favor déjanos tranquilos. – Grito Yellow molesta por el exceso de protección que tenía el hacía su sobrina.

- ¿Y…Yellow? Perdona, no creí que me comportara tan mal con ustedes. En verdad lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. – En eso su tío dejo de estar molesto con ambos y mejor se metió a la cabaña para no estar molestándolos.

- Perdón por lo que dice mi tío, es que a veces suele ser muy sobre protector conmigo, pero a veces no puedo soportar sentirme molesta por su forma de comportarse conmigo.

- Bueno, creo que lo puedo entender como se sentiría con tener a una sobrina tan linda y frágil como tu. – Le dijo mientras volvía a sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Y antes de que le pudiera dar tiempo a Red para responder a su pregunta, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo, pues ella se sentía muy feliz por lo que le decía.

- Yellow, antes de irme, quisiera hacer esto.

- ¿Qué cos…?

En eso Red le dio un calido beso en los labios de Yellow- Esto duro unos pocos segundos, pero cuando Red dejo de besarla, la brillante mirada en los ojos de Yellow empezaron a ponerlo nervioso y la rubia le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que el muchacho lo había hecho.

El lugar ya estaba atardeciendo y tiñendo de una clara luz naranja el bosque verde. Haciendo que Red partiera para su casa con una gran sonrisa y con las esperanzas de volver a verla pronto en la escuela. Aunque también Yellow tenía la misma sensación de felicidad en su corazón y al mismo tiempo esperaba con ansias el que los dos volvieran a verse pronto. Yellow al fin se sentía tan contenta al poder sentir la alegría de tener a alguien que la viera como ella es. Y aunque ella o el no lo recuerden, este sentimiento ya lo habían sentido antes ambos y sin que aún no lograran acordarse de lo que les había pasado de jóvenes en aquel bosque, los dos podían sentir muy dentro de si, que era algo que los dos hubieran esperado por mucho tiempo.


	5. ¡Los chismes no pueden ser medidos por t

Capitulo 3

¡Los chismes no pueden ser medidos por tiempo!

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, muchos de los estudiantes se encontraban platicando en sus lugares con sus demás compañeros si hicieron algo interesante el fin de semana, que anduvieron haciendo y ese tipo de cosas que suele pasar después de un par de días de no verse. Pero por otro lado, también no podía faltar la clásica plática entre compañeros para saber si se podían pasar las tareas o si es que pudieron resolver algunos problemas de los que algunos de los profesores les habían pedido que hicieran y por la flojera decidieron hacerlo hasta el último momento o es que ni siquiera habían apuntado lo que dejaron de tarea.

Esto fue el caso de Bruno y David, quienes después de que llegaron a sus salones, les fueron avisados por Green si es que ellos no olvidaron hacer la tarea que el Profesor Oak había pedido que investigaran. Ante esta alarma, ambos muchachos preguntaban de un lado a otro si alguno de sus demás compañeros había terminado la tarea y si es que alguno les pudiera prestar algunos de sus apuntes, para poder traspasarlos a sus libretas antes de que el viejo profesor llegara al aula. Solo que ninguno de sus demás compañeros les querían prestar sus trabajos, pues podría ser que el profesor llegara antes de tiempo y les atrapara en el acto. Por lo que ambos chicos se encontraban muy impacientes en encontrar a alguien que les pudiera pasar alguna nota, aunque sean de la persona que saca notas bajas. Green y Blue al ver el tan ridículo espectáculo de estos dos, prefirieron retirarse del salón por unos minutos, entre el tiempo en que el profesor podría llegar.

Por otra parte, Red, quien estaba a la vuelta del pasillo, rumbo a su salón de clases, se veía estar muy feliz de la vida, como también se podía notar de su compañero quien estaba a su lado, pues Pika tenía una gran sonrisa igual a la de Red. Aunque esto les duro poco tras ver como salían Green y Blue del salón de clases. Ambos sabían que Blue podría estar tratarles de sacar la verdad, así que trataron de dar la vuelta para las escaleras de nuevo, cosa que fue demasiado tarde para ambos, pues ella pudo notar bien a ambos como se retiraban de forma sospechosa.

- ¡Hey!, ¡Red, Pika! ¿A dónde van? El salón es por acá. – Grito ella desde el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras que agitaba su mano para llamarles la atención, mientras que Green la veía con vergüenza.

- ¡Blue, no seas tan ruidosa! Cielos, y eso que aún no ha empezado la clase.

- No me estés regañando, además, Red se ve muy sospechoso. ¿No lo crees? – Dijo ella entre susurros, mientras apuntaba con su dedo a la cara de Red y cubriéndose el rostro de Red con su otra mano, quien parecía estar muy nervioso por lo que quería Blue, sabía que ella podría ocasionarle problemas de nuevo.

- Ahora que lo dices… si, parece muy extraño su comportamiento. – Se decía, mientras ponía su mano debajo de su mentón.

- ¡Ves! Por eso tengo que incomodarlo ya. – En eso ella puso una cara muy malévola y traviesa.

- ¿Pero qué estas diciendo? ¿Acaso te oyes cuando dices esas cosas? – Pregunto él de forma muy alocada y molesta.

- Tú solo cállate y déjame esto a mí.

Ahora que Red se encontraba frente a ellos con un rostro muy sonrojado Blue parecía cambiar su comportamiento de una chica con un plan terrible entre manos al de una chica alegre de la vida y con un rostro muy sincero. Para Red, el ver esa cara solo le daba escalofríos, pues el sabía que ella ponía esa cara tan dulce para causarle cosas malas, desde pedirle dinero hasta incomodarlo con estafas. Por lo que trato de no revelarle tanto como fuera posible de su relación con Yellow. Sabía que si ella se enteraba, podría chantajearlo con algo.

- Hola Red. ¿Por qué te ibas tan disimuladamente para el lado contrario? – Pregunto ella con una voz muy dulce.

- Si Red. Pareciese que ocultaras algo. – Continuó Green, con una mirada algo preocupante hacía su amigo.

- ¿He?, no es nada. En serio. – Les respondió el con algo de inseguridad y tratando de fingir una sonrisa, pero ambos sabían que el ocultaba algo.

- En serio Red. Porque el sábado no acudiste a entrenar con Green en el campo de siempre. La verdad yo me aburrí pues molestarlo a el sin que tu estés es muy, pero muy aburrido.

En cuanto ella menciono esto, Green solo puso una cara de irritación por ese comentario y Red una de vergüenza por dos razones, una pues no sabía porque ella le gustaba molestarlos, y la otra de porque es que siempre tenía que soportar ese tipo de cosas de ella. Solo que antes de que Red pudiera responderle de forma tan intranquila y tratando de buscar una excusa, Green fue el primero en hablar, cosa que le dio algo de tiempo para buscar una excusa más creíble.

- ¡Blue! ¿Acaso la razón de que vas con nosotros en el campo de entrenamiento es por la única razón de encontrar la manera de molestarnos? – Grito muy energético Green.

- ¿Qué, acaso no era obvio cariño? Sabes que verlos entrenar suele ser aburrido. Pero es mejor molestarlos. – Respondió ella con un tono coqueto.

- Vaya, y yo que creí que no podrías ser más irritante. – Le dijo con cierta cara de seriedad y mirando algo rojo para otro lado.

- Será mejor que no te pongas así Green. No tienes derecho de ponerte así de molesto.

- ¿Cómo de que no tengo derecho? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – En eso Red trato de tomar la oportunidad de esa discusión para poder irse a su salón sin que lo volvieran a molestar, solo que no contaba el que Blue lo jalara de la camisa.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, aún no termino contigo? ¿Cuéntanos por qué estas tan sospechoso el día de hoy? – Grito Blue como si tuviera el control sobre él.

- ¿Acaso debo de responder a esa pregunta? – Replico Red, tratando de zafarse del problema.

- Red, parece que ocultas algo grande. No sueles ponerte tan molesto así de rápido. – Le dijo Green con cierta perspicacia al ver como Red se quería ir. – Será mejor que lo dejes ya Blue, no creo que te vaya a decir algo.

- Parece que tienes razón Green, pero aún no termino contigo Red. Ya sabre que es lo que tramas. – Replico molesta Blue mientras se iba al baño muy malhumorada e ignorándolos.

- Vaya lío que te metes Red. – Suspiro Green al ver como se retiraba Blue de la escena. – Pero no te preocupes, veré que ella se tranquilice, antes de que haga una tontería como siempre.

- Gracias por eso Green. – Solo que cuando se marcho Red algo contento, Green lo detuvo con algo.

- Por cierto Red, también quisiera saber que paso contigo. No es normal que faltes a un día de entrenamiento. ¿Paso algo que deba saber? – Red aún no sabía si contarle eso a su mejor amigo, pero como Blue ya no estaba cerca, era un buen momento para contarle a alguien la razón de su felicidad.

- Creo que mejor te lo digo. – En eso se acerco a Green y comenzó a ver de un lado a otro si no había otra persona que pudiera escuchar. – Acércate.

- No que. Nos van a creer otra cosa si te comportas de forma sospechosa. – Le respondió Green algo molesto.

- Anda. Tú acércate. – Le dijo Red mientras movía su mano para que se moviera donde el estaba.

- Más te vale que sea rápido. No quiero que piensen mal de mí.

- Ni yo quiero que piensen en este instante mal de mi. – Con eso Green le pareció algo sospechoso cuando dijo "en ese instante", así que no se preocupo tanto si los cachaban.

- Veras. Ese día no pude asistir a nuestro entrenamiento diario porque… pues porque…

- Ya no te hagas del rogar y di que fue.

- Bueno, bueno, ya tranquilo. Pues en fin, no pude asistir porque ese día tuve una cita con una chica muy bonita.

- ¿Y supongo que no quieres decirle esto a nadie por temor a que Misty se entere o que esa chica se entere que apenas terminaste con Misty y pensaría ella que solo saliste con ella por despecho de esa ruptura?

- ¿Cómo averiguaste todo? – Pregunto Red algo sorprendido por la habilidad que tenía su amigo de deducir las cosas.

- Red… - Le dijo Green mientras le ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Red y su rostro estaba cubierto con su cabello pues tenía una mirada baja. – Lo que te sucede es cosa que a todo hombre le puede preocupar. Así que se que por eso no querías que ella se enterara. Pero será mejor que seas también cauteloso, si ella se entera, le contara rápidamente a Misty y te armara un escándalo muy grande por la escuela.

- Tienes razón Green. Gracias por el consejo. – En eso Red siguió avanzando hacía su aula. Pero en eso, Green se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa y un gesto al mismo tiempo serio.

- Vaya Red. Espero que tengas mucha suerte con esa nueva relación tuya. – Se decía a el mismo con voz baja para meditar lo que pasaba, solo que en eso apareció de la nada Blue, quien parecía tener una mirada perversa y una sonrisa curiosa, pues quería saber si Green le contaría lo que Red le dijo.

- Oye Green… ¿Ahora por qué tienes esa sonrisa amable? Hace tiempo que no te veía así de tranquilo. – Le murmuro ella al oído, pero como Green no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, el dio un salto al lado contrario con tremendo susto.

- ¡Blue! ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

- Humm... desde que te despediste de Red, llegue tarde como para poder escuchar algo. – Respondió ella con un tono como de niña pequeña mientras se acercaba mucho a Green.

- No estés bromeando conmigo.

- Te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿En serio?... – Al parecer Green no sabía si creerle o no.

- Es la pura verdad Green. – Volvió a responderle con tono de bebe mientras se acercaba a Green con cierto encanto suyo. – Es más, quisiera saber si me cuentas que se estaban contando. Parecían muy apegados. – Le susurro ella al oído mientras se subía a el por la espalda.

- Oye, sabes que yo no soy de esos. – Replico Green con fuerza mientras la sujetaba a ella por los hombros.

- Bien, ya no te enojes. Pero si quiero saber de que hablaban. – Dijo ella muy sonriente después de ese jaloneo.

- No puedo decircelo a nadie. Y mucho menos a ti.

- ¿Es que no me tienes confianza Green? – Le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su rostro mientras le daba una mirada fingida como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Lo cual hizo que Green se pusiera incomodo.

- Hem… no es que no te tenga confianza… - Le respondió con una cara muy sonrojada y girando su mirada para otro lado.

- ¿En ese caso porque no me quieres decir? – En eso, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Green y se empezaba a acercar más a él.

- Porque se como te sueles comportar con esto. Además Red se molestara mucho. El me pidió que no te dijera.

- Eres un buen chico Green. Te preocupas mucho por tu amigo. – Dijo ella con un tono de voz muy seductor, mientras se inclinaba más hacía él.

- Blue. Para ya. No te voy a decir nada de lo que paso. – Green ya se sentía demasiado incomodado que trataba de quitarse a Blue de encima, pero le costaba trabajo zafarse de ella.

- Anda Green, Cuéntame.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué no entiendes? – Grito Green molesto, mientras le sujetaba de las manos para que ella dejara de persuadirlo.

- ¿Y si te pago por la información? – Ahora puso un comportamiento ella de niña pequeña y tonta, y ya no el de una chica seductora.

- ¿Qué? Mejor ven conmigo. Tenemos cosas que arreglar.

- ¿Si me vas a contar lo que se estaban hablando por dinerito?

- No me estés bromeando. Esto es algo que prefiero hacer sin que hayan testigos. – Ahora Green se veía muy molesto y su mirada parecían destellar fuego.

- ¿Acaso vas a hacer cosas malas conmigo? – Volvió a decirle ella con tono de niña inocente, mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por el piso, pues Green la jalaba como si ella fuera aún una pequeña.

- No te hagas ilusiones raras de nuevo Blue.

- Si que eres malo conmigo.

Dejando a estos dos jóvenes por aparte mientras que discutían sus asuntos personales sin que se metieran en problemas o sin que, como dijo Green "no hubieran testigos", pasamos al salón de clases. Que por cierto estaba siendo llevado por el clásico ajetreo cuando no hay profesores, pláticas entre compañeros y juegos en medio de clases. Solo que aún los dos estudiantes que trataban de encontrar a alguien que les pudiera prestar sus apuntes, ya estaban a punto de darse por vencido y ser regañados por el profesor. O eso era lo que hubieran hecho, hasta que uno de ellos vio entrar a Red por el salón. El era el único a quien no le habían preguntado si les pudiera pasar la tarea, cosa que creyó sería fácil pues Red se veía con un buen optimismo, cosa que podrían aprovechar ambos muchachos.

- ¡Un momento! – Grito David para llamar la atención de su amigo. – ¡Ahí esta Red! – Apunto con cierto entusiasmo para que Bruno se diera cuenta. – ¡Red, Red! ¡Por aquí Red! - Volvió a gritar para llamar la atención del joven risueño, mientras que agitaba su mano derecha de un lado a otro para que Red se fijara que le hablaban. Aunque su amigo no entendía bien eso.

- Oye… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para qué le hablas a Red? Si nadie quiso prestarnos sus apuntes para que nos apuremos con las tareas. ¿Acaso crees que Red si pueda prestárnoslos? Sabes que el no podría pasarnos sus apuntes, él solo lo que hará es regañarnos como lo hizo Green. – Aunque Bruno se veía muy nervioso porque lo que David intentaba hacer era algo muy extraño. A pesar de que Red es una persona amable con los demás, no era de las personas que contribuían a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- No te preocupes, que yo se como hacer que él nos pase su tarea. – Respondió David, mientras le guiñaba el ojo en señal de confianza. Sólo que esto puso más nervioso a Bruno.

- ¿Acaso lo vas a amenazar con algo o trataras de sobornar? – Pregunto él con algo de miedo.

- ¿Qué?... ¡No! No haré eso. – Respondió algo molesto por las ideas que tenía su amigo.

- ¿En ese caso lo vas a chantajear?

- Humm… Algo como eso.

- Esto no me da buena espina. Solo espero que no nos metamos en algún problema de nuevo por tu culpa.

- ¿Dime cuando te he metido yo en algún problema feo? – En cuanto el hizo esa pregunta, Bruno parecía poner una cara de sería desconfianza hacía su amigo.

- ¿Quieres que te responda a esa pregunta en serio o seguimos siendo amigos?

- Sabes… creo que prefiero no escuchar esa respuesta ahora.

Aunque estos dos estaban muy metidos en su pequeña discusión, Red ya estaba ahí hace escasos segundos escuchando detenidamente su rara plática y poniendo una cara de pena ante estos comentarios que decían estos, por lo que el ya estaba pensando en irse de ahí. Por suerte para ambos es que Red no escucho la parte del chantajeo. Solo que cuando David se dio cuenta de que Red estaba frente a ellos dio un salto a atrás del susto.

- ¡Ha!... Hola Red.

- ¿Para que me llamaste Daja? – Pregunto él, con algo de prisa, pues se sentía algo incomodado con el comportamiento de ambos chicos.

- Pues veras Red… Nos estábamos preguntando… ¿que si fueras tan amable de prestarnos tu tarea? – En eso Red puso un gesto molesto hacía ellos.

- ¿Acaso no hicieron nada de su trabajo durante el fin de semana? ¿Por qué no en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas, aprenden a hacer su tarea a tiempo? – Dijo Red entre regaños a ambos chicos para que lograran entender que aprendan de sus errores, quienes estos dos parecían estar algo intimados por su enojo. Aunque parecía que David no estaba tan incomodado.

- Pero Red. Si tú también estuviste perdiendo el tiempo este fin de semana que yo sepa.

En cuanto Red escucho lo que él le mencionó, pudo notar que sería algo malo lo que ambos chicos tramaban. Varias preguntas empezaban a circular por su mente: ¿Acaso el sabe que salí con Yellow?, Si es así. ¿El podría estar difundiéndolo por toda la escuela si no le paso la tarea? ¿Pero que tipo de trato más tonto sería esto? No creo que sea eso lo que piense. Aunque pensándolo bien, el si se pudo enterar de esto, si seré tonto. Tuve una cita con la amiga de su prima, como no se iba a enterar de algo como esto. Creo que no tendría opción de saber si eso es lo que trama hasta seguirle la corriente y ver que es lo que sabe. Termino concluyendo Red, mientras que trataba de tranquilizarse de nuevo, evitando que lo vean algo paranoico.

- Este… ¿A qué te refieres con eso David? Lo que yo haga con mi vida privada o con mi tiempo libre no es cosa de su incumbencia.

Le respondió con calma y con algo de molestia en su tono de voz, pues el tenía razón. Aparte también intento de no llamar tanto la atención de las personas. Cosa que no pareció funcionarle, pues sonó un poco fuerte eso último y fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la joven pelirroja, quien estaba a tan solo 4 mesas de distancia de estos tres chicos al lado izquierdo.

- Tranquilo Red. No te pongas así. – Le murmuro David, mientras parecía no tener malas intenciones hacía Red. – Además… - En eso, el insinuaba con su dedo a que se acercara más, para que nadie escuchara, cosa que llamo más la atención de Misty. – No le diremos nada a nadie de tu pequeña salida en el parque si es que nos pasas la tarea.

- Como lo sospechaba. – Murmuro entre dientes Red.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No, nada. Pero… ¿Prometen que esto quedará entre ustedes dos y no le dirán a nadie acerca de esto? – Pregunto Red con una mirada muy seria y con cara de no confiar en ellos del todo.

- Claro que por supuesto que si Red. Prometemos que no diremos nada a nadie. – Cuando el dijo eso, le golpeo con el codo al pecho de Bruno para que también lo prometiera.

- ¿He?... Ha… Si, si Red. Confía en nosotros, no le diremos nada a nadie. Y yo me asegurare también que el no le cuente a alguien.

- Oye…

- No te quejes Daja que lo que dice es cierto.

- Bien, bien, ya no te enojes conmigo. – En eso, Red busco en su mochila el cuaderno donde tenía su tarea y se los lanzó al escritorio.

- Gracias Red. – Les respondieron ambos al unísono.

- Ni lo mencionen.

En ese momento, Red se marcho a su asiento, cosa que Misty pudo aprovechar, pues el pobre muchacho estaba todo molesto y se sentó de mala gana en su lugar, mirando enojado al pizarrón y con Pika también viendo al mismo lugar de la misma manera. Así que ella se acerco de forma muy disimulada hacía ambos chicos, se paro detrás de ambos muchos, que al parecer estaban muy metidos en copiar los apuntes de Red y en su pequeña conversación acera de lo que Red querían que callaran, lo cual estaban llevando en voz baja. Esto llamo la curiosidad de la joven pelirroja y empezó a acercarse despacio ante ellos, para así poder escuchar mejor, tratando también de no alarmarlos, pues aún se sentía muy inquieta de lo que podría escuchar, pero también tenía una mirada que podría matar a quien se le tropezara en el camino.

Solo que aún no sabía ella si hablarles o no, pues si ella hacía algo que los alarmara, pues ellos sabrían que a lo mejor intentaba meterse en la vida privada de Red. Por lo que ella trataba de idear una respuesta que sonara tranquila y no tan desesperada hacía el chico deprimido. Vamos Misty, piensa, piensa… Puedes crear algo convincente hacía este par de chicos inmaduros. Posiblemente pueda decirles que estaba de paso, pero no me lo creerían, ya que no me suelo pasar por aquí… A lo mejor podría decirles: Oigan, ¿Por qué tienen los apuntes de Red?... Si eso suena bien… ¿Pero acaso estoy loca? Es la peor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido. Si menciono que son los apuntes de Red, ellos sabrán que aún me sigo interesando en el. Pero que tonta soy… ¿Y si tan solo no menciono a Red?… Creo que sonaría más convincente ante estos dos. Con la idea en mente, continuó escuchando la plática de los chicos, pues aún quería tener la máxima información posible antes de intimidarlos.

- Oye… ¿Y qué era eso que decías con Red? – Pregunto Bruno con cara extrañada.

- Bueno… ¿Si recuerdas haberlo visto en el parque de aquí cerca de la escuela? – Respondió él con una pregunta a su amigo.

- Si. Recuerdo que lo vi andar con una chica muy linda, pero como de unos 3 o 4 años menor que Red, si mal no recuerdo. – En eso Misty se le vino una idea a la mente. Muy linda. ¿Acaso será más bonita que yo como para que Red hiciera eso? Pero dicen que era menor por cierta edad. No creo que estén hablando en serió de mi Red. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿Mi Red? Mientras que ella trataba de pensar en Red como si aún fuera de ella, continúo escuchando. – Aunque… parecía como si fuera su prima o algo por el estilo, pues ambos tenían Pikachus acompañándolos. – Le dijo, mientras ponía cara de tratar de recordar aquel día, aunque Misty seguía divagando lo que mencionaban en su mente. Vaya, creí que eso fuera para preocuparme. A lo mejor si son parientes. Que susto me di. ¡Un momento! ¿Para que me estaba preocupando? No. Calla. Mejor sigue escuchando, tranquila Misty, tranquila.

- En realidad, esa chica no era si prima, ni un pariente menor que Red. Ni menos una amiguita. – Esto alarmo de nuevo a Misty. ¿QUÉEEE? Si no era una prima de Red o una amiga entonces di que era. - Ella es la amiga de mi prima. ¿Si recuerdas que te la mostré el primer día de clases desde la ventana? - ¡Un momento!, ¿El primer día de clases? Eso explica porque se comporto así de extraño el día anterior. Esto hizo que Misty tratara de ponerse más alerta con esa chica que ambos mencionaban.

- ¡Espera!... ¿Era ella?... No la reconocí. Creo que era porque estaba muy bien maquillada. – Respondió Bruno con cierta cara de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que se viera así de lo arreglada que estaba. – Ya decía yo que si fuera una niña menor de 4 años, sería demasiado joven como para ponerse esas cosas en el rostro. - Maldición. Red. ¿Por qué me hiciste algo como eso?... ¿Acaso me estoy oyendo? Parece como si en realidad me importara todo esto Y aunque ella negara todo esto, seguía escuchando la conversación de ambos muchachos.

- Si. Era ella. Por eso es que Red fue fácil de chantajear. – Solo que esto que mencionó David, molesto un poco a Misty. En verdad que ustedes dos si que son muy malos con el pobre de Red. Al parecer ella se veía muy preocupada aún de Red.

- A proposito. ¿Cómo sabes que ellos iban a hacer eso? - Si. Anda, di lo que tengas que decir acerca de eso. - Recuerdo que querías ir al parque a confirmar algo, porque estábamos cerca del puesto de tiro al blanco. Cosa que luego se nos hizo tarde.

- Eso es porque mi prima me dijo que no iba a dormir en su casa, que iba a ir a la casa de su amiga. Cuando le pregunte porque iba a hacer eso. Menciono que era porque su amiga se sentía muy nerviosa por tener una cita con Red. Cosa que mi prima no sabía bien como era él, solo sabía el nombre por parte de esa chica. Así que cuando ella me dijo eso, creí que sería algo muy entretenido de ver. - ¿En ese caso ese maldito si se consiguió a alguien más y se olvido de mi? Que descarado. Continuó hablando en su mente Misty mientras que apretaba con fuerzas sus puños.

- Creo que tienes razón. A mi también me hubiera gustado el ver a Red, después de que termino muy rápido con Misty. Eso si que es gracioso…

Ante este comentario de Bruno, ambos comenzaron a reírse. Cosa que Misty no pudo soportar y como acto siguiente, los tomo por los hombros y los arrojo al fondo del salón. Pues trataba de evitar que Red se diera cuenta. Cosa que parecía en realidad ignorar Red, pues aún se sentía presionado por eso y al mismo tiempo Pika estaba así de sentido. Por lo que Misty pudo aprovechar y evitar un escándalo dentro del salón y salir del aula con ambos chicos que estaban siendo arrastrados por el suelo algo inconscientes de tremendo golpe.

Después, ella busco unas cuerdas del cuarto de mantenimiento, cosa que parecería algo difícil de creer, pues nadie tenía acceso ahí sino fuera por un motivo. Cosa que no parecía importarle a Misty. Pues noqueo al pobre Bill mientras estaba distraído. En verdad que si andaba furiosa. Pero como ambos seguían inconscientes decidió ella dejarlos en un lugar para que aprendan a no meterse con Red y también para que luego pudiera pasar a hablar seriamente con ellos e interrogarlos más tarde en cuanto recapaciten.

El tiempo paso y la primera hora de clases termino. Lo cual Misty aprovecho para irse al lugar en donde dejo a los pobres chicos que ya no pudieron entregar la tarea que copiaron de Red. Cosa que hacía que se sintiera muy satisfecha por lo que hizo. Y aunque ella estuviera muy tranquila, también se veía muy sospechosa, cosa que hizo que alguien la siguiera a donde ella iba con tanta serenidad vista por fuera y con rabia por dentro.

- Haaa… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?... – Se pregunto adolorido David mientras veía el lugar, que era con poca sombra y estaban unos cuantos árboles y arbustos cerca.

- Creo que estamos en el jardín de la escuela. – Le respondió adolorido su amigo.

- ¿He?... ¿Cómo? – Al parecer David no sabía lo que pasaba. – Pero que… ¿Por qué estamos atados? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – Pregunto algo paranoico, mientras se movía un lado a otro.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo se? Te dije que nos volverías a meter en problemas. – Pero luego algo los callo.

- Al fin despiertan.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Misty? – Pregunto Bruno, quien parecía ser el único en verla, pues David estaba viendo al otro lado, ya que estaban atados de espaldas.

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿Acaso Misty fue la que nos hizo esto? – Pregunto agitado David. Pero esto hizo que la pelirroja se molestara con ambos bribones logrando que gritara con fuerza.

- Ya cierren el pico. Solo hablaran cuando yo se los ordene. – Grito Misty con mucha rabia.

- Si señora. – Le respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo con temblor en sus voces.

Pero esos gritos que despedía Misty pudieron llamar la atención de la persona que estaba persiguiendo a la chica y que al parecer con ese grito alarmante pudo hacer que notara de donde provenían. Esa persona se oculto detrás de una pared cerca del lugar. Pareciese que quería involucrarse, pero primero tenía que saber mejor de que se trataba la cosa antes de intervenir.

- Ahora bien… ¿Me van a decir de lo que estaban hablando? – Refunfuño ella mientras que se paraba frente a ellos.

- ¿A… A que te refieres? Nosotros no sabemos que quieres que nosotros te digamos. – Le respondió Bruno, tratando de calmar a la chica.

- No te hagas el tonto. Será mejor que me digan todo lo que saben. – Ahora la situación se ponía cada vez más intensa, se podría sentir un aura asesina despidiendo desde ella.

- Es la verdad no sabemos de qué hablas. – Respondió ahora David, quien parecía tener más miedo de Misty.

- No les repetiré lo mismo. Quiero que me digan todo lo que saben de la chica que esta saliendo con Red, o si no, sabrán a lo que en realidad se meten. – Parecía que la cosa si va sería, pues ella parecía sacar una de sus pokeballs de su bolsillo de la blusa.

- Ves te dije que siempre nos metías en problemas. – Grito Bruno regañando a su amigo que estaba detrás de el.

- Cállate, ni que esto se pusiera peor a las veces anteriores. – Le respondió igual gritándole a su amigo.

- A no, y las otras veces que fuimos perseguidos por una manada de pokémons en la zona safari.

- Eso fue porque no seguiste mi plan.

- ¿Cuál plan? Si lo que consistía eso era que me dejaran llevar los pokémons del área mientras que tú te escabullías.

- Oye, yo te había mencionado que era para buscar ayuda.

- Como podía creerte eso. Además luego terminaron persiguiéndonos los guardias del lugar.

- Eso fue problema tuyo.

- ¿Cómo de que problema mío?

- Por si no sabías. Tenías un Kangaskhan bebe montado en tu espalda y eso era propiedad del lugar.

- Si, pero por eso mismo era que nos perseguían primero los pokémons salvajes.

- Si claro.

- A… ¿No me crees?

- Ambos cállense. No quiero escuchar sus pleitos maritales. – Interrumpió la chica quien parecía estar harta de ambos chicos.

- Oye. Eso ofende. Y mucho. – Grito David molesto.

- Si, además… ¿Por qué nos juntas de esa forma? – Replico Bruno. – Aparte, quien quisiera estar así con él.

- Oh, vaya. Ahora yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti. ¿No? – Rezongó David a su amigo.

- Por favor. No volvamos a lo mismo. Recuerda como quedo todo. – Esta plática si que parecía una pelea de novios, aunque no lo sean y solo son buenos amigos.

- A si. ¿Quieres que arreglemos este problema aquí? – En eso el otro chico empezó a moverse de un lado a otro.

- Cuando quieras. – Al parecer Misty no sabía porque ellos empezaban a pelearse en la tierra, si la que debería de estar echando fuego era ella y no esos dos inmaduros.

- Oigan. Se supone que el problema es conmigo. – Grito Misty algo apenada por lo que veía.

- ¡Tu no te metas en esto! – Grito David quien estaba arriba de su amigo mientras seguían peleándose.

- ¡Bhi! Bho de vedash ef do gue do de imfortha. (¡Si! No te metas en lo que no te importa). – Dijo Bruno que estaba refunfuñándole a Misty, solo que se veía raro que dijera eso si estaba su rostro sobre el suelo.

- Dejen de pelear ya o si no esto si se pondrá más serio. – Ahora si parecía que Misty haría que los dos sufrieran. Aparte de que los levanto a ambos del suelo para que volvieran a estar sentados.

- Si señora. – Al parecer si fue suficiente lo que menciono.

- Bueno. ¿Me van a decir todo lo que saben sobre esa chica si o no?

- Pues veras Misty… Nosotros no deberíamos decirte nada de esto. – Sugirió Bruno, con voz algo tímida.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque eso es asunto de Red. – Le replico de nuevo.

- Cualquier asunto de Red también es asunto mío. – Regaño al pobre Bruno esta chica, cosa que sin querer ella no escucho bien, pero esto hizo que David se pusiera más tranquilo, pues podría intentar chantajear a Misty.

- Así que aún no olvidas a Red… Vaya, y pensé que ya lo había visto todo. – Esto hizo molestar a la chica y a hacer que se pusiera toda roja al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Pero qué estupideces estas hablando? ¿Cómo podría estar preocupada por Red? Ni que estuviera loca.

- Yo no dije nada acerca de que estés preocupada por Red. – Esto la alarmo un poco más.

- ¿Saben que? Ya me están cansando la paciencia. – En eso la chica enfurecida y cargada de ira, arrojo su pokeball para liberar a su Pokémon acuático de color púrpura y con forma de estrella. – Starmie. Prepara tu ataque rápido contra ambos si vuelven a decir estupideces.

- Oye. Esta prohibido usar ataques pokémons contra los estudiantes en la escuela. ¿Lo sabías? – Replico Bruno, pues aparte ese ataque le iba a doler mucho.

- Prefieren a que mi hermosa Pokémon los dañe con sus ataques a que yo haga algo como… - En eso, la pelirroja comenzó a buscar algo con que infringirles más dolor que ese tipo de ataques. Y pudo notar un rastrillo que usaba uno de los conserjes para barrer las hojas caídas. – Esto. – Dijo de forma victoriosa mientras el brillo de las espinas hacía que la piel de ambos chicos se pusiera pálida.

- Preferimos los ataques de Starmie. – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras cerraban los ojos.

- Que bien. – Tiro el rastrillo al suelo y se acerco a ellos.

- Ahora si. ¿Me van a decir todo lo que saben de ella?

- ¿Depende a quien te refieras? – Volvió a sugerir David.

- Starmie. Ataca al tonto.

- ¡Auch!... ¡Auch!... Ya detente… Para… Ya… - Grito el chico mientras se retorcía del dolor.

- Ahora tu. ¿Piensas hacer lo mismo que él? – Grito la pelirroja hacía Bruno. Quien parecía ser más conciente que su amigo.

- Parece que aún sigues teniendo sentimientos hacía Red.

- Respuesta equivocada. Starmie, de nuevo.

- Ya…, para…

- Otra palabra más de que estoy celosa y esta vez los golpeo con el filo de esto. – Dijo ella mientras que volvía a amenazarlos a ambos. Pero en eso, la persona que estaba oculta ahí salio de donde se encontraba.

- Ya vasta Misty. Ellos tienen razón. Te estas poniendo como toda una chica celosa e histérica. Deja a esos chicos en paz. – Grito aquella persona quien parecía ser una chica y su comportamiento parecía casi como si fuera la madre de Misty, a excepción de que era muy joven.

- Gracias a Arceus. Erika vino al rescate. – Dijo en alabanza David mientras miraba al cielo.

- Si. Al fin alguien que pueda tranquilizar a la bestia llena de celos. – Grito Bruno con alegría también. Pero esto hizo que Misty amenazara al pobre chico con el rastrillo.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste?

- Baja eso Misty. El tiene razón. Tienes un problema de celos y debes de aprender a superarlo.

- No te metas en esto Erika. Haré que estos dos me digan con quien sale Red y así podré estar más tranquila.

- No lo creemos. – Murmuraron ambos chicos que aún seguían atados y viendo ese pleito.

- Qué dijeron ustedes de nuevo. – Grito ella volviendo a amenazarlos con el rastrillo entre manos.

- Misty. Que sueltes eso ya.

- Ya voy. – Dijo entre dientes mientras la arrojaba de nuevo.

- Ahora guarda a Starmie en tu pokeball de nuevo. – Grito Erika mientras estaba cruzada de brazos mirando a la chica.

- Bien, bien, no te enojes. – Volvió a rezongarle ella como niña malcriada.

- Más te vale que te comportes Misty, - Erika si que se veía muy molesta con su amiga.

- Ya no me regañes. ¿Por qué siempre dices que yo tengo la culpa? – Ahora Misty parecía hacerse la victima.

- No me salgas con eso. Ahora libera a esos pobres chicos. – Ordeno Erika a su amiga mientras apuntaba con firmeza a los dos muchachos que seguían moviendo para intentar salirse.

- Si Misty. Ya déjanos ir. – Grito Bruno desde su lugar.

- Anda… ya nos portamos bien. – Acompaño en la suplica su amigo también, solo que no parecía funcionar bien.

- Ustedes dos ya paren de lloriquear.

- Misty. Ya libéralos de una buena vez. – Su amiga parecía tratar de hacer que le haga caso, pero parecía hacerla enfadar más.

- Hazlo tú si tanto te preocupas de estos dos idiotas. – Erika parecía estar sorprendida pues vio como su amiga se iba del lugar muy tranquila hacía otro lado.

- ¡Oye! – Gritaron ambos muchachos muy molestos.

- No se preocupen. Ahora los libero. – Les respondió ella mientras se acercaba a desatarlos.

- Muchas gracias Erika.

- Si, eres muy buena con nosotros.

- No digan más. Misty se ha portado así desde que Red la dejo. – Comento ella mientras trataba de desamarrar los nudos de ambos chicos.

- Creo que ella aún sigue extrañando a Red. ¿No es así? – Pregunto Bruno con algo de interés.

- Aunque ella trate de ignorar sus sentimientos. Esa es la verdad. – Respondió Erika con algo de tristeza.

- Eso parece. – Agrego David a esta conversación.

- Bueno, creo que con esto servirá. – Erika solo aflojo los nudos y se levanto. – Ahora ustedes libérense solos. Yo tengo que ir tras de ella. – Erika parecía retirarse, aunque los dos chicos esperaban que los liberaran rápido.

- ¡Hey! ¿No nos vas a sacar de esto? – Grito David algo irritado.

- Tengo que ir a tranquilizar a Misty primero. Pero espero que me puedan contar lo que trataban de ocultar. A lo mejor así pueda evitar que cause ella más problemas. Nos vemos. – Grito Erika de donde estaba y luego desapareció del lugar.

- Vaya… Parece que tendremos que salirnos de otro problema tuyo de nuevo. – Murmuro Bruno algo molesto.

- Ya te dije que no hago que nos metamos en líos.

- En serio. ¿Y a esto cómo le llamas?

- Ya deja de quejarte y ayuda a que nos salgamos de nuevo.

Dejando a estos dos amigos con sus problemas domésticos, pasaremos con ambas muchachas que estaban a cierta distancia del lugar. Solo que Misty parecía estar muy molesta, pues Erika la interrumpió de su interrogatorio con los dos muchachos que tenía atados contra su voluntad. Por lo que se sentía aún muy rencorosa. Ella quería saber bien quien era la chica con quien Red estaba ahora involucrado, solo que se sentía un poco mejor por haberles hecho eso a los chicos, pues se habían metido con el pobre de Red y ella no podía tolerar eso.

Cuando Erika logro alcanzar a Misty, ella solo quería que la dejara a solas y en paz, no quería ver a su amiga después de que la interrumpió con algo así. Pero como ella se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada, Erika no tuvo de otra que tumbarla de espaldas contra el suelo para regañarla desde arriba de ella.

- Misty. Deja de ser tan inmadura.

- ¿Por qué?

- No es bueno que le hagas ese tipo de cosas a esos pobres muchachos. – Grito Erika muy enojada.

- Es que tú no sabes lo que le hicieron a Red. – Le respondió Misty ahora con una cara de tristeza.

- Ahora bien. ¿Qué se supone tú que ellos le hicieron? – Pregunto con cierta inquietud su amiga, pues no sabía si creerle o no al comportamiento de su terca amiga.

- Es que ellos chantajearon a Red con tal de que el les diera sus apuntes. – Dijo entre llantos Misty.

- Pero eso no es motivo para hacerles eso.

- Tú que sabes. El se sentía muy mal.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que aún lo extrañas?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con lo esto? Red es un chico amable, pero no es motivo como para que le hagan eso.

- Si claro. Y los amarraste solo por eso. ¿No?

- Bueno, también quería saber con quien estaba saliendo Red.

- Si que eres muy celosa.

- ¿Por qué siempre con lo mismo? Se supone que eres mi amiga y que me tienes que apoyar.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si tú misma no puedes comportarte?

- Ya déjame tranquila.

- No hasta que admitas que aún lo extrañas.

- ¿Y si lo digo aún me dejarías ir?

- El recreo acaba, pero te mantendría vigilada aún.

- Entonces no lo diré. Prefiero a que termine el descanso.

- Ya deja de ser tan testaruda y no estés metiéndote en los asuntos privados de Red.

- ¡Nunca!


	6. El anuncio de los problemas no tiene

Capitulo 4.

El anuncio de los problemas no tiene hora.

David y Bruno regresaron al patio donde estaban los demás estudiantes, para pasar a la cafetería para algo para comer, ya que con aquel problemita que se habían metido por el extorsionar a Red con las notas de la tarea y de que Misty se haya puesto celosa, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ellos lo único que querían ahora era almorzar algo para quitarse aquel susto que les acomodó aquella chica pelirroja cuando los había atado y amenazado con golpearles con ataques pokémon o con cualquier objeto punzo cortante que estuviera junto a ella.

- Rayos. Maldita chica loca. – Murmuro molesto David mientras miraba al piso y con los puños apretados.

- Ni que lo digas. – Prosiguió Bruno. – Aunque no quiera decirlo, estoy seguro de que ella está muy celosa. Y si supiera de quien se tratase, no me quiero imaginar lo que le pasaría a ella.

- En eso tienes razón, y no solo ella, si hubiéramos soltado una palabra nosotros dos, mi prima me mata. – Responde él con voz temblorosa.

- Es cierto, pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pase para que ella se logre enterar quien es la chica que sale con Red?

- No sé, pero recuerda. Ni una sola palabra. ¿Entendiste? – David parecía estar muy preocupado por aquel asunto.

- Si, entendí. Lo bueno es que vino Erika a salvarnos. – Respondió el alegre mientras miraba al cielo recordándola.

- Es cierto, lo bueno es que ella puede contra esa chica celosa.

En el instante en que Bruno dijo chica celosa, una persona apareció detrás de ellos, tomándolos por los hombros y volteándolos para él para así verlos a la cara. Ambos chicos miraron a aquel sujeto, tenía la camisa empapada y su cabello también, algo polvoriento por algo parecido a la cal o a la harina aparte de estar todo enmarañado. David y Bruno querían reírse por el aspecto que tenía aquel sujeto, pero aguantaban la risa, pues les miraba fríamente como si de otra bestia se tratase.

- Gr…Green. ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Dijo Bruno algo intrigado por su aspecto.

- Eso no importa ahora. – Les respondió molesto mientras miraba por breves segundos a otro lado por aquella pregunta y luego les observo con una cara iracunda. - ¿Ustedes vieron a Misty, no es así?

- S…si Green. ¿Cómo lo sabe? – Pregunto David pues era raro que él supiera algo como eso.

- Les escuche decir chica celosa. Obviamente debía tratarse de Misty. Ahora díganme ¿Qué es lo que les hizo?

- Ella nos secuestro por haberle pedido los apuntes a Red… y luego de amenazarnos de atacarnos con su Starmie nos pidió que… - Antes de qué Bruno continuara, David le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en su brazo.

- Shh… Guarda silencio… - Susurro David hacía su amigo con un tono para que Green no le escuchara.

- ¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos? – Murmuro Green molesto mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- No es nada Green. – Respondió asustado Bruno.

- Mejor díganme exactamente que paso. ¿Por qué Misty se los llevo por tan solo pedirle los apuntes a Red? – Esto le extraño mucho a Green. Sabía que Misty podía ser algo celosa, pero era muy raro que les amenazara con golpearles por algo tan pequeño.

- Bueno, en realidad… Nosotros no le pedimos que nos prestara sus apuntes… Sino más bien… Es que los dos chantajeamos a Red con que nos pasara la tarea.

- ¿Y con qué lo chantajearon si se puede saber? – Pregunto Green con tono serio.

Green a sabiendas de que Red aunque fuera chantajeado por algo que probablemente haría que sacaran de la escuela, nunca les dejaría que tomaran sus apuntes, y menos a ese par de holgazanes. Por lo que le empezó a sonar muy extraño. Aparte intentaba relacionarlo con el porqué Red había faltado al entrenamiento semanal que solían tener en las mañanas. El solo recordar que tuvo que pasar entrenando solo con Blue como compañía hacía que el cuerpo se sacudiera y le hiciera sentir como si le recorriera una fría corriente por la espalda.

Pero ambos chicos no parecían cooperar con él. Esos dos chicos se estaban dando miradas muy sospechosas uno a otro, como si pensarán en si contarle o no el secreto que se tenían a Green, cosa que ya le empezó a desesperar al joven.

- Me lo van a contar, ¿si o sí? – Volvió a preguntar con ira a los jóvenes.

- Bien Green… - Hablo David con preocupación. - Te lo contaremos. ¿Pero nos podría prometer que no se lo contará a nadie más? – Pregunto apenado a los ojos verdes fríos, serios e inexpresivos de Green.

- Si, lo prometo. – Respondió como si ni le importase del todo lo que ellos le dijeran.

A lo mejor me van a decir alguna estupidez que ni al caso Se dijo a si mismo en su mente mientras les miraba. Pero… si se trata de algo tan importante como para que Red hubiera llegado tan emocionado y de un momento a otro estuviera actuando como condenado… A lo mejor pudiera ser algo que no quisiera que nadie más se enterase… Green continuaba analizando la situación mientras les seguía mirando con frialdad a ambos muchachos. Si cómo yo dije, fue por una chica… A lo mejor estos dos han de saber de quién se trata Este chico no era para nada el más inteligente de su clase, pero se acercaba demasiado a lo que más temía por saber. Pero lo que más me molesta de esto es… Green dejo de mirarles mientras apretaba sus puños y bajaba su mirada al piso. … ¿Por qué de tantas personas que están en este instituto, me toco tratar de averiguarlo con este par de holgazanes? Ante esto, Green parecía maldecirse internamente por la mala suerte que tenía. No se llevaba muy bien con esos chicos, más bien, siempre que se juntaba con ellos, se metía en problemas. Y aunque se metiera en problemas con Red en la escuela, el estar con ellos hacía que él fuera el único en estar en detención por los actos que esos dos chicos problemáticos le causaban.

Green dejo de perder el tiempo en su mente y fijo su mirada a los dos chicos, los cuales aún dudaban en facilitarle el trabajo.

- ¿Estás seguro que no le contarás a nadie lo que te digamos Green? – Esta vez el que pregunto fue Bruno.

- Si, les prometo que no le contaré a nadie. – Les dijo ya con un tono más irritado.

- ¿Estas seguro Green que?...

Antes de qué pudiera terminar la pregunta David, Green golpeo la pared dejando tremenda grieta en ella. Cosa que ni le hizo daño, pues fue directo a la pizarra de madera, la cual usaban algunos estudiantes para hacer anotaciones de los días de limpiezas, la cual estaba en la pared. Esto hizo que ambos muchachos se dejaran de rodeos y empezarán a hablar.

- Bueno, pero no te enojes Green, ya te lo diremos. – Titubeo Bruno mientras se encogía lo más que podía hacía la puerta.

- ¡Pues no me hagan enojar! – Vociferó este. Grito el cual se escucho en eco por todo el salón.

- Bien, bien, pero no te molestes con nosotros. – Green volteo a mirar a David para que se callara.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que David y yo fuimos al parque el fin de semana para entretenernos en los juegos que estaban ahí…

- Vayan más al grano. ¿Quieren? – Grito Green con rabia.

- Esta bien… - Tartamudeo Bruno.

- Bien, cuando decidimos ir haya, yo planee que fuéramos a un lugar en especial para buscar a Red. – Titubeo David interrumpiendo la historia de su amigo.

- ¿Y qué tenía que hacer Red en un parqué? – Vocifero Green aún sin entender.

- Es que me enteré de que Red iba a tener una cita… - Respondió David temeroso a lo que Green le pudiera hacer.

Así que si fue por una chica, vaya que tenía razón. Aunque cuando me lo menciono, no estaba tan seguro de eso. Se dijo así mismo Green tratando de evitar sonreír por lo bueno que era deduciendo las cosas. Bien. Ahora con lo que él dijo. Si él se entero de algo como esto... Eso quiere decir que él si sabe quien sería aquella chica… Pues no pudo enterarse por parte de Red, él es muy precavido, bueno, al menos lo intenta Ante esta última deducción se puso a reír internamente, pero fue un milisegundo, pues recordó algo muy importante ante la situación que analizaba. Un momento, si es que estos dos saben quién es aquella chica y conociendo bien a Misty, se que esta información sería muy valiosa para ella. Pudiera que esto fuese algo muy peligroso, pero Red estaría también en peligro si es que se entera Misty con quien salía él. Solo espero que estos dos no le hayan contado algo a esa loca. Green se empezó a preocupar por la situación, sabía que si aquellos dos habían soltado la sopa, Misty se estaría llevando al infierno a Red y a su nueva novia, pero prefirió evitar mostrarse débil contra ellos, si no, ellos pudieran evitar cooperar luego, pues por más que nada en el mundo, lo que menos quería era mostrar debilidad con ellos. Así que cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente para calmar sus pensamientos y volver a actuar de la misma forma iracunda ante los dos muchachos.

- ¿En ese caso ustedes saben con quién está saliendo ahora Red? – Pregunto Green molesto dando otro golpe a la pizarra.

- No, no sabemos. – Respondió tartamudeando Bruno.

- No me hagan enojar o les haré lo que Misty les estaba a punto de hacer a ustedes dos. – Green estaba totalmente iracundo que grito con mucha fuerza, cosa que retumbo fuera de la habitación.

- No Green. No nos hagas eso, por favor. – David estaba muy asustado ahora y trataba de encontrar refugio en lo último rincón que había de puerta en lo que podía encogerse.

- Me lo van a decir ahora o si no… - Antes de qué Green terminara de amenazar a ambos muchachos, la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, tirando al suelo a ambos chicos. – No… ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Green parecía haber visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Cómo no reconocer esos gritos tan tiernos y llenos de ira que dejas suspirar Green? – Pregunto una chica castaña que le miraba con malicia.

- Blue… ¿Por qué esta empapada y llena de harina… o qué es eso? – Pregunto David al intentar levantarse del piso y sobarse su cabeza del tremendo golpe que le acomodó Blue al entrar.

- ¿Ha?... ¿Esto? Bueno, pues fue algo que Green me estaba haciendo mientras nos encontrábamos solos en el armario limpieza. – Blue respondió con una sonrisa muy traviesa y llevándose su mano a su boca.

- Green… ¿Acaso ustedes dos estaban haciendo?... – Antes de que Bruno terminara de preguntar, Green volvió a enfurecerse.

- No. Nosotros no hicimos nada. – Grito este.

- Vamos Green, no ocultemos a los demos nuestras pruebas de amor. – Volvió a hablar Blue mientras se lanzaba al pecho de Green para abrazarlo y acariciarlo.

- Blue, sepárate de mí. – Green ya estaba totalmente rojo de ira, aunque David y Bruno supusieron que ese rojo en su rostro era causado por lo que Blue les menciono.

- ¿En ese caso ustedes dos si hicieron eso en el armario de limpieza? – La pregunta de David fue más bien un grito que también parecía salir de la habitación.

- Que no fue así. – En ello, Green le lanzo un fuerte golpe al estómago de David para que dejara de preguntar.

- Anda Green, deja que ellos se enteren. No creo que les vayan a contar a alguien más. – Blue parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo que Green hacía.

- Si Green, no le diremos nada a nadie. – Comento Bruno quien se oculto detrás de David en caso de que le soltara otro golpe.

- De eso si creo que lo puedo asegurar. – Murmuro mientras miraba a otro lado.

- ¿Qué dijiste Green? – Alzó la voz Blue para molestarle de nuevo.

- Nada. – Replico este.

- En ese caso nos pueden decir qué hicieron ahí. – David estaba curioso de saber que tanto hacían esos dos ahí dentro.

- Bueno. Green y yo nos estábamos poniendo en ambiente con varios besos tan apasionados que me daba, y luego… - Antes de que Blue continuara de relatar su historia, Green le tapo la boca y la ato en sus brazos.

- Green. Deje que cuente la historia. – Le dijo Bruno mientras miraba como ataba a Blue en una de las bancas y le ataba la boca con cinta de aislar que tenía cerca.

- Vaya, no sabía que ustedes dos hacían ese tipo de cosas. – Comento David mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amigo para ver de que iba la cosa.

- Ustedes ni una palabra. – Grito Green molesto al ver que tan bien estaba atada la muchacha.

- ¿Bueno, pero si nos dirás qué hacían ahí dentro? – Volvió a comentar David.

- Bien, les diré que hacíamos Blue y yo ahí adentro si ustedes me dicen lo de Red. – La oferta que Green les estaba dando a los dos muchachos les parecía muy tentadora, por lo que no lo dudaron dos veces.

- Entendido. – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien. En ese caso les diré que fue lo que paso en verdad. – Ante esto último lanzo una mirada fulminante hacía Blue quien parecía sonreír debajo de esa cinta de su boca y también parecía disfrutar de la situación en la que estaba.

En el cuarto de limpieza, Green y Blue se encontraban en cerrados y peleando a gritos por la inmadurez de la chica, aunque más bien era Green el que estaba a los gritos dentro del cuarto mientras Blue se reía de él. Los dos estaban totalmente apretados ahí dentro y el rostro del castaño hervía de enojo por ella, pero a Blue le gustaba mirar ese rojo en su cara. Aunque no fuera de pena o por amor a ella, le fascinaba mirarlo así.

- Maldición Blue. ¿Por qué no puedes meterte en tus asuntos? – Grito Green mientras le agarraba las manos a ella y las apretaba.

- Ahí Green, en lugar de estar molesto conmigo. ¿Qué tal si hacemos otras cositas aquí dentro? ¿Te parece? – Le dijo ella mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre el hombro del chico.

- Blue. ¿Acaso estás loca? No podemos hacer esas cosas aquí. Además… ¿Quién me has creído? – Volvió a regañar a Blue, solo que ahora su rostro estaba más rojo, y esta vez sí era de vergüenza por tremenda propuesta.

- Anda Green, nadie se enteraría.

- Conociéndote le contarías a medio mundo que estábamos encerrados aquí e inventarías cosas que ni al caso. – Cuando Green menciono esto, ella le daba una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

- Que bien me conoces Green. – En ello, Blue aprovecho de darle un tierno beso en sus labios cosa que sorprendió mucho a Green.

Con la situación incomodando al chico, esté trato de alejarse de ella, pero para su mala suerte, golpeo las repisas que tenía en su espalda haciendo derramar algunos líquidos de limpieza que tenían y también algo de detergente en polvo que estaban en otras botellas, logrando que ambos se empaparan y se ensuciaran de un extraño polvo blanquecino. Green solo se molestaba de esa mala suerte suya que tenía al juntarse con Blue, pero ella no parecía estar molesta como él. El rostro de Blue se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Green al notar esa extraña sonrisa maliciosa, trato de imaginarse que era lo que pasaba dentro de aquella cabeza llena de travesuras hacia él.

- Blue… ¿En qué estas pensando? – El tono de voz de Green ya no era el mismo de antes. Ahora parecía tener miedo de lo que ella haría.

- Nada Green, no estoy pensando en nada. – Respondió ella con una cara pícara mientras le daba otro beso a Green. – No estaba pensando en absolutamente nada cariño.

Ante este comentario, Green parecía estar pidiéndole a Arceus que eso fuera cierto. Sabía que esa sonrisa de Blue no significaba nada bueno y no era la primera vez que la veía así de contenta. Ahora él tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después.

- Blue, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando esta vez? – Green no era de las personas que rogaban, pero vaya que le temía a las travesuras que Blue le hacía a él.

- Nop. No te voy a decir nada… a menos que… - Oh, oh. Esto no va para nada bueno Se dijo a si mismo Green al escuchar ese "a menos que". De seguro intentará vaciarme la billetera de nuevo - Hagas lo que yo te pida… querido. – Ella se aferro a él y volvió a mirarle, pero con un rostro inocente. - ¿Qué dices mi amor, aceptas?

- Ni loco me traerás como tu perro faldero Blue. No otra vez. – En ello Green salió de ahí y la dejo dentro del cuarto, sola.

- Vaya… Parece que tendré que ser más persuasiva contigo, querido. Tú vas a ser mío y no podrás impedirlo. – Blue apretó sus puños mientras sonreía ahí sola. – Pero por ahora, te dejaré ir. Ahora tengo que ir a clases.

Luego salió de ahí muy contenta y fue corriendo hacía su clase para luego seguir molestándolo.

Con la historia que Green le contaba a los dos muchachos, los cuales parecían estar totalmente desilusionados del contenido de está, pues ambos estaban adormilándose en los asientos que habían tomado.

- ¿Eso era todo Green? Vaya, pensé que era algo que valía la pena. – Refunfuño Bruno mientras estiraba sus brazos en su asiento.

- Si Green. Pareces más bien un santurrón. Hubiera preferido escuchar las mentiras de Blue a escuchar la verdad. – Comento David mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir del salón junto a Bruno, pero antes de salir, Green les detuvo golpeando la puerta.

- ¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos? Ya les dije lo que paso. Ahora ustedes cuéntenme con quien está saliendo Red. – Murmuro el muchacho mientras les amenazaba con su puño.

- ¿Red está saliendo con otra chica después de dejar a esa bruja? Vaya, eso si que es algo que no me lo esperaba de Red. – Comento Blue mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Green y miraba a los dos muchachos con curiosidad.

- ¿Blue?... ¿Cómo es que te liberaste?... – Green miraba sorprendido hacía su "novia" quien parecía estar más interesada en el asunto de Red que Green. – Y por cierto… podrías quitarte de mi espalda, estas algo pesada. – Al mencionar pesada, Blue le acomodó tremenda cachetada al castaño que casi lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

- Ya te he dicho que nunca me digas eso. Eres un maldito. – Replico ella mientras le daba un par de patadas en el estómago de Green. – Y me libere porque tu no sabes cómo hacer un amarre fuerte. – Termino de mencionarle mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le miraba.

- Vaya… Blue sí que da miedo. – Dijo Bruno en voz baja mientras retrocedía unos pasos de donde Green estaba.

- Si, ahora te compadezco Green. – Menciono David con el mismo tono, quien notaba como Blue les miraba molesta.

- Ustedes dos. ¿Qué es lo que se están diciendo? – Grito Blue molesta.

- Nada, nada. No decíamos nada. – Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- En ese caso. ¿Me dirán quien es la chica con quien Red está saliendo?

Ambos chicos ahora no estaban seguros de quien temerle. Misty estaba totalmente loca y de seguro aún estaría tratando de matarles si los encuentra para sacarles las palabras de sus bocas, pero solo estarían a salvo si estaban cerca de Erika. Green era un chico de temer también, pero no es de las personas que sería capaz de matarles, y con Blue, ya vieron lo que ella podía ser capaz de hacer, pero si Green no podía ser capaz de detenerla, en ese caso no sabían cómo salvarse de ella.

- Bien, te lo diremos. Pero no se lo digas a nadie Blue. – Respondieron ambos muchachos mientras se encogían el uno con el otro.

- Ustedes no están para mandarme. – Replico ella furiosa.

- Rayos. No entiendo como lo haces Blue. – Murmuro Green mientras se levantaba del suelo y mantenía su mano sobre su estómago para recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Grito ella hacía el castaño.

- Que tú no puedes hacer que ellos te digan con quien sale él. De seguro vas a usar esto para chantajear también a Red y hacer que te de dinero de nuevo. – Vocifero Green ha Blue mientras le tomaba del brazo.

- ¿Acaso me crees capaz de hacerle eso a Red? – Blue le miro molesta a Green.

- No lo creo. Lo sé. No es la primera vez que le haces eso. – Volvió a regañar a Blue mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Pero qué me has creído queridito? – Blue también se cruzo de brazos y giro su mirada hacía otra parte. – No puedo creer que le haría eso de nuevo a Red.

- Si lo harás. – Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, pero que poco me conocen ustedes. – Blue les miro molesta a aquellos chicos. – Y yo pensé que ya me empezabas a conocer mejor Green. – Suspiro ella con rabia hacía él chico.

- Sí, claro. Y yo debo creerte porque… - En eso, él fue interrumpido por ella.

- Porque si se trata de esa bruja, ni loca dejaría que le hiciera daño a la chica que está saliendo ahora con Red. Así que esta le va a salir gratis a Red.

Dijo ella con un tono decidido, cosa que Green no esperaba. A lo mejor un poco, pues sabía que ambas chicas se peleaban entre si, pero aún así, Green seguía sin creérsela.

- Eso sí que no lo esperaba. – Murmuraron los tres muchachos muy sorprendidos.

- ¿En ese caso nos dirán quien sale con Red, si o no? – Grito Blue molesta.

- Bueno, creo que si les podemos contar quien es ella. – Dijo David mirándoles ya decidido. Sabía que no iba a ser peor a que si Misty llegase a enterarse.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso David?

- Si Bruno. Además, ellos dos son más amigos de Red que nosotros. - A pesar que ni buenos amigos resultamos ser al estar chantajeándole con esos apuntes Pensó con pena ante ello.

-¡¿Y quién es ella? – Gritaron los otros dos que aún seguían esperando impacientes la respuesta.

- Bien, ella es… - Antes de que David pudiera responder, la campana del almuerzo sonó y las clases volvieron a darse.

- Rayos, ya no pudimos ir a comer. Nos moriremos de hambre. – Maldijo Bruno mientras se tiraba sobre sus rodillas al piso.

- ¡Ya dejen de hacer tonterías y díganos de una vez! – Volvieron a gritar estos dos.

En el instante en que David volvía a tratar de continuar la conversación, los alumnos del aula correspondiente en el que los cuatro chicos se encontraban, ya estaban en camino de entrar, así que decidieron estos salir por la ventana del salón para evitar que sean regañados por la profesora Lorelei. Esto último lo supieron debido a que Green al notar la pizarra que había roto, también mencionaba que ya era el horario de esta profesora.

- Cielos, eso estuvo cerca. – Comento David tirado en el pasto.

- Si. Si la profesora Lorelei nos llegara a encontrar ahí, estoy seguro que nos mandaría sin chistar a la dirección con Giovanni. – Dijo Bruno quien estaba recostado sobre David.

- Vaya Green, eres mi héroe. – Suspiro Blue abrazada de Green quien se encontraba en el piso y debajo de ella.

- Blue, por favor. Podrías quitarte de mí espalda. – Dijo este muy molesto.

- Para qué, si tu espalda se siente muy cómoda. – Comento ella mientras se abrazaba sin sentarle un segundo más.

- ¡Blue!

- Ya no te quejes cariño. Ahora levántate, que tenemos que ir a clases que si no también puede que nos regañen. – Le dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa y le extendía su mano para que se pudiera levantar.

Momentos antes de que esta situación pasara. Erika y Misty estaban pelando en el piso después de que la pelirroja hubiera secuestrado a aquel par de muchachos que habían intentado estafar a Red. Erika estaba aún sobre Misty haciendo que ella dejara de estar celosa y que recapacitara de una vez por todas de que si quería a Red, lo dejara vivir su vida, y si en realidad lo quería con ella, que mejor se lo dijera y que se disculpara con él.

- Misty, por favor, deja de comportarte como una malcriada. – Le decía su amiga aún sobre ella.

- No soy una malcriada. Es solo que es demasiado pronto como para que Red se olvide de mí. – Menciono ella molesta y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Misty, él decidió avanzar adelante, aún cuando te quería mucho y tu lo botaste como si nada. Debes saber que él sigue superando su separación, así que no deberías de sentirte molesta por él y menos aún celosa. – En ello, Misty le dio una cachetada a su amiga.

- Ya cállate.

Misty le miro a Erika con lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero al notar que ella no le volteaba a ver, sintió que había hecho mal a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que ella solo intentaba ayudarle, pero los celos no la dejaban que le ayudara.

- Erika, lo siento… No quería hacerte esto. – La pelirroja trato de disculparse.

- No importa Misty… - Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y varias lagrimas en sus azulados ojos.

- No, si importa... Creo que aún debo de madurar. – En ello, Misty rompió en llanto y se aferro a su amiga, ocultando su rostro sobre sus hombros.

- Ya esta Misty, no tienes que sentirte así. Además, de seguro que Red aún recuerda los buenos tiempos que paso contigo. De eso tienes que estar segura. – Ante esto, Misty se separo de ella aún sin soltarle.

- ¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura de ello? ¿Cómo sabré que Red no se olvidará de mí después de todos esos momentos juntos? – Misty parecía estar a punto de llorar de nuevo, aparte de intentar averiguar con quien salía Red.

- Misty, vamos, no debes de tomártelo tan apecho. – Rayos, tan bien que tenía arreglado este asunto y con tan solo mencionarlo, ella vuelve a tomar su tonta iniciativa de ir por la chica de Red. Erika se dio cuenta que para que Misty dejara de importarle ese asunto, tenía que olvidarse de Red primero y para eso sería una misión imposible. – Además… ¿Cómo esto puede afectarte?

- Tú no sabes nada Erika, mejor… mejor dejémoslo así. – Le respondió ella para marcharse de donde se encontraba.

- Maldición… ¿Por qué es que ella es tan testaruda? Seguro Misty no se rendirá hasta averiguarlo… Pero… si logra averiguar quién sale ahora con Red… - El rostro de Erika se palideció al ver que su amiga se iba de donde estaban con seriedad. – Misty… Si tanto lo quieres déjalo ir…

Erika se limpio una de sus lágrimas que caían por su triste rostro, hasta que recordó a aquellos chicos que había desatado. Si ella tenía una oportunidad de que Misty no se enterará de quien era aquella chica y si tenía la opción también de llegar a protegerla de Misty como a Red, en ese caso lo haría. Aunque tuviera que seguir lidiando con Misty para que dejara de lastimarse a si misma.

Cuando el horario del almuerzo estaba acabando por escasos 10 minutos, tiempo suficiente para un almuerzo rápido, Erika encontró a Misty tratando de espiar a Red quien estaba comiendo solo y con la única compañía de su amigo Pika, los cuales etaban en una de las mesas del instituto, eso sí fue una suerte para Erika, pues ya que si Misty hubiera notado con quien estaba, de seguro hubiera dejado un desastre. Se acerco en silencio hacía la pelirroja y la volvió a tumbar en el suelo para que Red no se diera cuenta de que pasaba.

- Misty. ¿Por qué andabas espiando a Red? – Pregunto molesta de nuevo sobre su amiga.

- Yo no lo estaba espiando. – Respondió molesta mientras miraba a otro lado.

- A sí. ¿En ese caso explícame por qué tienes estos binoculares? – Le dijo molesta mientras le mostraba el aparato que tenía sujetando aún en la mano.

- Bueno, sí. Lo admito. Lo estaba espiando. ¿Acaso eso es malo? – Rezongó ella mientras le miraba molesta.

- Si, es muy malo Misty. Dámelos. – Erika empezó a tirar de los lentes para que Misty cediera.

- No. Cómprate los tuyos. – Respondió mientras evitaba que le arrebataran sus binoculares.

- Deja de decir estupideces y dámelos de una vez. Iremos a comer algo y luego te pondré a pensar en lo que has estado haciendo.

- Si mamá. – Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se levantaba.

- Y tampoco digas eso. Si fuera tu madre, ya te hubiera castigado en tu habitación.

Ambas chicas se alejaron de aquella parte de la cafetería para tomar asiento a otro lado de donde Red se encontraba, cosa que decidió Erika, debido a que Misty no podría recapacitar si aún seguía mirando a Red. Por lo que tomaron el almuerzo en uno de los campos de práctica cercano del que estaría a su próxima clase, para así poder hablar.

Red termino de almorzar sin compañía de otra persona debido a que ya había almorzado momentos antes con Yellow, pues la joven tenía cosas que hacer entre clases al olvidarse de unas tareas que tenía que terminar antes de que las clases acabarán y tenía que juntarse rápido con su amiga María para así terminar ambas con aquel trabajo de manera efectiva.

- Vaya… - Suspiro Red recordando a aquella chica rubia. – Si que es una buena persona. ¿No lo crees Pika? – El pequeño ratón eléctrico le miraba mientras terminaba de devorar una manzana que le dio su amigo.

- Pika, pi. – Asintió este.

- Parece que también te gusto pasar tiempo con su amiga Chuchu, no es así. – Le dijo entre risas mientras notaba como su amigo se sonrojaba.

- Pi, pika pi. – Al parecer esto avergonzó un poco a Pika.

- No te molestes amigo. Pero aún hay algo que me extraña. – Comento Red mientras se ponía a pensar mirando en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería.

- ¿Pi?

- Si amigo. ¿Notas como que falta algo aquí? – Ante este pequeño comentario, Pika capto el mensaje que Red le hacía.

- Pi.

Asintió este y se levanto del lugar.

- Pika, pika pi. Pi, pika.

El pequeño roedor empezó a imitar a alguien en el lado derecho de Red, trataba de ser un sujeto gruñón y se había acomodado su pelaje para que se le acomodara un pequeño flequillo sobre sus ojos para imitar a Green. Luego de gritar y regañar al aire, se paro al lado opuesto y cambio su pelaje para intentar hacerse ver como si tuviera un cabello largo.

- Pi… Pika, pi.

En ello, Pika empezó a tomar una actitud inocente y juguetona, haciendo que Red se riera de la actuación que estaba montando sobre el comedor.

- Si, así es exactamente cómo actúan esos dos Pika. – Le dijo a su amigo mientras intentaba evitar ahogarse de la risa. – Aunque es raro no verlos por aquí. Seguro se están peleando como siempre en alguna parte de la escuela. – Luego las risas de Red se apagaron y su rostro parecía estar algo más tranquilo. – Solo espero que sea eso. Normalmente se ponen a pelear frente a mí.

- Pi. – Su amigo le miro algo extrañado, pero sabía que pudiera tener razón Red.

- Andando amigo. Debemos de ir al campo de entrenamiento, así al menos podremos practicar un rato antes de que el profesor llegue.

Los dos salieron de la cafetería en dirección a los casilleros de los vestidores del instituto, para poder cambiarse su ropa por un vestuario más cómodo para la práctica.

Red se había puesto un conjunto de pants rojos, playera blanca y una chamarra blanca con franjas rojas con zapatillas blancas. En el instituto había libertad de preferencia para el cambio de ropa deportivo, por lo que él tenía un conjunto con esos colores.

Saliendo de los vestidores, ambos hicieron una carrera para iniciar su calentamiento a los alrededores del campo de práctica, pero había algo que ni uno de los dos esperaba y eso era encontrarse con Misty junto con Erika almorzando cerca. Red solo se quedo perplejo al verla. Ambos chicos se daban miradas inquietas, sentían que sus músculos no se movían por más que ellos quisieran, pero Erika sabía cómo arreglar la situación, por lo que tomo el rostro de su amiga y la volvió a concentrar en su plática, pero ella aún seguía hipnotizada por la presencia de Red. El chico fue despertado por su compañero Pika, dándole pequeños tirones de oreja para que continuaran caminando en dirección a su entrenamiento. Pika trataba de hacerle entrar en razón a su amigo para que recordara que ahora salía con Yellow y tenía que poner sus sentimientos por Misty aún lado desde ahora. Por lo que motivo a Red a que recorrieran el campo con una serie de rutinas de calentamiento para que por lo menos fueran movilizándose un rato, aunque la mirada de Misty no se separaba de ellos dos ni por un segundo.

- Misty. Deja de voltear a verlo. – Erika alzo la voz para que Misty le hiciera caso y no tan alto para que Red no se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué?

- Te dije que dejaras de verlo. Sabes que solo con eso terminarás incomodándolo.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Y qué? Maldición Misty, debes de dejar de hacer eso. No ves que solo te haces daño a ti misma.

Erika tomo por los hombros a su amiga, haciéndola reaccionar para que dejase de observar a su ex novio ejercitándose frente a ella.

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

- Misty, no me salgas con tonterías. Mejor cambiemos de lugar.

En ello acomodo a Misty volteando verla, haciendo que le diera la espalda a Red, quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ambas chicas estaban haciendo.

- Y no quiero que voltees a verlo ni por un instante.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Ahora termina tu almuerzo para que vayamos a cambiarnos para la siguiente clase. – Le regaño y continuaron así con su almuerzo, vigilando que su amiga evitara voltear por cualquier motivo que le diera.

Regresando con el pequeño grupo de cuatro personas que habían salido a toda prisa del aula donde se encontraban para evitar ser regañados por la profesora Lorelei, estos ya se encontraban en camino para la siguiente clase que ya estaba empezando también. Entre que se dirigían para esa parte, David y Bruno continuaban peleando entre sí por no haber ido por algo de comer, mientras que Green y Blue seguían peleándose el uno al otro. Solo que lo bueno es que ya habían dejado en claro quién era la chica que salía con Red, lo malo es que no la conocían personalmente y eso era por lo que estaban peleando esta pareja. Blue se imaginaba a una chica más o menos de su misma edad y que tuviera un buen atractivo físico y con grandes atributos también como ella, mientras que Green la regañaba para que no estuviera malpensando tanto de aquella Yellow como de Red. Esos chicos solo mencionaron el nombre de la chica y también que era una amiga de la prima de David, por lo que preguntar cómo era lo preferían hacer después de clases para no estar entrometiéndose demasiado.

- Perdone la tardanza. – Dijo Green algo apenado al entrar al campo de entrenamiento.

- No te preocupes Green, pueden pasar. – Les respondió el profesor Kuntsmann para que entraran mientras que revisaba aún la lista.

- ¿Llegamos tarde profesor? – Pregunto Blue con tono travieso y dulce.

- Ham… No, no llegaron tarde. Aún les quedaban tres minutos extras, así que pasen al campo. – Comento algo intimidado el profesor Kuntsmann.

En la clase de combate Pokémon, los alumnos tenían un tiempo extra debido a que tenían que cambiarse de ropa para el entrenamiento físico, tanto como para Pokémons como para los estudiantes, por lo que tenían 10 minutos extras para llegar al campo de entrenamiento.

- Entendido. – Respondieron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras entraban en posición.

- Bien chicos, ahora comencemos con un pequeño calentamiento. Todos a dar vueltas al campo con uno de sus compañeros que vayan a utilizar para esta práctica. Espero que no se les olvidara el haber traído a du Pokémon de agua para este día. – Comento el profesor mientras tomaba nota del esfuerzo que hacían sus estudiantes que recorrían el campo.

- David. ¿Tienes un pokémon de agua que me prestes? – Pregunto Bruno a su amigo mientras que se corría.

- ¿Se te olvido que nos habían pedido traerlo de nuevo? – Devolvió la pregunta con molestia.

- Lo siento, pero sabes que mi Seadra está enfermo.

- Es cierto, en ese caso ten este Poliwhirl - En ello libero a uno de sus pokémon y le hizo compañía a Bruno para que corrieran.

- Gracias amigo.

- Ni lo digas, que luego tenemos que pelear entre nosotros y también que Green y Blue nos estarán esperando después de clases para que les mostremos a Yellow en persona. – Le dijo mientras apuntaba como esa pareja se seguía peleando aún mientras corrían.

- Si tienes razón. Pero… ¿Crees que sería bueno mencionarle eso a Red?

- Bueno… A lo mejor sería conveniente, pero Green pidió extrema discreción sobre esto con Red.

- Tienes razón, pero el tendrá sus motivos.

Mientras que estos seguían discutiendo en lo suyo, Red y Poli, su Poliwrath seguían corriendo lo más rápido posible sin darse cuenta que dejaban muy atrás a los demás estudiantes, solo que también andaba en su mundo. Esto fue lo que noto Misty, ya que no lo veía tan motivado como cuando salían ambos, por lo que Erika también noto lo que Misty estaba pensando.

- Red… - Murmuro la pelirroja mientras seguía corriendo y lo miraba correr frente a ella.

- Misty, deja de hacerte daño… - Susurro Erika mientras le seguía el paso.

Entre tanto, Green y Blue seguían peleándose, mientras continuaban corriendo muy apegados. Solo que esta vez peleaban por qué hacer después de conocer a aquella chica Yellow.

- … Y luego le preguntaremos. ¿Qué fue lo que le vio a Red? ¿Verdad? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Blue. Deja de ser tan infantil. – Regaño el castaño a Blue.

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso a ti no te da curiosidad saberlo? – Aquella pregunta hizo apenar un poco a Green.

- Bueno… a lo mejor también me gustaría saberlo… Pero eso no es algo que nos incumba.

- En eso tienes razón. Solo quería saber si te gustaría saber eso. – Le dijo mientras se reía de la expresión de Green.

- Ya deja de molestar. Mejor repasemos de mientras que decirle. – Green estaba algo molesto, pero prefirió evitar estresarse mientras corría.

- Esta bien… ¿Pero en verdad no tenemos que decirle nada de Misty? Porque estoy segura de que si le decimos quien salía antes de ella, de seguro me ayudaría a hacerle maldades luego. – Murmuro lo último mientras frotaba sus palmas de la mano de forma muy lenta.

- No. No podemos decirle de eso. Si es que ella se llegase a enterar de Misty, lo más probable es que ella se sienta utilizada. Además, por eso es que Red no quiere comentarle también. – Le respondió en tono serio y algo bajo pues Red ya estaba dándoles la vuelta y estaba a escasos metros detrás suyo.

- Bien. Si que le quitas lo divertido a las cosas Green. – Dijo ella mientras inflaba sus mejillas de forma irritada. – Pero es bueno saber de qué te preocupes por ellos también cariño. – En ello le mostro una gran sonrisa, cosa que casi paralizaba a Green por lo sincera que fue al decir eso y no pudo evitar sentirse sonrojado.

- Bueno, no es algo de sorprenderse. – Comento él mientras miraba para otro lado. – Además… Red es mi mejor amigo. No podría hacerle algo así. – En ello, se ilumino una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Blue y las ganas de abrazarle acudieron al momento.

- Green. Que tierno eres.

- Blue, por favor. Aquí no. – Green no parecía estar enojado o serio, pero se sentía algo intimidado.

- No, ahora no te dejare ir.

Le dijo mientras se aferraba más a Green y seguían corriendo. Aunque en realidad no estaba Blue corriendo, sino más bien, estaba siendo arrastrada por Green quien era el único que estaba corriendo.

En lo que todos los estudiantes de Robert Kunstmann seguían corriendo en el patio de entrenamiento, Yellow, quien estaba sentada a un lado de la ventana, observaba a los estudiantes correar, pero miraba más a Red quien se esforzaba más que los demás estudiantes. Esto lo hacía mientras que la profesora Daisy anotaba en la pizarra datos extras de crianza pokémon y los cuidados que se les tienen que dar. En tanto, María, su amiga, estaba mirando como Yellow estaba observando al chico de ojos rojizos. Ella se había dado cuenta de la buena persona que era este, después de que ambas almorzaran junto con Red y platicara un poco más con él, más bien, interrogaba mucho a Red para saber qué tipo de persona era la que salía con su amiga, pero algo muy dentro de ella, le decía que ya se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo y no sabía de dónde lo recordaba, pero ella la quería como si fuera su hermana menor, aunque en realidad Yellow era mayor a ella, pero debido a la estatura de la rubia, esto no se notaba. Esto hacía que Red se mantuviera riendo de forma nerviosa durante toda su plática y también a que Yellow se pusiera muy avergonzada con la actitud de María ante Red.

Cuando la práctica de calentamiento que se llevaba parecía terminar y las batallas iban a dar inicio, ambas chicas no le quitaban la mirada de encima a Red para saber que tan buen entrenador era. Lo único que sabían de Red, eran unas pocas historias que David, el primo de María le contaba y la mayoría de esas historias era el de como metía al chico en problemas y de las excelentes batallas que hacía contra varios estudiantes de grados superiores, por lo que querían saber que tan sorprendente era ese chico para las batallas. Solo que antes de que la batalla iniciara, la profesora Daisy, les llamo la atención para que dejaran de estar viendo a la ventana y prestaran atención.

Ahora en el campo de batalla, el combate se iba a hacer de uno a uno. Red se iba a enfrentar contra Green. Por lo que la emoción en el campo se podía notar con mucha euforia, debido a que sus batallas siempre eran las mejores que se veían durante las clases, y no solo los alumnos eran los únicos emocionados ahí, sino que también el profesor Kuntsmann quería ver de nuevo una batalla entre estos dos.

En el lado de Red, su compañero Poli tomaba posición de combate dando un par de puñetazos al cielo, mientras que en el lado de Green se encontraba su Golduck cruzado de brazos esperando a que el profesor diera la orden de iniciar el combate.

- Bien, ahora iniciaremos esta primera batalla de calentamiento. Ya que son Pokémon de tipo de agua los que usaremos hoy, la batalla se llevará a cabo en la piscina de la escuela, así que síganme.

Todos los alumnos se pararon alrededor de la piscina, la cual no estaba tan lejos del campo de entrenamiento, sino que estaba justamente a lado. Varios estudiantes rodeaban el campo de agua, y Red y Green volvieron a tomar sus posiciones para iniciar el combate, mientras que ambas chicas aún miraban de reojo como se llevaría la batalla para evitar ser vistas por la profesora Daisy, quien por cierto, también estaba al tanto de la batalla de su hermano menor contra su mejor amigo, por lo que no notaba como sus alumnas miraban al campo.

- Bien. ¿Ambos están listos para iniciar la batalla? – Pregunto el profesor mientras se paraba frente al campo de en medio de la piscina con un par de banderas.

- Estoy preparado. ¿Y tu Red, estás listo para perder? – Grito Green mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Mejor vete preparando para perder. – Respondió Red al grito su amigo.

- En ese caso que la batalla inicie. – Dijo el profesor mientras levantaba ambas banderas.

- Bien, Poli, usa chorro de agua contra Golduck.

En ello, el pokémon renacuajo empezó a lanzar varios disparos contra el pokémon de Green, el cual esquivaba alguno de ellos.

- Golduck, trata de que acercarte más contra él y usa psíquico.

El pokémon pato azulado se encontraba a muy cercana distancia del pokémon de Red, para así contraatacar con psíquico. Cosa que al parecer no sorprendía al otro entrenador, pues se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Vaya Green. Creí que ibas a hacer algo como eso. Ahora Poli, detenlo con rayo hielo.

Poli salió de la piscina para usar su ataque congelante contra Golduck quien aún no salía del agua haciendo que quedara la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de este, dándole un fuerte daño directo.

- Más bien Red, eso era lo que esperaba hacer. Ahora Golduck, usa el hielo con tu psíquico y úsalo para atacar a Poli.

En ello, el pokémon pato se rodeo de un aura azul para utilizar el hielo en el que se encontraba atorado su cuerpo y uso las piezas cristalinas para golpearlo con ellas.

- Poli, continúa congelando el campo con tu rayo hielo. – Red parecía estar en problemas con tantos golpes que recibía su compañero, pero se notaba que tenía un plan mientras que dejaba toda la piscina congelada.

En lo que Poli seguía congelando el campo y haciendo el campo acuático en un campo sólido, logrando estabilidad ahí para que se pudiera mantener de pie ante esto Poli podía mantenerse evitando cualquier tipo de ataque que Golduck le lanzará.

- Listo Poli, ahora usa sumisión contra Golduck.

Ahora el pokémon renacuajo se acerco al pato azul para tomarlo entre su cuerpo y aplicarle una de sus técnicas más potentes de tipo pelea, la sumisión. Ambos pokémon giraban por el suelo congelando haciendo, parte del plan de Red, pues aplicar este ataque no se podía hacer simplemente en el agua aparte de que así pudiera aprovechar también la solides del hielo para que Poli lo azotara contra el frio suelo y así hacer más efectivo el golpe, aparte de que las piernas de Golduck fueron las que recibieron la mayor parte del golpe tras soportar la caída. Al recibir un golpe tan crítico como este, Golduck ya no era capaz de continuar.

- Golduck ya no puede continuar. – Alerto el profesor mientras levantaba uno de los banderines en dirección del entrenador del pokémon renacuajo. – La victoria es para Red y su Poliwrath Poli.

Ante esta afirmación, todos los estudiantes saltaron de la emoción cerca de la piscina, mientras que el profesor Kuntsmann evaluaba la batalla en su pizarra. También entre la multitud estruendosa de tantos gritos, Misty estaba indecisa en si felicitar también a su ex Red o si solo ignorarlo, solo que su amiga Erika notaba esto e intento hacer que olvidara la idea de ignorar a Red y que intentara felicitarlo también. Por parte de Green, guardaba a su compañero de nuevo en su pokeball mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Red, quien estaba saludando a los demás estudiantes y a la vez saltaba de alegría junto a Poli.

- Bien hecho Red. Es bueno saber que ya no estás tan deprimido como la vez anterior y que hayas recuperado la misma alegría de antes. – Susurro Green mientras se retiraba de su lugar para que pasara el siguiente estudiante.

Mientras que en el aula donde se encontraba María y Yellow, la profesora Daisy evito soltar expresión alguna al ver a Red ganar y también suspirar por Green por perder de nuevo, aunque le extrañaba que sonriera por aquella derrota, pues normalmente se estarían peleando de nuevo y no con sus pokémons sino a puño limpio. Mientras que por parte de Yellow, se sentía totalmente sorprendida y también muy orgullosa de su nuevo novio, no sabía que tan unido era con sus pokémons y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho de una persona. Por parte de María, solo se miraba su rostro muy emocionado por la batalla que presencio, imaginaba que así sería tener una batalla de gimnasio y que estudiantes de grados superiores demostraran una batalla de esa magnitud, hacía que también admirara un poco a Red, aparte de saber que era la mejor opción para Yellow. Pero después de que las dos estudiantes mirasen el combate dado, de inmediato cambiaron su atención a las clases pues esperaban que la profesora Dausy no se hubiera dado cuenta de su falta de atención.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, el contenido de la piscina volvía a ser líquida de nuevo a causa del pokémon de fuego del profesor, un Blaziken de nombre Hellblazer que usaba su ataque lanzallamas para que la piscina volviera a la normalidad y diera oportunidad a la siguiente batalla era Blue contra Misty, algo que alegro mucho a la castaña, pues quería humillar a la pelirroja contra todos los estudiantes y aún más contra Red. Eso cuando menos le alegraría el día después de que Green la ignorara como siempre.

- Bien chicas, ahora ustedes se enfrentaran. – Dijo el profesor Kunstmann mientras sostenía de nuevo el par de banderas en el aire. - ¿Listas? – Ambas asintieron a la pregunta sin decir palabra alguna y cruzaban miradas asesinas una contra la otra. – En ese caso, que este combate inicie. – El profesor bajo ambas banderas al mismo tiempo y las dos liberaron a sus pokémons para la batalla.

- Blasty, enseñémosle a esta bruja quien manda. – Grito Blue juntando sus manos alrededor de su boca para alentar a su compañera. – Usa hidrocañón contra su remedo de aperitivo.

- Kraby, no te dejes intimidar contra ese pokémon. Usa buceo. – Dijo Misty haciendo que este se sumergiera en el agua a toda prisa para evitar el potente ataque.

Al instante en que Misty le ordenaba esos ataques a su pokémon cangrejo, Red sintió que los recuerdos de ellas volvían a su mente, cuando se lo habían intercambiado por el Gyarados de ella. Cosa que tanto Erika como Green notaron en él de inmediato. Misty, en realidad te cuesta tanto olvidarte de él que inclusive usas de nuevo a aquel pokémon que se intercambiaron. Espero que estés contenta, pues volverá a sufrir por su separación Fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Erika, mientras que por parte de Green, solo divagaba con la mirada de perro triste de Red que tenía al observar a Misty y a ese Kraby. Supongo que Misty sigue teniendo a Red muy metido en su loca cabeza. Solo espero que Red deje de estar deprimido después de la batalla.

- Diablos, esa bruja parece que uso su magia para hacer desaparecer a su cangrejito. – Menciono Blue con un tremendo tono de voz para que Misty la notara, quien por cierto estaba intentando divisar a Red entre la multitud, ignorando por completo a la castaña. – En ese caso Blasty separa el agua con un cabezazo. – Ordeno a su compañera para que sacará al cangrejo del agua.

El pokémon cangrejo salió del agua que se partía sobre él, haciendo que una pequeña parte de agua saliera de la piscina y mojara tanto estudiantes como al profesor que no quitaba la mirada de la batalla a evaluar.

- Kraby aférrate a uno de sus cañones con tenazas y dispárale luego con rayo burbuja,

Kraby obedeció a la orden y salto al cañón de Blaty en el mismo instante en que el agua dejará de estar divida. El pokémon tortuga solo miraba la velocidad del pequeño cangrejo que no se dio cuenta de cuando llego a aferrarse de uno de sus cañones, luego de entre la boca del cangrejo un millón de burbujas salieron golpeando la nuca de Blasty dañándole de seco al pokémon, pero sin causarle tanto efecto.

- Blasty, quítate a esa cosa de tu cañón con giro rápido.

Blasty salió del agua y empezó a girar sobre el aire para quitarse al cangrejo de su cañón haciendo que cayera de golpe contra el agua, causándole un fuerte golpe a este, logrando que se hundiera de nuevo al fondo de la piscina.

- Bien hecho Blasty. – Grito emocionada Blue saltando de la alegría en su lugar mientras miraba que él pokémon de Misty no salía – En tu cara bruja.

Ante esto Blue comezón a reírse de Misty, mientras que ella sostenía su mirada baja divisando el lugar que había caído Kraby y cerraba sus puños con fuerza. Sus brazos parecían temblar por la culpa que tenía al tomar la elección de elegir al pokémon que más le recordaba a Red. Sabía que era el pokémon más débil de su equipo y también sabía que Blue elegiría a Blasty para la batalla. Perdón Kraby, no debí dejarte salir solo por estar pensando en Red… La entrenadora pelirroja apretaba sus uñas contra sus palmas con fuerza, tratando de no notarse triste ante Blue y también evitaba sentirse culpable por su elección, esto fue notado por Red quien entendía muy bien lo que pasaba por la mente de su ex. Misty… ¿Aun sigues pensando en mí, no es así?... Por eso usaste a Kraby para demostrarlo… Lo siento mucho… No quiero hacer que te sientas culpable por esto y tampoco quiero que sigas hiriéndote tu misma… Pero tú me dijiste que ya no querías estar conmigo y eso es lo que hago ahora… Solo espero que logres superarlo también como yo lo hice Se decía a si mismo Red al notarla con la cabizbaja. El se entristeció por los sentimientos de Misty, quería ayudarla, pero no podía. Luego noto como la palma de Green se apoyaba sobre su hombro por la espalda, tratando así de darle ánimos a su amigo para que no se sintiera más culpable por ella de lo que debería.

Por el lado de Misty, la situación no mejoraba para nada, seguía sintiéndose inútil e impotente contra Blue al estar teniendo todo el tiempo a Red en su cabeza. Maldición… ¿Por qué te debo de tener siempre en mi mente Red, por qué? Se decía ella misma mientras que aguantaba las ganas de soltar una lagrima frente a su enemiga.

Al instante en que la pelirroja evitaba dar órdenes a su compañero hundido y de que Blue saltaba de emoción y dando besos al aire festejando al imaginar que había ganado, una luz blanca empezaba a iluminar el agua de la piscina, haciendo que la atención de todos se concentrara en esta. Después la luz se apago y un cangrejo gigante salió del agua haciendo que todos se sorprendieran al ver que el Kraby de Misty había evolucionado en un gran Kingler. Kingler… ¿Acaso evolucionaste por mí?... Supongo que pudiste sentir lo que sentía por Red y también por lo mal que me sentía por ti… ¿No es verdad?... Misty se sentía emocionada al ver que su compañero había evolucionado por ella y ahora se encontraba listo para continuar la batalla Si esta es una prueba de amor por Red… En ese caso no fallare. Se decía para ella con más ánimos.

Mientras que por la parte de Blue, estaba que echaba lumbre al fuego al ver la suerte que la pelirroja tenía contra ella. Maldita bruja y sus hechizos. ¿Cómo es posible que eso hubiera pasado? Tiene tanta suerte esa maldita… Bueno, al menos sus hechizos amorosos parecen que no funcionan En este último comentario suyo, se puso a reír un poco para sí y luego devolvió la mirada al campo de batalla.

- Aunque tu patético cangrejo haya evolucionado, no podrás vencerme, bruja.

- Eso lo veremos ahora… arpía.

El aspecto de Misty ya había cambiado completamente, ahora ya no estaba para nada triste, se sentía muy segura de sí misma y eso hacía arder más a Blue. Pero con el sobrenombre que le puso a Blue, Green soltó una pequeña risita que no pudo ser pasado por alto por Blue. Solo que cuando esto cambio, Erika noto la causa verdadera del cambio repentino de actitud de su amiga y eso era a causa de que Misty se sintiera aún más confiada de su amor por Red, por lo que sentía la situación de que ella lo olvidase aún más complicada de lo que imaginaba.

- Green. ¿De qué te ríes? – Grito Blue muy furiosa.

- De algo que parecía cierto Blue. – Murmuro este mientras giraba su rostro sonrojado para otro lado.

- Maldito traidor Green. Luego me las pagaras. – Amenazó ella agitando su puño contra el castaño, y luego giro su vista contra Misty quien parecía estar disfrutar de su pleito. - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes maldita bruja?

- De tu derrota. Kingler ahora usa martillazo contra la cabeza de Blastoise.

El pokémon cangrejo uso su gran tenaza roja contra la cabeza descubierta de la gran tortuga, quien estaba desprevenida del ataque al mirar como su entrenadora perdía el juicio como lo hacía Green con ella. Por lo que no pudo ocultarse a tiempo dentro de su caparazón, recibiendo de lleno toda la potencia de la tenaza del cangrejo rojo, haciendo que con ese ataque dejara fuera de combate al pokémon de Blue.

- La ganadora es Misty y su recién evolucionado Kingler. – Anuncio el profesor mientras que elevaba la bandera en dirección de la entrenadora de agua.

- ¿Qué? Eso fue trampa. – Vocifero Blue con rabia. – Eres una tramposa. ¿Lo sabías bruja? – Maldijo Blue mientras guardaba a Blasty de nuevo en su pokeball.

- No soy una tramposa. Solo sé cuando tomar la oportunidad en la batalla. – Respondió entre risas que no pudo ocultar al ver el rostro rojo de Blue por su rabia.

- Ya paren de pelear chicas. – Ordeno el profesor Kuntsmann mientras tiraba las banderas detrás de él y dar señas con sus manos para que ambas dejaran de pelearse. – Total, no deben de estarse ofendiéndose una con la otra, ahora quiero que se den las paces.

- Esta bien profesor. – Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando ambas chicas bajaron de sus lugares para estrechar sus manos, la sonrisa de Misty no desaparecía aún de su rostro, mientras que Blue aún tenía una mirada fulminante sobre la pelirroja. En verdad que quería matarla ahora por esa humillación de último momento. Pero ahora con quien se podía desquitar en ese instante era con Green y él lo sabía muy bien por lo que busco refugio detrás de Red evitando así ser capturado por ella, mientras que por parte de la pelirroja, solo trataba de sentir el momento de apreciación de sus compañeros logrando así olvidar que Red la seguía observando con un rostro extrañado, pues ambos no se esperaban algo como eso durante la batalla.

- Green. ¿Dónde rayos estás? Te tengo algo para ti por reírte de mí. – Grito Blue mientras se adentraba entre sus compañeros y lanzaba su puño al aire.

- Red… Por favor que no me encuentre… - Susurro Green mientras lo arrastraba más al fondo de los demás estudiantes.

- Pues no se qué hacer Green… Blue está muy molesta contigo, creo que es la primera vez que la veo así de furiosa… – Murmuro Red mientras que retrocedía de la rabia de su amiga. - Sabes que cuando las clases acaben, ella te encontrará y cuando lo haga, no creo que llegues para la siguiente clase...

- Si, pero mientras más tiempo tenga de vida mejor… - Green se veía muy asustado, sabía que Blue furiosa era peor que tenerla pegada a él con extrañas maneras de demostrarle su afecto.

- Bien Green, en ese caso mantente todo el tiempo agachado hasta que las clases terminen… - En ello Red rio un poco y mantuvo oculto a su amigo de los puños de Blue terminando así la clase.

El tiempo paso volando durante las demás batallas de práctica y el profesor Kuntsmann termino de anotar los resultados de todos sus estudiantes en su pizarra, haciendo que todos se retiraran de nuevo a sus siguientes clases con la profesora Lorelei, y así acompañar a sus estudiantes como es costumbre para irla a ver como siempre.

El horario escolar paso muy rápido, la campana de salida toco haciendo que todos los estudiantes se estirarán sus músculos en sus asientos, mientras que otros saltaban de alegría para retirarse a sus casas. Misty aún no le quitaba la mirada de su ex, pero sus ojos ya no representaban nada de tristeza, sino más bien que tenían el mismo brillo de alegría de la batalla contra Blue por imaginar que Red aún la quería y que su nuevo Kingler evolucionado era la prueba de ello. Erika aprovecho esa felicidad de su amiga para que ambas fueran a sus casas acompañadas, logrando así evitar que la pelirroja hiciera otro de sus intentos de espiar al joven de ojos rojos de nuevo, retirándose de la escuela como si nada antes que todos sus compañeros.

Por parte de la pequeña pareja, Blue pudo acomodarle un fuerte puñetazo al estomago de su "novio", encajándolo ahí por un par de minutos, haciendo que se le escapara el aire por un rato. Red, quien estaba mirándolos, solo quedo un rato riéndose de aquella escena que hacían en los pasillos, para luego retirarse a ver a Yellow a su salón para poder llevarla a su casa, como le había prometido en la cafetería. Solo que cuando él se había retirado, David y Bruno salieron del salón para encontrarse con esa pareja que luego dejo de pelearse.

- ¿Acaso ustedes dos estaba actuando? – Pregunto Bruno algo sorprendido.

- Si. Soy muy buena actuando cariño. ¿Qué les pareció? – Pregunto ella con gran sonrisa, mientras que ambos miraban a Green aún tumbado en el suelo.

- Se ve que son muy buenos. – Comento David.

- ¿Quién dice que estamos actuando?... Eso fue de verdad… - Murmuro Green en el suelo moviéndose con esfuerzo aún sujetándose el estómago. – Blue… No tenías que golpearme tan duro.

- Pues para la próxima apóyame a mí y no hagas tonterías. ¿No lo creen muchachos? – David y Bruno solo asintieron la pregunta para evitar ser golpeados como Green. – Bien, ahora espero que nos digan bien quién es esa chica que anda quitándole el novio a Misty.

Ella les sonrió con una expresión que causaba temor a los muchachos y luego los sujeto por los oídos de cada chico y se los llevo arrastrando por el suelo, haciendo que ambos muchachos se quejaran de los tirones.

- Blue… ¿Para qué haces esto, si nosotros íbamos a cooperar de todas formas? – Grito Bruno desde el piso.

- Cierto, no es necesario que hagas esto. – Continúo David llevándose la mano al oído. – Green has algo…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ella aún sigue molesta conmigo.

Green se cruzo de brazos y les fue siguiendo con paso lento y mirada baja. Aunque ocultaba su sonrisa de ver lo que pasaba, pues cuando menos el castigo que recibió hace unos instantes, fue menor que el que recibían aquellos chicos ahora por el suelo.

Mientras que el chico iba a ver a su novia, los cuatro muchachos estuvieron manteniéndose ocultos en los arbustos cerca de la salida de la escuela para luego salir y hablar con ella, pero cuando ella apareció, no se esperaban que saldría acompañada, y no solo por Red, sino que también iba acompañada por su amiga María, la prima de David, quien estaba aferrada a uno de los brazos libres de Yellow y felicitando a Red por la batalla que ambas vieron desde su salón.

- Bien ¿Y quién de las dos es la que está saliendo con Red?

Pregunto Blue entre susurros a los chicos, evitando que no fueran atrapados por su amigo quien parecía estar más concentrado en ambas chicas que en el pésimo disfraz de arbusto en el que estaban.

- Es la chica de cabello largo y rubio. Su nombre es Yellow. – Respondió David apuntando a Yellow.

- ¡¿Qué?

Tanto Green como Blue levantaron la voz un poco más de lo esperado por la sorpresa que tuvieron al ver a aquella chica, haciendo que ambos chicos saltaran a taparles las bocas. Se veía en realidad muy joven, más joven que la chica que les acompañaba. No se creían que Red estuviera saliendo con alguien así. Pero al menos ya sabían mejor quién era.

- Shh… No griten que nos atraparan. – Dijo David callando a sus amigos.

- ¿Pe….Per…Pero… Cómo es… Cómo es…. Cómo es posible que Red salga con una chica así de joven? – Green estaba que se desmayaba ante la noticia.

- Cierto… No me conocía esos gustitos de Red… Aunque debo decir que no está nada mal la chiquilla… - Comento Blue sorprendida mientras seguía observando a la chica. – Si que Misty tiene una buena competencia ahí, aunque no tenga lo que todo hombre quiere. – Ante esto Blue lanzo una pequeña sonrisa y se cruzo de brazos de forma soberbia.

- Hem… Green… Blue… En realidad ella no es tan joven… - Les dijo David para llamar su atención. – Ella tiene la misma edad que mi prima. Pero siempre ha tenido ese aspecto tan juvenil. Por eso muchos la malinterpretan y también es por ello que Yellow no ha tenido novios antes.

- Vaya… Eso quiere decir que es su primera vez cerca de un chico. – Blue estaba ahora más sorprendida pero parecía tener planes para ella.

- Blue. Ni te atrevas a hacer una de tus travesuras. Sabes que no estamos haciendo esto para ello. – Dijo Green entre regaños.

- Bien, bien. Tú sí que le quitas lo divertido a todo.

- Tal vez, pero yo no me aprovecho de los demás.

- Ustedes sí que no pueden vivir sin pelearse, ¿verdad? – Ante el comentario de Bruno, solo fue recibido por un par de golpes de estos dos.

Mientras que estos cuatro se encontraban peleando y susurrando entre los arbustos, Red continuaba charlaba con ambas chicas emocionado con lo que le decían.

- ¿En verdad vieron aquella batalla? – Comento Red aún sorprendido.

- Si. Fue sorprendente. – Respondió María emocionada, halagando al joven entrenador. – En verdad que eres un chico muy fuerte. Vaya que Yellow eligió muy bien. – Con esto abrazo más a su amiga, haciendo que su rostro se ruborizara aún más.

- María… Por favor… Para… - Comento ella avergonzada y se aferraba más al brazo del chico, mientras que este seguía alegre con tanto halago.

- Anda, ya. ¿Y no fueron sorprendidas por su profesora?

- Solo nos atrapo una vez y nos regaño, pero creo que el resto de la clase estuvo también algo distraída. – Respondió María poniéndose a recordar con su mano en su mentón la escena de la clase con su profesora.

- Me imagino a que estaba también observando la batalla que llevaba contra su hermano. – Ante este pequeño comentario que dio, ambas chicas se sorprendieron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eso quiere decir que aquel chico es nieto del profesor Oak también? – Gritaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

- Si. Los dos somos muy buenos amigos y la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos entrenando. – Dijo él entre risas por las expresiones de sus acompañantes.

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos son muy fuertes. ¿No es así? – Pregunto María con una expresión traviesa.

- Pues se podría decir que así es. – Comento él con una risa nerviosa y mirando su vista para otro lado.

- Si que Yellow tiene buenos gustos.

En ello, María comenzó a darle pequeños golpes con su codo al brazo de Yellow, logrando que esta se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba, haciendo que se aferrara más fuerte a Red, logrando que ambos chicos se apenaran de más.

Mientras que se acercaban a las rejas abiertas de la salida del instituto y Red se acercara a tomar la bicicleta que estaba atada con cadenas a una de las áreas designadas para los estudiantes, Green y Blue salieron de sus lugares, dejando a David y Bruno a un lado, para que pudieran acercarse a la pareja con un nuevo plan entre manos. De una forma u otra, tratarían de conocer más a Yellow y también evitar que Misty se llegase a enterar de ella, para protegerla.

- Red. Por aquí. – Grito Blue corriendo hacía ellos.

- Blue, podrías dejar de ser tan ruidosa. – Green corrió hacía ella para tomarla del brazo y tranquilizarla.

- Green, Blue… ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que ya habían salido a sus casas. – Red estaba sorprendido de la llegada de sus amigos.

- Es que Green quería que pasáramos un rato más en la escuela para hacer travesuras para así perdonarle de que se riera de mí.

Ante este comentario, ambas chicas solo vieron extrañadas a Green, el cual parecía estar intimidado por sus miradas por los comentarios de mal gusto que siempre hacía Blue hacía él.

- ¿Se llaman Green y Blue? – Preguntaron ambas chicas a Red.

- Si, son mis amigos. – Afirmo este a las dos. – Aunque no se sorprendan, siempre se la pasan peleando como ahora.

Luego les voltearon a ver como seguían gritándose entre sí. Era lógico que imaginaran que ambos eran algo, por lo que no dudaron en preguntárselo a Red.

- ¿Y ambos son novios?... – Pregunto Yellow con timidez.

- Bueno… Podría decirse que sí. – Respondió él entre dudas.

- ¿Cómo de qué podría decirse que sí? – María parecía estar confundida.

- Bien, es que ella si lo quiere y mucho. Y aunque él también la quiere, siempre se la pasa negándolo. Aunque ya todos saben que son novios sin compromisos.

Comento este entre susurros y risas mientras miraban la escena que ambos chicos hacían frente a ellos.

- Blue, deja de decir mentiras. – Vocifero este para que ambas chicas dejaran de mirarlo extraño.

- ¿Pero qué ando diciendo mentiras? Si solo quiero que los demás se enteren de lo nuestro. – Blue agrego risillas traviesas mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Green. Al cual este se separo de inmediato.

- Blue, ya en serio. Detesto que inventes cosas.

- Pues solo acepta mis propuestas y dejo de inventarlas. – Respondió con tono travieso y se llevaba su mano a su mentón.

- ¿Y eso no querría decir que todo lo que digas fuera verdad? – Pregunto Red interviniendo a la pelea.

- Si. Y eso es lo que quiero. – Dijo Blue contenta mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus mejillas con alegría.

- Blue, mejor dejemos de estar haciendo esto. – Murmuro Green molesto mientras se dirigía al brazo de su amigo. – Red, necesito hablar contigo a solas. ¿Podemos hablarlo de camino a casa?

- ¿Es urgente Green? Es que le había prometido a Yellow llevarla a su casa. – Comentó Red tratando de excusarse de su amigo, solo que no parecía ser algo tan sencilo.

Parte del plan que estos dos tenían era conocer a Yellow, pero no podían dejar que Red se enterara, así que Green se encargaría de distraerlo mientras que Blue se encargaría de preguntarle ciertas cosas a aquella chica. Solo que Green no aceptaba que ella se encargara de hacer el interrogatorio, aunque no tenía de otra, pero tenía cuando menos una pequeña esperanza de que no se le ocurriera hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir si es que Yellow aún estuviera acompañada de la prima de David.

- Cof.. Cof… Por cierto Red. Cof… - Fingió Blue toser para llamar la atención de Red. – No nos has presentado. Que modales los tuyos. – Murmuro Blue al oído de su amigo.

- Ha… Es cierto…

El chico de ojos rojizos estaba nervioso por la situación, pues se le olvidaba que no le había mencionado nada a sus amigos y esperaba contarles para más tarde. Rayos, ahora Blue lo sabe… Se me olvidaba que estaban aquí… Se maldijo internamente Red. En todo caso, esto hubiera pasado de un momento a otro Por lo que Red al fin se decidió.

- Bien, Blue, Green, ellas son María y Yellow. María, Yellow ellos son Green y Blue, mis mejores amigos. – Dijo Red mientras señalaba con el brazo quien era para hacer cada presentación.

- Mucho gusto.

Se dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras se estrechaban las manos y luego se sonreían unos a otros. Pero en ese instante, Blue quería intentar algo más.

- Y Yellow… ¿Qué eres de Red? – La pregunta de Blue hizo sonrojar a la pequeña, dejando a su amiga responder.

- Este… ella y Red ahora son novios… - Respondió con pena a Blue quien no les quitaba la vista de encima.

- ¿Y tú María… eres amiga de Yellow, no?

- Si, lo soy. Vengo siendo su amiga desde muy pequeñas. – Respondió ella aún intimidada del comportamiento de Blue.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! Me gustaría conversar con ustedes, claro. ¿Si es que no te molesta Red?

Blue tomo los brazos de ambas chicas y las tomo para lograr saber si Red le permitía llevarse a ambas chicas.

- Pues bien… supongo que si…

Antes de que Red pudiera decir algo más, Blue se fue con ambas chicas del lugar y se fueron sin que pudieran protestar,

- Que lindo, eres un amor Red. Mañana te las devuelvo. Hasta luego… - Eso último solo se escucho como un susurro mientras desaparecía de su vista.

- Vaya Red… Parece que quedamos tú y yo de todas formas. – Murmuro Green quien se paraba a su lado.

- Eso parece… Solo espero que Blue no haga algo malo. – Dijo él con un tono triste mirando a lo lejos.

- No eres el único que espera eso Red... No eres el único… - Susurro Green mirando el mismo escenario que Red.

Después ambos se voltearon y empezaron a caminar en dirección al resto de la ciudad y así cruzar por la ruta 1 para ir a Pueblo Paleta.

- ¿Y de qué querías que habláramos?

- Acerca de la batalla de Blue.

- ¿Acaso ella aún sigue molesta contigo?

- Bueno, en cierta forma sí, sigue molesta conmigo, solo que por ahora ya es menos. Pero eso no era lo que quería platicar contigo.

- Supongo que te refieres a lo de Misty… ¿No es así?

- Si Red… ¿Crees que Misty se olvide de ti con esa batalla que dio?... Digo, ese pokémon representaba mucho para ustedes, y en el momento en que más te necesitaba ella, su Kraby evoluciono en plena batalla.

- Tienes razón Green… Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?... Ella ya no me quiere y ahora ando saliendo con Yellow… No quisiera que Misty salga dañada, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Yellow.

- Parece que te preocupas por las dos. Te importan mucho y eso parece que no te trae cosas buenas.

- Si, lo sé… No quiero que nadie salga lastimada… Pero no se qué hacer…

- Eres una gran persona Red… Por eso Blue y yo te ayudaremos con esto. De eso puedes estar seguro.

- ¿En serio Green?

Red parecía estar algo confundido y preocupado por la situación. Contar con Blue le era complicado, pues siempre salía con cobrarle por hacerle un simple favor, pero si Green lo dice, tenía que confiar en él.

- Si Red. Yo me encargare de que Blue no intente nada malo.

- ¿Y eso cuanto me saldrá? – Pregunto Red con tono bromista.

- Por ahora saldrá gratis, eso si es que logro compensar a Blue por lo que hice.

- En ese caso saldrá caro. Lo bueno es que no lo pagare yo. – Luego Red empezó a reírse de la mala suerte de su amigo.

- En lugar de estar riéndote, ayúdame y vayamos a buscar que comprarle a ella. – Refunfuño este para que dejaran de discutir de ese tema.

- Si Green. Vamos a aquella tienda de hasta haya.

Red señalo una tienda de joyería que estaba en la ciudad, no muy lejos de la escuela. A lo cual Green asintió y caminaron sin preocupación en dirección hacia aquel lugar, por lo que Green quiso continuar su plática con Red.

- Red. ¿Y desde ahora que piensas hacer?

- ¿A qué te refieres Green?

- Me refiero a que nos ocultaste por un rato a Yellow. Me lo podrías explicar.

El chico de ojos rojos no sabía que decir, sabía que había hecho algo mal por ocultarle algo así a sus amigos, pero aunque no confiara en Blue, eso no justificaba en nada a ocultárselo a Green por lo que sabía que ahora le debía una explicación por ocultárselo.

- Bueno Green… No sabía cómo empezar esto… Si quería contarles de ella, pero cuando me los dos lleváramos una relación más cercana.

- Creo entenderte Red… Supongo que apenas llevan pocos días saliendo. ¿No es así? – La pregunta de Green fue la acertada, por lo que Red solo se limito a asentir. – Salieron desde aquel día que íbamos a entrenar como siempre, eso lo sé. – Red se sorprendió en el comentario de Green.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por David. Él es primo de María. ¿Lo sabías?

- No. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver?

- Él se enteró de que ibas a salir con Yellow ese día. Por eso es que te chantajearon y yo me entere luego.

- Ya entiendo. Perdón por no mencionarte para que falte a nuestro entrenamiento.

Red se estaba sintiendo muy mal por lo que le hacía a su amigo, pero luego la mano de él sobre su hombro. Le miro para notar que aún comprendía lo que sentía.

- No debes hacer eso Red. Eso ya paso. Además, esperó que me ayudes a comprar el regalo de Blue, que creo que no me saldrá barato.

- Muy bien Green, yo te ayudo.

Al llegar ambos a la tienda, Red aparco fuera su bicicleta, para así entrar a la tienda ambos chicos para luego ponerse a ver los artículos que tenían en el cristal del mostrador. Había una amplia selección que los dos no se esperaban que tuvieran y varias tenían un precio altamente exorbitante que creían que les dolería el bolsillo.

- ¿Green? ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Red ya estaba dudando en la idea que le dio.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor para que Blue me deje de molestar más tiempo?

- La verdad no, pero esto me parece ir demasiado lejos… ¿Y si tan solo la invitas a salir?

- No creo que funcione. Si ella sigue aún molesta conmigo, pedirá la comida más cara y la mayoría no se la comerá.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero no veo que tengan algo ajustable a lo que tengamos.

- ¿Les puedo atender en algo?

Dijo el dueño de la tienda que se les quedaba viendo con extrañeza. Era un sujeto de cabello grisáceo, se veía que ya tenía varios años, vestía de chaleco gris y debajo una camisa blanca, se distinguía a que era una persona que ya tenía tiempo en ese tipo de negocios. Ambos chicos al escucharle hablar sin notarse de su presencia retrocedieron un par de pasos por el susto que este les acomodo.

- Si. ¿Tendrá algo que no sea tan caro? – Pregunto Red como si nada.

- Red. No seas tonto, ¿cómo se acontece hacer ese tipo de pregunta?

- ¿Acaso buscan por algo para alguna novia? – Pregunto el vendedor, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran.

- S…Si. – Respondieron ambos al unisonó.

- ¿Acaso ella es una persona exigente? – Volvió a preguntar el tipo acertando de nuevo al dilema de ambos chicos.

- Oye Green… - Susurro Red a su amigo ocultándose un poco del vendedor. – No me agrada este tipo, creo que es adivino o que es pariente de la señorita Sabrina.

- Red, no seas idiota. ¿Cómo se te acontece decirle algo así?

- Me imagino que si le atine. – Murmuro el dueño mientras reía un poco por lo que hacían ambos chicos. – Me alegro a que sea así y que no sean ustedes los que se quieran comprar las cosas.

- Oiga, deje de pensar en esas cosas. – Grito Green molesto contra el dueño.

- Ya, ya. Vayamos a ver algo para esa chica. Tengo algo bueno por aquí. – En ello el dueño se dirigió a una parte del mostrador. – Por aquí, vean.

Ambos muchachos observaron una serie de aretes de oro en el mostrador que tenían bajo a ellos. Varios de estos se ajustaban a sus presupuestos, por lo que lo único que faltaba era decidirse por cual.

- ¿Hay alguno que les agrade?

- No sé, Blue es muy exigente. – Comento Red haciendo que recibiera un golpe en el brazo de parte de Green. - ¡Auch! Oye…

- Mejor deja de decir tonterías Red.

- Así que una chica exigente, ¿No? – Volvió a preguntar el dueño.

- Bueno, sí, lo es un poco. – Respondió Green apenado.

- Ya no digan más. Aquí tengo algo bueno para ustedes.

En eso, el dueño busco entre el mostrador una cajita que contenía un par de aretes de oro y con piedras azules incrustadas en el centro. Justo lo que les podría servir para lograr así contentar a Blue y evitar que ella hiciera algo malo con Yellow y también evitar que volviera a pelear contra Green, no como siempre lo hacen, sino para evitarse los golpes.

- Me parece totalmente perfecto. – Dijo Green emocionado, pero luego se cayó para hacer la pregunta que posiblemente haría que le doliera si pecho. – ¿Y cuanto nos saldrá esto?

- Bueno, como me gusto verlos pelear, les haré un pequeño descuento. Por lo que serán unos $90 pokemonedas. – Les respondió el dueño haciendo que ambos chicos pudieran respirar tranquilos.

- Y a ti que te molestaba pelear. – Murmuro Red a su amigo.

- Pero a mí sí me enfada pelear siempre. – Grito Green haciendo que su amigo retrocediera con gran sonrisa en su rostro. – En lugar de estar haciendo tonterías coopera para esto.

- Bien, bien. Aquí tienes.

Ambos muchachos juntaron el dinero que juntaron y luego Green le pago de mala gana al dueño el costo que les dio por los aretes y salieron de ahí con regalo en el bolsillo de Green, mientras que el dueño se despedía de ellos desde la puerta de su negocio.

- Vuelvan pronto.

- ¿Qué vuelvan pronto ni que nada? – Murmuro Green molesto mientras se retiraban los dos a sus casas.

- Tranquilízate Green que esta te salió barato.

- Si, pero no es para que me lo recuerdes.

- Bien, Green, ¿Pero quieres que le diga a Blue que nos salió más de la cuenta?

- La verdad Red… Eso no suena nada mal. Así la callaría por un buen rato.

- Supongo que es cierto.

Cuando ambos estaban cerca de una estación de autobús que iba a tomar Green para ir de Ciudad Viridian al Pueblo Paleta, puesto a que Red tenía bicicleta para regresar a casa ya que Green no tenía a su Pidgeot consigo para poder irse a su casa pues su abuelo lo tenía en investigación en la escuela. Por lo que ambos chicos se sentaron en la parada de la estación de autobús.

- Red…

- ¿Qué pasa Green?

- ¿Te digo otra cosa que se me olvido mencionarte?

- Si, tú dime.

- Pues recuerdas que había hablado con David y Bruno en el instante que me entere de tu cita con Yellow. ¿No?

- Si, recuerdo eso. ¿Pero de qué va esto ahora?

- Bien, cuando hable con ellos. No sabía la razón de que estuvieras tan deprimido después de que llegaras tan vivaz a la escuela.

- Cierto, ellos me habían chantajeado por eso.

- Pues verás, cuando me enteré de eso, me habían dicho que Misty los había secuestrado porque ellos te hicieron eso.

- ¿Qué ella hizo qué?

Red se sorprendió de lo que paso que se tiro de espaldas de su asiento.

- ¿Red estas bien?

- Bueno, eso creo… ¿Pero cómo es que ella hizo eso? ¿Por qué?

- Me imagino a que ella aún te ama… Pero eso es de menos por ahora.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que eso es de menos?

- Me refiero a que eso no le des importancia en estos instantes.

- ¿Y cómo no le puedo dar importancia a eso Green?

La actitud de Red hacía que se viera totalmente paranoico. Las cosas que Green le decía no le parecían ser totalmente cuerdas. Si Misty seguía haciendo ese tipo de cosas por él, hacía que se pusiera totalmente frustrado por lo que pasaba. Sabía que Misty haría algo así por ayudarle, pero llegar a tales extremos, eso si no lo esperaba para nada.

- Red, por favor cálmate. Deja que te explique todo lo que paso.

- Bien, ya me calmo. ¿Qué paso después?

- Bueno, después de que ellos me dijeran eso, les pregunte el motivo del chantaje. Ellos mencionaron simplemente que tuviste una cita, pero no me mencionaron de Yellow sino para más tarde.

- Ya veo. Supongo que no lo iban a decir de todas formas.

- Y supones bien, pero luego me dijeron que cuando ella los secuestro, se entero también lo de tu cita.

- ¿Qué ella qué?

- Red deja de estar gritando. – En eso Green le acomodo un golpe en la cabeza para callarlo. – Además eso es lo mío.

- Bueno, ya me callo.

- Bien. A lo que iba. Ella aún te quiere, pero al parecer está muy celosa de Yellow. Lo bueno es que no sabe aún de ella del todo, no la conoce.

- Eso creo que es un alivio.

- Ni tanto. Tendrás que seguir viéndote con ella a escondidas de Misty, si eso le hizo simplemente a esos chicos aparte de que no te mencione que los amenazo con atacarles con su pokémon, en ese caso pudiera que ella le pudiera hacer eso con Yellow.

- Maldición, estoy en problemas.

- Red tranquilízate. – En ello Green abofeteo a Red para que se callara.

- Gracias amigo.

- Ni que lo digas, pero no te preocupes. Recuerda que nosotros te ayudaremos.

- Entendido.

- Bueno Red, parece que mi bus se acerca. – Menciono Green apuntando al autobús que estaba a un par de metros cerca de ellos. – Así que te diré otra cosa…

- ¿Qué es Green?

- Sabiendo que ella estará detrás de Yellow… - En ello Green subió el primer escalón del autobús. – Tendrás que ir a recoger a Yellow a su casa para llevarla a la escuela… Así podrás protegerla de cualquier cosa que Misty intente hacerla y también estarás fuera de su vista si llegas por otro lado que no sea desde el lado de tu casa.

- Gracias Green. Hasta luego.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y Green se despidió de su amigo por la ventana para verlo pronto la siguiente clase.

- Bueno Pika… ¿Qué opinas de su plan?

Red, al esperar respuesta de su amigo, solo pudo notarlo pensar la situación para luego responderle de forma afirmativa a la pregunta, era obvio que Green sabía lo que hacía.

- En ese caso iremos por ella para que no le pase nada. – Luego Pika le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Red, haciéndole recordar algo más. - ¿Qué? A si, y también para que no le pase nada a Chuchu. ¿Contento?

- Pi.

- Creo que también debo de tener cuidado de ti amigo.

Al día siguiente Yellow se despertó muy temprano para ir a la escuela, el día anterior casi no le hizo muy bien, pues parecía que no durmió bien toda la noche. Las extravagantes preguntas que les hizo Blue a ambas chicas la hicieron pensar mucho, quitándole el sueño por la noche y poniéndose más sonrojada de lo normal al pensar en Red.

- Yellow, levántate ya. El almuerzo ya está listo. – Grito su tío desde la sala, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo.

- Si tío, ya voy. – Devolvió el grito mientras se levantaba del suelo.

- Y será mejor que te apures que se te hará tarde.

- Si, si, ya voy.

La chica paso a su baño para enjuagarse la cara y así evitar verse tan sonrojada por lo poco que soñó y también por el que le quito el sueño de toda la noche.

- Bien, así estoy mejor. – Suspiro ella para si mientras se miraba al espejo.

- Yellow, ya baja que tu desayuno se enfría. – Volvió a llamarle la atención su tío para hacer que baje.

- Si, ya voy, no tardo.

Tras cambiarse en cuestión de segundos su atuendo de la escuela, la chica bajo por las escaleras para sentarse a comer el desayuno que su tío le preparo acompañada de su amiga Chuchu.

- Si que tardaste sobrina.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Bien, en ese caso no te atragantes con la comida mientras que...

- Beep… - Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo a su tío.

- Parece que alguien llama. Ya vuelvo.

El timbre parece que le salvo de los gritos de su tío por tratar de apurarla para que se fuera a la escuela, o al menos eso era lo que se imaginaba cuando se retiraba de la cocina.

- Yellow. Vinieron por ti para ir a la escuela.

- ¿Qué? – Yellow se atraganto con la noticia, que empezó a toser.

- Solo termina de comer que él te espera en la entrada.

- Bien tío, ya voy.

Al terminarse su desayuno en cuestión de segundos, la chica tomo sus libros y los lanzo directamente a su mochila con el resto de sus útiles escolares para salir de su casa. Solo que cuando abrió la puerta, pudo notar a Red quien estaba parado junto con su bicicleta en pórtico de su casa esperándola a que ella saliera de su casa.

- Hola Yellow. – Saludo él con gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, haciendo que ella se sonrojara al verlo.

- Re…Red… ¿Qué haces aquí?...

- Vine por ti. ¿Eso es malo?


	7. La mágia de los recuerdos

**Red20: **Jajaja, bueno, perdón las tardanzas de éste fic, he estado con muchos problemas en la escuela y más aparte continuar varios fics al mismo tiempo, así que esto ha estado un poco inactivo, aparte de que lo trato de hacer extenso los caps de éste fic, lo trate de hacer más corto para que no haya problemas, en fin, espero que aún lo sigan leyendo y les siga gustando. Y también espero a ver si siguen dejando aún comentario alguno, jeje. Nos vemos.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**La magia de los recuerdos.**

Red se encontraba en la afuera de la casa de Yellow, de pié, únicamente acompañado con su bicicleta y su leal Pikachu montado sobre su hombro. Él le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a ella, quien parecía estar totalmente sorprendida por su presencia a esas horas de la mañana, sus brillantes ojos amarillos se quedaban tan abiertos como platos, le costaba trabajo darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Él solo la saludo con una sonrisa abierta y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sentirse intimidada por su llegada.

- Re…Red… ¿Qué haces aquí?... – Pregunto tartamudeando ella, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un leve color carmesí.

- Vine por ti. ¿Eso es malo? – Devolvió la pregunta haciéndose el ofendido al cruzarse de brazos junto a su bicicleta, a lo que Pika lo imito.

- No, no. No es que sea malo. Eso solo que… me sorprendiste… - Respondió ella aún más sonrojada y mirando al suelo.

En el momento en que ella se estaba sintiendo en un ambiente más que incomodo, su suerte cambiaría de mal a peor, pues una persona aparecía detrás de ella, recostándose contra la entrada de la puerta y mirando al chico de ojos rojizos, emitiendo un aura llena de ira. Su presencia no fue percatada por la rubia, pero si la fue por Red, quien ya estaba preparándose para lo peor.

- Yellow…

Murmuro en voz alta aquella persona a su sobrina, quien la hizo saltar del susto, sacándola de aquel trance que tenía con Red por su llegada.

- ¿Quién es este muchachito?... He… ¿Yellow? – Preguntó este molesto y recalcando la última frase dirigida a Red con desprecio.

- Buenos días señor. Mi nombre es Red señor, mucho gusto. Supongo que usted es su tío, ella me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Le dijo este, simulando alegría al verlo, aunque en realidad lo que él sentía era miedo por su presencia y por su mirada penetrante que parecía estar vaciando su alma. Red se acerco a él, extendiendo su brazo extendido para estrecharle la mano. Pero él mentía, pues en realidad apenas sabía del tío de Yellow con las pocas conversaciones que tuvo con ella y su prima que lo había interrogado cuando se la presento Yellow, sabía que podía ser algo huraño y eso era debido a que es muy sobreprotector con su sobrina, por lo que tenía mucho cuidado con sus palabras. Y eso que no estaba tan equivocado, pues la mirada del tío de Yellow no paraba de examinarlo de arriba abajo, hasta que decidió apretar la mano de Red, siendo cuando menos cortes con el saludo, aunque más bien parecía estar estrangulando la mano del chico, siendo Red el que menos dolor sentía, pues también apretaba con la misma fuerza, logrando así una competencia para saber quien estrechaba con más fuerza la mano del otro. Competencia del cual no hubo ganador, pues Yellow interrumpió aquella batalla de niños.

- Tío. Red. ¡Ya basta! – Grito ella molesta a aquellos dos, quienes la miraban con un rostro avergonzado tras actuar como niños.

- Lo sentimos… - Le dijeron al unisonó, bajando sus miradas de vergüenza.

- Bueno, pero dejen de pelear. ¿Entendieron?

- Si. Entendimos. – Volvieron a responder apenados, aún sin verla.

- Por cierto. Lo lamento mucho jovencito, es que es la primera vez que veo que Yellow sale con alguien, y como soy su único familiar cuidándola… pues… me sentí molesto porque alguien saliera con mi pequeña.

Ante tal comentario, lo único que pudo hacer Yellow fue sonrojarse y enojarse con su tío por tratarla como una niña pequeña (aunque lo fuera).

- Tío, deja de decir esas cosas. Ya no soy una niña pequeña. – Grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su pariente se sonrojara y riera nerviosamente.

- Lo siento Yellow, es que para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeña favorita.

Nuevamente la joven rubia volvía a sonrojarse por dichas palabras, haciendo que se sintiera incomoda por Red, quien estaba frente a ella. Aunque Red ya no se sentía nada incomodado por la presencia del tío de Yellow, pero si se sentía contento al ver que su tío la quería mucho y eso lo hacía sonreír, tanto por eso, como por lo nerviosa que ponía a Yellow.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí muchachito? – Pregunto, esta vez un poco menos serio de cuando lo recibió.

- Vine a llevar a Yellow a la escuela. Claro. Si a usted no le molesta.

Le dijo Red con tanta tranquilidad, que el tío de Yellow se sentía de alguna forma confiado con sus palabras, no se veía como un chico problemático, más bien, todo lo contrario. Pero seguía sintiéndose inseguro de dejar a Yellow con un chico a solas. Por lo que antes que nada, quería hablar más con él.

- Sería un mentiroso si te dijera que no me molesta. Así que antes, quisiera hablar contigo primero. – Le dijo sonriente, esperando a que Red retrocediera del susto o decidiera irse sin intentar llevársela.

- Claro. ¿De qué quiere que hablemos? – Preguntó el sonriente mientras aparcaba su bicicleta y se acercaba al tío de Yellow, quien quedo perplejo ante la respuesta.

- Ham… este… - No se esperaba lo confiado de Red, no sabía si él era un idiota o si era en realidad un sujeto caballeroso. De todas formas estaba perplejo. – Mejor pasa para que hablemos. Yellow, tu quédate aquí.

- ¿Ha? ¿Y por qué? – Pregunto molesta, pues sabía que podría hacer su tío con Red a solas.

- No querrás que le roben su bicicleta. ¿O sí? – Ante tal respuesta, Yellow se sentó afuera resignada y molesta, mientras miraba a su tío entrar con Red a su casa como si nada.

- Espero que no te pase nada Red… - Susurro ella mientras sostenía a Chuchu en sus brazos.

Por unos pequeños instantes tras el golpe de la puerta, el silencio reino temporalmente el lugar, hasta que una chica muy conocida por Yellow llego a romper ese silencio con un pequeño saludo lleno de alegría por ver a su amiga de nuevo, aunque le extrañaba verla sentada en la entrada de su casa con un rostro que demostraba mucha frustración.

- Hola Yellow. ¿Qué tal estas? – Dijo María muy alegre mientras se abalanzaba a la rubia.

- Ha… Hola María. Estoy bien… No te preocupes. – Le respondió ella tímidamente mientras le daba una sonrisa algo forzada por lo incomoda que se encontraba.

- En ese caso vamos ya a la escuela. – Pidió ella sonriente mientras la tomaba del brazo.

- Es que no… es que no puedo… - Le dijo ella mientras evitaba que María no la levantara de donde estaba.

- ¿Estas atorada? – Pregunto confundida, ya que Yellow no cedía.

- No… no lo estoy… es que…

Yellow se sentía demasiado incomoda con tener que decirle a su mejor amiga que Red estaba en su casa y más por el hecho de que en ese mismo instante estaba hablando de quien sabe qué con su tío. Por lo que trato de evitar no tocar ese tema. Claro, si es que se hubiera acordado de algo importante para que María no supiera que algo malo pasaba.

- Yellow… ¿Y esa bicicleta? – Pregunto María curiosa mientras se acercaba al objeto mencionado sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- ¿Ha?

- ¿No es la bicicleta de tu nuevo noviecito? – Pregunto María con un tono pícaro, mientras su mirada pasaba al rostro de Yellow, quien no paraba de temblar, por lo que solo asintió a su pregunta. – Ya veo… sí que él no se salva de un interrogatorio minucioso. – Confeso con una sonrisilla pícara al momento que tomaba asiento con su amiga. – Creo que no la pasara bien con tu tío. Pero estoy segura que se tardaran un buen rato ahí dentro. ¿Quieres seguir esperándolo aquí afuera hasta que tu tío haya terminado con él? – Pregunto curiosa mientras la miraba a los ojos.

- Yo creo que sí… me preocupa lo que pueda pasar. – Respondió ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos toda nerviosa.

- No te culpo. Seguro que tu tío intentara encontrar cualquier excusa en ese interrogatorio para matarlo. – Comento riendo un poco para luego abrazar a su amiga. – En ese caso me iré para que cuando él salga y sobreviva a eso, te acompañe a la escuela y se vayan solitos.

- ¡María! – Exclamo nerviosa y molesta ante las ideas de su amiga.

- Ya, ya, solo estaba jugando. Nos vemos en la escuela. No llegues muy tarde. ¿Está bien?

- Si… intentare no llegar tarde con Red…

Tras unos minutos más, después de que la amiga de Yellow se fuera, la puerta se abrió y del interior salieron dos sujetos risueños que no paraban de lanzar gritos de carcajadas. Al parecer se llevaron muy bien en aquella plática que hasta se bromeaban el uno al otro. Lo cual desconcertó a Yellow, quien ya esperaba lo peor.

- Vaya Yellow. No sabía que tuvieras a un amigo tan curioso. – Comentó el entre risas y dándole palmadas en la espalda a Red.

- Si, no sabía que tu tío fuera tan buena gente. – Dijo Red, mientras hacía lo mismo con él. Se llevaban casi como padre e hijo los dos.

- Ha… Tío… - Murmuro ella, aún incrédula por la forma en que se portaban. – Red… no es mi amigo… es… es mi novio.

Ante tal comentario, ella se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, y su tío había pausado su risa y miro fríamente a Red sin quitarle la vista ni por un segundo. Ahora tenía ganas de matar a Red, solo que no pudo hacer nada, la plática que tuvo con aquel chico fue tan agradable que sabía que tan buena persona era y no sabía qué hacer o que decir, hasta que decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta seca.

- ¿No me habías dicho que no eras su novio? – Dijo fríamente mientras llevaba sus puños a su cintura.

- Es que creí que me había dicho que si no era su ex – novio, porque eso no lo soy. – Entonces él rió nerviosamente, llevando su mano sobre su nuca.

- Eres un chico distraído… ¿Ya te lo habían dicho? – Fue lo único que dijo para dejar de mirarlo tan fríamente, solo que sin quitar esa mirada seria sobre él.

- Si… me lo han dicho muchas veces… más vez siempre.

La respuesta que dio fue algo forzada pues trato de fingir una sonrisa tras ponerse a recordar la persona quien más veces se lo decía y lo último lo había dicho en un tono lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie lo escuchase, pues esas vivencias que había pasado con Misty no podía olvidarlas y no quería tener esas sensaciones al estar ahora frente a Yellow, quien no quitaba su mirada extrañada de él, ya que sus pensamientos lo hacían verse algo triste y nostálgico. Si no fuera porque el tío de Yellow le había golpeado la espalda, no habría despertado de aquel trance de recuerdos.

- Bueno, parece que de por sí eres un chico muy bueno, y con la plática que tuvimos hace rato, sé que cuidaras bien de Yellow… solo que deja de ser tan despistado. ¿Entendido? – Pregunto él con una sonrisa extendida, cosa que puso a Red más nervioso.

- S…si. Tratare de no ser tan despistado con usted. – Dijo sonriente mientras volvía a rascarse su nuca.

- Bien, entonces apúrense a ir a su escuela que se les hará tarde.

Fue lo que dijo el tío de Yellow, mientras les señalo la hora en su reloj de mano y ambos miraron a los suyos en su PokeGear, asegurando que efectivamente ya quedaban pocos minutos para que llegaran al instituto, claro, si no hubiera sido todo por el interrogatorio de él hacia Red, entonces no tendrían que ir corriendo hasta la escuela, suerte para Yellow que Red llevaba su bicicleta con asiento extra para así llevarla a la escuela junto a él.

- Vamos Yellow, sube para que no se nos haga tarde. Tú no sabes cómo es el director Giovanni cuando alguien llega aunque sea un segundo tarde. – Exclamo Red mientras montaba en su bicicleta y con un movimiento de mano, señalaba su asiento extra.

- S…si, ya voy. – Fue lo que dijo ella aun más sonrojada que antes mientras tomaba asiento y se sujetaba desde la espalda de Red y aferrarse a su pecho para ir a la escuela.

- Sujétate bien, no quiero que te vayas a caer que iremos como Rapidash a la escuela. – Sonrió Red mientras evitaba sonrojarse, ya que sentir sus manos alrededor de él hacía que su piel hirviera por aquella dulce sensación.

- E…Está… Está bien…

- Será mejor que no la hagas llegar tarde porque si me enojare enserio contigo. – Grito el tío de Yellow al verlos partir a la escuela.

- No se preocupe, nunca he llegado tarde y no pienso hacerlo ahora. – Devolvió el grito Red mientras se despedía de él.

Él sabía bien que lo que Red decía era cierto, tras aquella charla que tuvo con él en su casa, subía que su sobrina se había conseguido a alguien muy bueno para salir y más aparte que es alguien capaz de protegerla, por lo que entro a su casa sonriente.

En las afueras de Ciudad Cerulean, unos jóvenes Red y Misty estaban en un pequeño parque disfrutando del paisaje que les brindaba la ciudad y también disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. A pesar de que Misty miraba un pequeño estanque donde los pokémons acuáticos jugaban, Red solo se quedaba contemplándola, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a su lado. Cuando Misty se dio cuenta de las miradas de su novio, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña y tierna risita que hizo despertar a Red de sus fantasías.

- ¿De qué te ríes Misty? – Preguntó él algo curioso.

- Por la forma en que me miras. Parece que no me quieres quitar la vista de encima. – Dijo ella aún riéndose por la mirada de su novio.

- Lo siento, sabes que tengo que venir en bicicleta desde Pueblo Paleta para poder vernos. – Respondió un poco nervioso.

- No te preocupes Red, a mi igual me alegra verte todo el tiempo conmigo, y más estar de esta forma contigo. – Misty se puso bajo el brazo de Red y empezó a recostarse sobre su pecho. – Es por eso que te quiero mucho.

- Y yo también a ti.

Luego de unos pequeños segundos, el estómago de Red comenzó a hacer pequeños ruidos, indicando que ya se estaba muriendo de hambre, cosa que noto Misty al estar aún sobre él, haciendo que se levantará de inmediato y le viera con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, cosa que hizo sonrojar más a Red.

- Oye Red… ¿Por qué no compramos un helado? Parece que tú te mueres por tener algo para llenar tu estómago. – Le dijo la pelirroja mientras reía para sí.

- Mejor voy yo. – Red se irguió y se paro frente a Misty para poner un dedo sobre su nariz. – Tú quédate aquí. – Y en ese instante salió corriendo al primer puesto de helados que encontrara.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que quiero un helado de chocolate con chispas de menta. – Grito Misty mientras que Red se alejaba de ella.

- Bien chocolate con menta, no se me olvida. – Devolvió el grito girando su mirada hacía ella sin detener su carrera.

Pasaron muchos minutos después de que Red había partido y Misty solo se había acomodado sobre la banca con forma de quedar recostada en esta, cosa que Red aprovecho, pues su mirada no se posicionaba sobre él.

- Listo, ya llegue. – Grito sonriente haciendo que Misty saltara de su lugar.

- Red, no me espantes de esa forma. – Dijo furiosa al poner su mano sobre su pecho tras el susto.

- Lo siento Misty, es que te veías tan tranquila que quería darte un saludo así. – Respondió el sonriente mientras le daba el cono de helado a Misty.

- Red… creo que te equivocaste con mi helado. – Murmuro ella al mirar su cono.

- ¿Ha? ¿Por qué lo dices?... – Dijo Red algo nervioso por saber bien lo que ella le diría luego.

- Porque te había dicho chocolate con chispas de menta, no menta con chispas de chocolate. – Dijo algo seria al mostrarle el helado a Red.

- Hay, lo siento Misty. Volví a confundirme con lo que me habías dicho. – Red estaba tan apenado por su equivocación que bajo su mirada y llevaba su mano sobre su nuca evitando la mirada acusadora de Misty.

- Red, tranquilo, eres muy despistado. Sabía que tenía que haber ido contigo. – En ello se levanto y abrazo a Red para que evitara sentirse mal.

- Perdón por ser tan despistado Misty.

- No tienes porque pedir perdón Red, tú eres así, no puedes cambiarlo, pero es lo que más me agrada de ti. – Le susurro al oído mientras que lo enredaba más a ella con sus manos. – Pero si quieres compensarlo… mejor cambiemos de helados, ¿bien? Tú tienes de chocolate como quería.

- ¿Mi helado?... –Dijo algo alterado por la propuesta, pero al ver esos ojos azul verdosos destellando frente a él con una típica cara de súplica, no pudo decirle que no. - Está bien, creo que tienes razón.

- Bien, ahora vayamos a mi casa, ya se está por anochecer y tu madre se enojara conmigo si es que regresas hasta la noche a tu casa. – Con tal propuesta Red no pudo soltar palabra y evitar sentirse sonrojado, por lo que solo asintió, haciendo que ella sonriera. – Bien, entonces vamos. – Con dulzura tomo su mano y lo llevo hacía su casa para pasar la noche de verano.

En las afueras del instituto se podía ver aún a lo lejos como Red se impulsaba en su bicicleta a gran velocidad por la calle que daba al bosque verde hasta el instituto dejando tras de la bicicleta una estela de tierra, mientras que Yellow se aferraba con sorprendente fuerza a él para evitar no caer por tal velocidad. Cada vez se sorprendía ella del potencial y la fuerza de Red. Y entre que ella lo miraba, Red solo se concentraba concentrado en pedalear con toda su fuerza y mantenerse alerta con su reloj de pulsera, confirmando a cada minuto o en este caso cada segundo para que no se le haga tarde en llegar al instituto. Y en la entrada del instituto se encontraba el director Giovanni con el reloj en mano esperando a que la aguja del segundero le advierta a que el último minuto que le quedaban a ambos terminara y les diera su castigo por cruzar por el umbral de la escuela, tarde. Cosa que no ocurrió porque en el último segundo que les quedo a la joven pareja, pudieron cruzar el enrejado del lugar, dejando una nube de polvo sobre Giovanni.

- Lo…Lo…Lo siento director Giovanni. Pero usted sabe que tenía prisa. – Se disculpo Red de inmediato al momento en que bajaba a Yellow de su bicicleta y hacía reverencias hacía él.

- No te preocupes… tanto. Llegaste a tiempo, así que no puedo castigarte por el método que usaron para llegar al instituto. – Dijo él mientras se quitaba el polvo de su traje y de su rostro.

- Muchas gracias señor director. – Susurro Yellow mientras hacía las mismas reverencias que Red hacía él.

- Ham… sí, no te preocupes señorita…- A pesar de que ella ya tuviera unas semanas en la escuela, el director Giovanni aún le costaba recordar los nombres de sus nuevos estudiantes. Aparte de que le costaba estudiar algunos papeles de esos estudiantes.

- ¡Ha! Mi nombre es Yellow. Es un placer…

- A sí. Eres tú la chica que viene del bosque verde. ¿No es así? – La pregunta de Giovanni hizo que ella se sonrojara.

- Ha… sí. ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Soy el director. Tengo que estar al pendiente de todos mis alumnos. – Dijo él con una sonrisa algo siniestra.

- Ya veo… - Ella se sentía muy nerviosa por esa sonrisa así que el temblar de Yellow fue captado por Red.

- Yellow. Tranquilízate. Él no es una mala persona… A menos que esté enojado. – Le susurro Red a Yellow intentando tranquilizarla.

- Cierto. Solo Red no me teme porque sabe que así es como me veo sonriendo. – Le respondió Giovanni mientras señalaba su expresión que aterraba.

- Bien… perdón si mi reacción lo ofendió. – Yellow volvió a hacer una reverencia para disculparse por su torpeza. A lo que el director no le dio importancia.

- No te preocupes. Es natural que les dé miedo a los demás. Por eso es que no suelo sonreír así y me dejo una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. – En ello su expresión disminuyo, dejando una pequeña sonrisa que evitaba cualquier malentendido. Pero de inmediato cambio a una postura algo seria sin desaparecer su sonrisa. – Aunque no se salvaran de los regaños de los profesores si no llegan a tiempo a sus clases. – Murmuró mientras cerraba las rejas de la escuela.

- Ah, es cierto. Tenemos que irnos ya Yellow. Adiós y gracias Giovanni-sensei. – Red hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de Yellow para irse corriendo hacia sus salones.

- Si, si. Vaya, espero que no le pases esos malos hábitos tuyos… Red. – Comentó para sí mientras veía a ese par correr por todos los pasillos. – Creo que debí decir que no se corrieran por los pasillos… Bueno, creo que fue culpa mía. Ahora iré a ver qué papeleos tiene Sabrina para mí. – Dijo sonriente mientras llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos y decidía a entrar al instituto.

Dentro del instituto, Red no paraba de llevar de la mano a Yellow de un lado a otro sin detenerse. Quería dejarla lo más rápido posible a su salón ya que si llegaba primero al suyo, que estaba técnicamente del otro lado del instituto, estaría en graves problemas con su exnovia cuando lo vea con ella, ya estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría, así que se mantenía muy alerta a quien anduviera por aquellos pasillos. Por parte de Yellow, solo se sentía como una muñeca de trapo siendo llevada de aquí a haya, deslizándose en el aire, como si su cuerpo no tuviera peso en absoluto, mientras que también observaba atentamente la mirada de Red, tan seria y segura. Eso la hacía sonrojarse aún más de lo que estaba cuando tomo su mano desprevenidamente.

Ya al poder llegar al aula de Yellow. Se detuvo en seco para mirar a todos lados, algo que preocupo a su novia. Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba a Red por estar así de nervioso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Red atrapo sus labios con un beso, haciendo que sus pensamientos se desvanecieran al instante y quedara suspendida en los brazos de aquel chico, quien luego de despegarse de ella tras aquellos eternos 5 segundos, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada en los cuales, Yellow se sentía paralizada al ver esos brillantes ojos rojizos. Red solo le susurro al oído, otorgándole un pequeño abrazo para dedicarle un "que tengas un buen día Yellow, nos vemos luego", desvaneciéndose entre los pasillos para irse a su clase, dejándola solitaria cerca de su salón y aturdida. Casi no podía sostenerse por sí misma, a lo que trato de respirar profundamente y tomar fuerzas para entrar a su salón con sus demás compañeros. Cosa que al entrar la puso algo cómoda, ya que su profesor aún no había llegado, y todos sus compañeros hablaban entre sí despreocupados y pasándose las tareas. Pero esta tranquilidad que le había llegado a Yellow no duro mucho, ya que su amiga María se abalanzo contra ella para saludarla.

- Yellow. Qué bueno que llegas. – Grito emocionada mientras dejaba a Yellow sonrojada por aquella sorpresa. – Creí que llegarías tarde por culpa de tu tío.

- No… bueno, algo así… Lo bueno es que llegamos antes de… - Cuando Yellow dijo "Llegamos", los ojos de María se abrieron y tornaron un brillo que demostraban curiosidad y su sonrisa pícara la delataba más, haciendo que Yellow retrocediera.

- Así que Red te trajo aquí primita… Dime si pudo sobrevivir a la ira de tu tío. – Pregunto ella mientras se acercaba a la rubia quien parecía tenerle miedo.

- Pues… la verdad es que… creo que se la pasaron bien ahí…

Esto se puso totalmente extraño para María. ¿Cómo sería posible de que se la hayan pasado bien esos dos? Esperaba ella que al menos Red hubiera terminado con alguna que otra herida o que su tío estuviera a punto de darle un infarto de tantos regaños que le hubiera acomodado al pobre de Red, pero en lugar de eso, la respuesta fue "la pasaron bien". Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Así que ella respiro profundamente y la miro fijamente.

- Dime… ¿Tu tío tomo algo raro antes de hablar con Red?

- ¿Qué? No… Bueno, no creo.

- ¿Entonces cómo es que salió vivo de esa? – A pesar de que eso sonara agresivo para Red, si que estaba confusa con lo que paso.

- No sé… solo sé que cuando salieron, se estaban riendo… eso y que Red se había confundido con decirle que él y yo estamos saliendo.

- ¿Confundirse? – Ya se estaba extrañando de todo lo que Yellow le contaba.

- Pues por lo que paso. Red creyó que mi tío le pregunto que si era mi ex, así que no le tuvo miedo y mi tío como imaginó que no era mi novio, pues no lo amenazo de muerte. – Respondió igual de intrigada por lo que le decía.

- Ha… ya veo… sí que es un chico despistado. – Confirmo María ya menos confusa.

- Si… pero eso me agrada de él… - Dijo susurrando para sí mientras tomaba asiento evitando que sea escuchada por su amiga.

- ¿Al menos tu tío sabe que es tu novio, verdad? – Pregunto aún sería mientras tomaba su lugar junto a Yellow.

- Si, lo supo después de haberme sorprendido por lo bien que se llevaron.

- Y… ¿No quiso matarlo después de que le dijiste?

- Pues parecía que sí… pero, como se llevaron bien… y no sé que tanto se dijeron. Lo dejo sin hacerle nada de daño.

- Entonces tuvo mucha suerte. – Le dijo risueña al momento que veían llegar a su profesor. – Cuando menos no tuviste que ir al funeral antes de llegar a la escuela.

- ¡María, pero qué dices! – Regaño Yellow en un tono alto, pero aún susurrando para no llamar la atención al instante que la clase iniciaba.

- Ya, ya solo bromeaba. Ahora pongamos atención a la clase.

Por parte de Red, él ya se encontraba en su salón, sin que el profesor Oak hubiera llegado. Lo cual lo tenía muy aliviado, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que no tardo en llamar la atención de Blue, quien no le quitaba aquella sonrisa maliciosa de encima. A lo que no tardo en que le recorrieran unos escalofríos por la espalda al momento en que ella se acercaba a él.

- ¿Y bien Red, cómo te fue con esa chica de cabello amarillo? – Pregunto con malicia mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Diablos, me vio - Se dijo para sí mientras tragaba saliva. – No sé de qué estás hablando Blue…

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Pude verte llegar antes de que el director Giovanni les cerrara las rejas. – Le dijo sonriente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

- Blue, ¿Ahora qué estas tramando? – Pregunto Green molesto mientras ponía su pesada mano sobre el escritorio de la chica.

- ¿Yo? Nada. – Mintió ella mientras disimulaba una sonrisa. – Lo único que hacía era hablar con Red. Eso es todo cariño.

- Red… Me debes una. – Comento Green después de quitarle esa mirada fulminante de Blue.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "que yo te debo una"? – Red parecía confundido y molesto. No sabía qué era lo que se traían los dos.

- Pues antes de que llegaras… Tú ex queridita Misty…

- ¡Hey! No le digas queridita. – Gruño Blue al momento de escuchar como Green le decía a la pelirroja.

- Déjame continuar. – Regaño Green a Blue para que pudiera hablar. – En fin, ella no se quitaba ni un por un segundo de la ventana. Así que tuve que distraerla y esperar a que Blue me dijera que ya habías llegado para que ella no te viera llegar con Yellow. – Le comento quedamente al instante que tomaba asiento. –Es por eso que me debes una. No sabes los gritos que soporte con ella… bueno, al menos es menos escandalosa que Blue. – Dijo sonriente por dichoso comentario.

- Oye. Que yo no soy ninguna escandalosa. – Grito furiosa Blue a un Green despreocupado, ya que se había puesto sus micrófonos para ignorarla.

- Vaya… al menos me salve de esta. Debería de ser más cuidadoso. – Comento Red mientras veía que su profesora llegaba y regañaba a Blue por el ruido que hacía.

Y mientras que él se relajaba, su ex novia Misty no le quitaba sus ojos verde-azulados de encima. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban por cada gesto o sonrisa que él ponía durante la clase, a pesar de ser despistado, era un excelente estudiante, pero lo que ella ahora estaba pensando era si pedirle perdón por lo que le había dicho el día que rompieron y también como es que lo haría, esas ideas la hacían sonrojar más de lo normal, y a pesar de que no estaba segura si hacerlo o no, querría tener a Red de nuevo con ella.

Aunque Erika estaba muy al pendiente de estos actos de su amiga, por lo que quería hacerle recapacitar, ya vio las reacciones violentas que tuvo al casi saber que Red salía con alguien más y no quería que alguien saliera dañado por sus celos, los cuales no quería aceptar. Y a pesar de que antes no era tan agresiva, o al menos no con nadie más que con Red cuando no le hacía caso, su agresividad llego a un nivel que no se podía contener.

Finalizando el horario de clases, Red quiso ir por Yellow para llevarla a su casa de la misma forma como la había traído a la escuela. Y como no quería llamar la atención de Misty en ese instante, les dijo a sus compañeros en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara de qué iría a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros para la siguiente clase y terminar con unas tareas. Una mentira notable, pues aparte les guiño el ojo para que no dijeran más y les siguieran el juego. Aunque Misty hizo caso omiso a la excusa de Red, pues ahora lo que se estaba concentrando era en encontrar la manera de hacer que él vuelva con ella. Por lo que al salir de la escuela le pidió consejo a Erika.

- ¿Así que al fin vas a admitir que sigues enamorada de Red? – Pregunto ella asiéndose la lista de lo que pasaba. Aunque claro estaba que ya sabía lo que su amiga seguía sintiendo por Red.

- Cállate. Y sí es así. No quiero que me lo estés diciendo a cada rato. – Le respondió molesta, cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaban de camino a la parada de autobús.

- Bueno, bueno, ya. Tranquilízate. Pero con lo que me dices no deberías de estarlo negando. Puede que Red ni te crea que quieras volver con él. – Le comento entre risas de forma traviesa.

- No me des mala suerte Erika. – Replico Misty enfadada aún más con ella. Pero de un momento a otro su actitud cambio por una más apacible. – Y… Bueno… Creo que ya no debo de estar negándolo… Si es cierto, aún lo amo, quiero que volvamos a ser novios como antes. Ya no me importa lo que pase luego, solo quiero tenerlo de nuevo conmigo. – Le confesó sonrojada al momento en que un par de lágrimas de su rostro, las cuales fueron limpiadas por un pañuelo de parte de Erika.

- Ya Misty, por favor. No quiero verte triste otra vez. – Susurro ella haciendo que Misty volviera su mirada hacía ella.

- ¿Entonces me vas a ayudar? – Pregunto ella aún con aquella mirada llena de tristeza.

Esa pregunta la hacía sentir mal a Erika. ¿Cómo decirle que él ya está con alguien más? Sabía que no lo tomaría para nada bien y por despecho intentaría hacerle algo a Yellow si es que se lo dice. Vamos Erika, piensa. Tiene que haber una forma para que ella no sepa de la novia de Red y también para que tu amiga no se sienta triste. ¿Pero cuál?, Erika no sabía qué hacer, y mientras miraba a otro lado haciendo como si buscara darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Solo le surgió una pequeña idea para que al menos Misty se sintiera más o menos tranquila.

- Bueno Misty… La verdad yo no sé cómo podría ayudarte con algo así. Recuerda que yo no he salido con alguien, así que no tengo alguna idea de cómo hacer lo que me pides. – Le respondió esperando a que ella comprendiera lo que decía y no la entrometiera demasiado.

- … Tienes razón Erika… Lo siento, es que… Si logro hacer que Red me perdone por lo que le dije… Creo que podríamos intentar volver a seguir siendo una pareja. – Le respondió un poco desanimada, pero su brillo volvió a sus ojos, secando una de sus lágrimas con su mano. – Pero encontraré alguna forma de que volvamos a ser novios.

- Solo no seas nada brusca. – Le pidió Erika sonriente al ver que su amiga había recuperado los ánimos.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto la pelirroja confusa.

- A nada, solo que luego por eso mismo Red no sabía tus intenciones cuando le pediste que fueran novios. – Mintió Erika con aquella excusa para ocultar lo que en verdad quería decir, a pesar de que era cierto lo que decía.

- Hum… tienes razón… Esa vez me comporte muy mal con él… Creo que seguiré tu consejo y me acercare a él de forma más amable. – Le dijo ella tras pensarlo y ponerse más activa a lo que haría.

- Pero si yo no te aconseje nada - Se decía a si misma Erika mientras disimulaba una sonrisa.

Al llegar ambas a la estación de autobús, las dos chicas tomaron caminos separados para sus respectivos hogares. Pero en el camino, Misty bajo antes de llegar a la siguiente parada hacía su casa al llegar a la entrada de Ciudad Cerulean. Misty quería mantener a su mente distraída mientras veía el paisaje que le daba su ciudad natal. Camino tranquilamente por las calles de Cerulean como si nada le importara ahora, hasta que llego a tropezarse con el letrero de una tienda de antigüedades la cual reconoció al instante. Ese mismo lugar había sido donde Red había trabajado tiempo atrás, un par de días después de que ambos fueran formalmente novios.

Red había tomado un pequeño trabajo ahí como dependiente de la tienda al tener problemas económicos en su casa y como no quería pasar poco tiempo con Misty, el profesor Oak quien había sabido por parte de él aquel dilema, le menciono que podría encargarse por un tiempo de la tienda de antigüedades de una vieja amiga suya, pues la dueña se encontraba demasiado enferma y necesitaba de alguien que pudiera estar al pendiente de su negocio, aunque también era por el hecho de que la dueña era demasiado necia y terca con respecto a eso, así que Red y el profesor Oak fueron a convencerla para que le diera el empleo.

A pesar de que el periodo en que Red estuvo trabajando con ella duro muy poco, Misty aún recordaba cómo iban los dos en la misma bicicleta directo hacía Ciudad Cerulean para que Red la dejara en la entrada de su casa y pasar después a su empleo de medio tiempo. Y algunas veces Misty iba a visitarlo en su trabajo después de que acabara con sus tareas para llevarle algo de comer a su novio, por él, quien tanto se preocupaba de cuidarlo. Solo que las veces que había ido hacía hay, no veía con frecuencia a la dueña del establecimiento, porque Red se encargaba también de darle su medicamento en la trastienda, que era también la casa de la dependienta del lugar.

Sin darse cuenta Misty ya había entrado de nuevo al establecimiento, sin ser recibida por nadie. Miro a los alrededores de éste, no muchas cosas habían cambiado ahí. Varios artículos fueron reemplazados por antigüedades más recientes que le fueron traídos a la dueña. ¿A lo mejor tuvo algunas ventas después de que Red dejara de trabajar con ella? Pero eso ahora no le interesaba mucho a la pelirroja. Su atención fue llamada por una de las antigüedades del lugar. Un collar en forma de corazón con una piedra roja en el centro con la misma forma. Le parecía tan bonita que no le quitaba la vista de encima desde el otro lado del vidrio en el que se encontraba. Pero una persona le llamo la atención, sin que su presencia fuera notada.

- ¿Acaso tienes interés en esa baratija, jovencita? – Pregunto la dueña del lugar.

- ¡¿Ha? – Grito ella del susto que le dio y volteo a verla de frente. – Lo siento, es que no creí que hubiera alguien y solo pase a ver que había. – Le respondió ella con nerviosismo.

Misty se quedo viendo a la dueña del lugar. No había cambiado en nada, aunque su salud ya había mejorado de las veces en que la había visto. La dueña parecía tener la misma edad o más de la del mismo profesor Oak, aunque era más bajita que él o que Misty. Ella llevaba un vestido ancho de color púrpura, con tonalidades más oscuras en el pecho, los bordes eran de encaje blanco y bajo su cuello llevaba un pendiente de oro con una piedra violeta. En sus arrugadas manos sostenía un bastón que usaba para sostenerse. Su pelo era de un rubio apagado y canoso y sus ojos eran igual púrpuras. Ella se posiciono frente a Misty y cambio su actitud seria por una pequeña sonrisa que la hacía ver más calmada.

- Tranquila jovencita, veo que tu curiosidad se enfoco hacía este objeto en específico. – Le comento ella tras señalar el pendiente. – ¿Algún problema con el amor? – Pregunto ella mientras sus ojos se fundían con los de la pelirroja.

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabe? – Pregunto Misty sorprendida ante aquella duda.

- Nomas, soy buena para identificar las emociones de los clientes. Aunque tú no me pareces venir aquí a comprar algo. ¿No es así? – Aquella pregunta hizo temblar a Misty, pareciera que ella fuera una adivina o algo por el estilo. Por lo que solo se limito a asentir. – Bueno, la vieja Agatha sabe mucho de estas cosas. Aunque… me pareces conocida.

Agatha se quedo observando detenidamente el rostro de la muchacha para verificar en qué lugar es que la recuerda, hasta que sus pensamientos la vieron relacionada con el chico quien trabajo un tiempo con ella para mantener su negocio activo.

- Ya te recuerdo. ¿Qué no eres la novia de ese chico?... ¿Cómo se llamaba?... – Luego ella se puso a tratar de recordar el nombre del alumno de Oak para poder identificarlo mejor. – Red. ¿No es así? – Ante aquella pregunta, el rostro de Misty palideció y volvió a ponerse triste.

- Si… Pero más bien, lo era…

- Rompieron, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Agatha a la pelirroja.

- Si… - Le respondió con una voz apagada. – Y fue por una… Fue por una tontería…

- ¿Rompió contigo? – Su pregunta parecía curiosa al verla tan triste.

- No… Yo rompí con él.

- Entontes si suena a que fue por una tontería como para que estés así de triste, jovencita. Dime qué es lo que paso. – Le dijo ella mientras le daba un asiento para que se pusieran a hablar.

- Es que yo… Yo… - Ella calló por un instante y miro a otro lado. – No quiero hablar de eso.

- No te pongas así. Una vieja quiere ayudarte y tú te comportas como una chiquilla. – Le regaño Agatha mientras golpeaba el piso con su bastón.

- Bueno… es que yo termine con él porque no quería que siguiera sufriendo conmigo… No me gustaba verlo sufrir.

- ¿Sufrir? ¿Pero de qué hablas? Si cuando tú venías a visitarlo, lo tratabas tan bien y se veían tan llenos de vida. ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo hiciste para no hacerlo sufrir?

- No creo que lo entienda, pero... siempre que íbamos a algún lugar del bosque a entrenar o practicar para las batallas de entrenamiento en el instituto… Solían pasar desgracias en las que él terminaba lastimándose por protegerme… Al hacer tan estruendosa la batalla, llamábamos la atención de los pokémon de los alrededores, y él todo el tiempo acudía a mi rescate interceptando los ataques con su cuerpo si era necesario… Y a pesar de que él se mantuviera de pie y luchando para protegerme… Decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo ir… No sabe lo mal que me sentí… - Ella quedo en un frio silencio y su rostro fue cubierto de miles de lagrimas que intento limpiarse con el revés de su mano.

- Y entonces ahora quieres volver con él y no sabes cómo decirle. ¿Es eso? – Pregunto Agatha, a lo que Misty asintió. – Si que estas en un gran dilema. Aunque…

- ¿Aunque qué? – Misty parecía desesperada ante lo que Agatha decía.

- Aunque… creo que tengo la solución para algo así. Es algo que guardo para situaciones como estas. – Le menciono mientras se pasaba detrás del mostrador. – Pero solo es para amores verdaderos, y yo los he visto que su amor era verdadero. – Comento Agatha sonriente en lo que parecía buscar algo. – Así que no dudo que esto no funcione… Pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – Tal vez en cada cosa buena siempre hay un "pero" y eso molestaba a Misty.

- Pero si es que hay alguien más ocupando el corazón de tu amado… Esto sería algo malo para ustedes. – En ese instante saco un cofre y lo puso sobre la vitrina. – Esto querida, es el amuleto del "Corazón de fuego". – Exclamó la dueña al mostrarle un collar de oro con un pequeño corazón colgando de éste y en el centro lo que parecía ser una piedra de fuego como adorno.

- ¿"Corazón de fuego"?

- Si querida. Éste amuleto representa el fuego interno que se encuentra dentro de cada humano. Un fuego que igual es relacionado con la llama de la pasión de dos personas que se quieren, si le das esto a la persona que siente algo por ti, hará que su corazón lata sin cesar y sin que sus pensamientos por la dueña de su corazón. – Describió Agatha al momento en que colgaba dicho amuleto frente al rostro de la pelirroja.

- Eso es bueno. – Dijo Misty más alegre de como se encontraba al entrar.

- Aún no es bueno. – Replico Agatha con fuerza. – Si es que ese chico tiene alguien más que amar, su corazón igual latirá por ella tanto como latiría para quien se lo dio. Es por eso que te dije que puede ser malo. – Agatha envolvió el objeto y lo puso en una caja alargada con un papel azul oscuro. – En caso de que Red no ame a alguien más, entonces no tendrás problemas… Solo que yo no veo algo así. – El comentario de la dependienta fue un golpe duro a Misty, haciéndola dudar de lo que pasaría.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Antes de que entraras, tuve una premonición… Tal parece que Red pueda que tenga a alguien que le haga latir su corazón nuevamente tras haberle roto su corazón… - Su tono de voz sonó serio y frio. – Tu decisión que pensabas que era lo mejor para él, no lo había sido, y si quieres volver a recuperarlo, no usaras este amuleto hasta que hayas vuelto realmente con él.

- ¿Y quién es ella? – Misty parecía estallar en ira ante tales palabras.

- Así no funcionan las cosas. Si te digo, veo un peligro entre ustedes tres. Es porque no debes de saber quien sale con él. Para que él vuelva contigo, tienes que ir por él sin interrumpir su relación actual. – Advirtió la dependienta al momento en que su furia aumentaba a cada palabra. – Tienes que dejar que él decida, y cuando lo haga a tu favor… Tendrás que entregarle este amuleto. Solo claro que él entienda lo que pase al tenerla puesta.

Tales palabras parecían hacer creer que aquel amuleto tenía un poder grande y a la vez peligroso, una fuerza incontrolable que debe ser tomado con seriedad y la mente fría, no por cualquier acto infantil. Las advertencias de Agatha hacía que Misty sintiera deseos de usarlo sin importar que, pero si lo que decía Agatha era cierto, entonces no podía hacer nada, podría perder a Red para siempre y ese era un riesgo que no podía tomar, se había quitado de todas dudas que había hacía él y por ello tomaría eso con responsabilidad.

- Bien… Lo haré… Haré que Red vuelva a querer estar conmigo y así podre darle ese amuleto… Todo sea por él. – Dijo Misty con puño en mano levantado frente a su rostro con firmeza.

- Así se habla. – Respondió Agatha con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que daba un golpe con su bastón al suelo. – Y recuerda. Tú nunca deberás saber quién es la otra chica que comparte su corazón con Red antes de dárselo… porque si eso sucede… Ese amuleto, perderá su efecto.

- Tal vez no pueda prometer eso, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

La chica tomó la caja con el contenido del amuleto del "Corazón de fuego" y le dio un abrazo a la dueña de la tienda para luego salir de ahí hacía su casa, tratando de planear el día siguiente para conquistar al corazón de Red desde cero.


End file.
